Hallelujah (2017)
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Hermione está tentando juntar os pedaços de sua alma, enquanto Draco acha que já não tem mais uma. Você pode ser consertado por quem te quebrou? #reescrita
1. O Assassino

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

1\. Bom. Como começar? Hallelujah, para minha surpresa e meu orgulho, é a fanfic "Draco e Hermione" mais revisada do fandom de Harry Potter em português. Ela já foi publicada em outros canais e eu sempre deixei ela quietinha aqui no FFNet quando esses outros canais foram se desintegrando. Eu comecei a escrevê-la para me distrair e ela tomou vida própria.

2\. O que eu quero dizer é que demorou cerca de quatro anos para que esses dezessete capítulos saíssem de mim. Eu era muito jovem quando comecei a escrever... Eu não planejei. Os plot-twist iam saindo da minha cabeça e eu não pedia ajuda para ninguém e enfim. Hoje em dia, ao reler, eu encontro tanta coisa que eu acho absurdamente mal escrita e sem sentido!

3\. Algumas pessoas acham que eu deveria transformar Halle – como ficou conhecida carinhosamente – num livro. Não pense que a ideia não me é atraente. Quer dizer, olhem só onde foi parar 50 Tons de Cinza, não é? :P Mas para que isso aconteça (se é que um dia vai acontecer), ela precisa ser melhorada. Ela precisa ser reajustada. Ela precisa ser reescrita.

4\. Então o que vocês vão ler a partir de agora não é a Hallelujah original – a Hallelujah que tem mais de seiscentas reviews no link antigo, e sim, eu não tive coragem de deletar o link antigo por causa das reviews – e sim a nova versão. O plot mudou em alguns pontos. As pontas amarradas de uma forma melhor, a confusão temporal diminuiu, o personagens estão melhor caracterizados, faz tudo mais sentido e, eu espero, está melhor escrita.

5\. Todos sabem que Halle também tem uma continuação – carinhosamente chamada de O – que ainda não está terminada. Estamos (eu e a Lally) trabalhando por lá; por aqui, sou só eu, com ela me ajudando, betando e me apoiando como sempre! (: Espero que vocês gostem de reler. Quem é novo, oi! Espero que vocês acompanhem com carinho.

.

.

.

 **AVISO:** fanfic classificada como M – ou seja – não indicada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas eróticas, violência explícita e linguagem imprópria.

 **UNIVERSO:** essa fanfic desconsidera o sétimo livro e grande parte do sexto. Eu classificaria como pós-Ordem da Fênix usando alguns elementos do Enigma do Príncipe. Vou avisando mudanças grandes de canon no início dos capítulos.

 **FORMATO:** as cenas estão marcadas com data (mês e ano) e local. Quando não há essa marcação, é porque é a mesma da cena anterior. As datas estão aí para vocês não se perderem na confusão temporal pior que a de Lost.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 01** **: O ASSASSINO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I wish that I had known in that first minute we met  
the unpayable debt that I'd owe you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **06 DE JUNHO DE 2006**

 **.**

 **U** M PRÉDIO PEQUENO de paredes descascadas, oito apartamentos, três hóspedes fixos e outros tantos de passagem. Cinquenta sicles por noite – ou sete galeões mensalmente. Os mensalistas não precisavam pagar extra para terem toalhas limpas e as roupas de cama trocadas. A velhinha dona do lugar tinha um nariz adunco e cabelos grisalhos, e fazia biscoitos deliciosos para o café da manhã.

A hospedaria só para bruxos ficava à beira do Mar do Norte. Ao abrir a janela, soube que o dia estava bonito demais para ir à Azkaban. O céu estava tão claro e azul que se confundia com o oceano na linha do horizonte. Tentou sorrir para a vista, e voltou a fechar as cortinas.

Fazia um ano que considerava aquele pequeno apartamento sua segunda casa. A rotina não mudava muito. Chegava em Rosyth na segunda-feira, sempre no fim da tarde, no trem que partia de Edimburgo às 17h10. Nas terças de manhã, precisamente às 09h00, pegava a balsa que partia dali mesmo, do porto mágico ao lado da hospedaria. Retornava às 18h30. E fazia o mesmo itinerário nos dois dias seguintes. Quando tinha ânimo, voltava para Londres na quinta-feira à noite.

Mas nunca tinha ânimo – não de verdade. Então, normalmente, chegava em sua primeira casa apenas na sexta-feira. Isso quando não resolvia passar o final de semana por ali mesmo, onde ninguém podia perturbá-la.

Aquele dia azul de junho era uma terça-feira. Sua semana estava apenas começando. Tomou com um copo d'água as duas pílulas e o gole da poção que tomava – quase – todas as manhãs. Pelo menos as manhãs dos últimos quinze dias. Sentiu-se menos cansada alguns minutos depois, e então começou a se arrumar.

Gastava por volta de trinta minutos nisso. Não precisava realmente estar bonita para conversar com os prisioneiros. Havia algo de macabro em seu trabalho, ela sabia bem. Mas sentia-se atraída por isso: pelo confuso, brilhante e sinistro labirinto que era a mente dos malfeitores do mundo bruxo. Sentia-se protagonista de algo importante enquanto tentava, junto a seus pacientes, desvendar o motivo de seus atos.

Não conhecera Azkaban durante o tempo dos dementadores, apesar de ter encontrado alguns durante seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts e algumas vezes durante a Última Grande Guerra. Daquele tempo, só restavam fotos e relatos assustados.

Não era mais assim. Sob a direção do Dr. Gerald Marris, Azkaban passara por uma verdadeira revolução, que deu às centenas de presos uma nova condição e, ao mundo bruxo, uma lição humanitária.

Muito embora ainda feitas de pedra, as celas eram agora mais confortáveis, com camas e sanitários. Os encarcerados tinham direito a se consultar com especialistas, além de um ou outro benefício por bom comportamento. As medidas de segurança passaram a ser muito mais eficientes que os próprios dementadores – guardada por um segmento especial dos aurores, a prisão agora proibia o porte de varinhas aos visitantes; outros objetos mágicos como chaves de portal também eram facilmente detectados. Lareiras tinham deixado de existir, não só no presídio, como também em toda pequena cidade mais próxima. Um raio de dezenas de quilômetros em volta da ilha estava protegido por feitiços que impediriam qualquer embarcação (com exceção da balsa), aeronave, vassoura ou pessoa a nado de se aproximar ou se afastar.

Ela vira naquele lugar a oportunidade de continuar com o trabalho realizado durante a guerra. Por três anos seguidos após sua formação em Hogwarts, tinha sido psiquiatra dos aurores e dos membros da Ordem. As circunstâncias do fim da batalha a fizeram parar.

Quando o Dr. Marris, seu professor na época da especialização, convidou-a para voltar à ativa e ajudá-lo em Azkaban, ela hesitou em aceitar. Ainda não tinha certeza se estava pronta para isso. Os nomes ali dentro não lhe eram estranhos. Ela ainda não sentia vontade de se levantar. E não tinha certeza se seria capaz de tratar e compreender homens e mulheres que tinham se aliado a Voldemort.

Um dia, saiu para jantar com Harry e Ginny. Não pediu desculpas por não ter ido ao casamento deles, e eles também não mencionaram nada sobre isso, contentes em saber que ela finalmente queria voltar a fazer alguma coisa. Harry ficou especialmente sério ao descobrir que era Azkaban, mas afirmou que ambos a apoiariam no que fosse necessário. Ainda era difícil olhar para eles, mas era um começo.

Enviou uma coruja ao Dr. Marris na manhã seguinte, dizendo que aceitaria o trabalho. Uma semana depois, o próprio diretor lhe ensinou como pegar a balsa, apresentou a hospedaria na pequena Rosyth, caso ela não quisesse dormir na prisão – como a maioria dos funcionários – e lhe deu sua nova agenda.

O trabalho se provou mais gratificante e menos difícil do que ela tinha imaginado. Os remédios finalmente lhe surtiam algum efeito. Logo, sentiu que gostaria de ter menos dias livres. Passou a usá-los para analisar o quadro de seus novos pacientes, procurar soluções em livros de medicina bruxa e trouxa. Alguns eram fáceis de diagnosticar e de medicar – ambições extremas, fobias, pequenos surtos – mas outros tinham um quadro complexo de distúrbios mentais. Ela se interessava principalmente pelos cérebros danificados daqueles que tinham passado tempo demais sob a Maldição Imperius e pelos assassinos em série.

Fazia pouco mais de um ano, mas seu trabalho já era considerado impecável. Por ajudar bruxos um dia considerados perdidos a se reerguerem e terem a possibilidade de retornar para a vida em sociedade, recebera prêmios e elogios. Os prisioneiros – seus pacientes – poderiam até mesmo sonhar com a liberdade caso recebessem um dia um documento com sua assinatura: _Dra. Hermione Granger_.

.

.

.

A balsa atracou no píer da ilha de Azkaban após quinze minutos de travessia. O mar estava calmo e azul, bem como constatara rapidamente pela manhã. Hermione desceu quando a sirene permitiu, acenando para os guardas com a cabeça, e entrou pela grande porta de ferro e madeira. Os saltos de seu scarpin ressoaram no caminho de pedra até a segunda porta. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo castanho para trás da orelha quando um homem enorme, de pele avermelhada do sol e vestes de auror se aproximou.

"Bom dia, Dra. Granger," ele disse, um sorriso simpático no rosto queimado. Ela ajustou a postura, ficando com a coluna reta, enquanto ele tirava a varinha de dentro das vestes.

"Bom dia, Malcom," respondeu Hermione, retribuindo o sorriso. Sentia menos dificuldade em fazê-lo. Isso era bom. "Parece que parou de chover de vez, não?"

O bruxo deslizou a varinha na frente de seu corpo. Ela, assim como o Dr. Marris ou qualquer outro, era revistada todas as vezes que entrava e saía de Azkaban. Caso portasse algum objeto mágico ou poção não-autorizados, uma faísca vermelha sairia avisaria o guarda.

"Essa é uma previsão complicada para a Escócia!" ele riu, terminando sua inspeção e abrindo a porta com magia. "Aí vai! Bom trabalho!"

"Tenha um bom dia, Malcom," ela disse, entrando na fortaleza. O guarda agradeceu e fechou a porta assim que ela passou.

O prédio administrativo de Azkaban era um dos mais iluminados em dias sem chuvas – o corredor longo tinha o teto magicamente removido, deixando a luz natural entrar. Havia seis portas ao longo dele, e a recepção para visitantes ficava num balcão ao fim.

Hermione parou em frente à uma das portas, tocando-a com a palma da mão. A porta se abriu, revelando um espelho. Entrou e encarou-se por alguns segundos. Sua aparência estava cada vez menos cansada. Isso também era bom.

Sentiu um ligeiro frio na barriga quando o cubículo subiu alguns metros. Seu consultório, assim como todos os outros, ficava na ala esquerda do segundo andar da prisão. Era o andar mais iluminado e arejado devido às grandes janelas na parede de pedra. No inverno isso era inconveniente mas, em dias como aquele, havia vantagens.

Saiu do elevador, ainda prestando atenção no eco dos seus saltos conforme caminhava. Havia mais seis portas naquele andar, três de cada lado. Na parede oposta do elevador, um outro por onde traziam os prisioneiros para as consultas. Ela foi até a porta em que se lia _Dra. Hermione Granger_ numa placa de ouro velho, já descascando. Respirou fundo. As placas dos outros consultórios eram polidas e reluzentes. Mas a dela tinha vindo do outro consultório, aquele em que atendera os aurores. Tinha sido um presente de Ron.

Entrou na sala, encontrando-a como sempre com as janelas abertas. A iluminação era suficiente, não precisaria acender as lâmpadas até mais tarde. Deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa, prendeu os cabelos castanhos e cheios num coque no alto da cabeça e colocou sobre a roupa que usava – uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca de mangas curtas – o jaleco com o símbolo do Ministério da Magia bordado.

Seu consultório era simples e bonito. Uma mesa de mogno polido, cadeiras grandes de couro marrom. O divã e a poltrona, na outra extremidade, eram feitos do mesmo material. Num armário, do lado oposto à janela, ficavam as poções, os remédios e alguns equipamentos. Havia também um arquivo. Tudo era bastante organizado e sem muitos enfeites. As únicas cores que não eram neutras eram o dourado da pequena bailarina sobre a mesa – presente de seus amigos para celebrar aquela nova fase – e os cabelos vermelhos do bruxo no porta-retratos.

"Bom dia, meu amor," ela disse, tocando a face sorridente dele na foto. Depois de deixar aquela Penseira com Harry, paralisar todas as fotos tinha sido um passo enorme no tratamento, ela achava. Era melhor que ele estivesse imóvel. Assim não se distraía... Mas também não se esquecia. Hermione sorriu o primeiro sorriso que não tinha requerido um esforço enorme desde o início do dia. Era pequeno; mas qualquer sorriso honesto valia a pena. "Está um dia realmente lindo. A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando vi o céu é que ele estava igualzinho aos seus olhos..." respirou fundo. "Você ia querer dar um mergulho no mar, eu acho. Mas o feitiço te jogaria longe."

Os livros de psicologia em sua estante falavam do luto como se ele fosse mensurável, como se pudesse ser catalogado. Alguns comentavam sobre sete fases – outros estendiam até doze, quinze fases, todas complexas e interligadas. As terapias eram diversas. Uma das coisas mais importantes era o processo inicial de aceitação. Alguns escreviam em diários as cenas que inventavam, outros se perdiam em sonhos com aquele que tinham perdido. Hermione passara um ano inteiro revisitando memórias numa Penseira, assistindo a história de amor deles como se fosse um filme. Com isso no passado, o jeito que tinha encontrado para amenizar a dor era conversar com as fotos dele.

Ela _sabia_ que ele não estava ali. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha certa fé de que pudesse estar, escutando-a contar sobre sua vida, mantendo-se a par de tudo; que ele a observava e a protegia de qualquer mal. Era o que ele tinha feito a vida inteira.

Permitiu-se observar o retrato por mais alguns segundos. Respirou fundo novamente e voltou a atenção para a pasta que o Dr. Marris tinha colocado sobre sua mesa, com as informações do novo ciclo de pacientes que passaria a atender a partir daquele dia.

"Vou conversar hoje com Julia Heiss," ela continuou contando para Ron, folheando as informações da moça de... Vinte e cinco anos. "Ela foi condenada a cinquenta anos por falsidade ideológica e por... Ter aplicado a Maldição _Cruciatus_ no próprio irmão. Que beleza." Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, pegando uma pena na gaveta e fazendo algumas observações no documento de Julia Heiss.

Deixou esse de lado, pegando o próximo. Tom Thompson ( _sério_?) de dezenove anos, condenado a prisão perpétua. Tinha massacrado duzentos e quinze trouxas numa estação de metrô em Londres e matado, entre eles, trinta e dois bruxos. Comensal da Morte assumido. _Possível psicopatia e personalidade criminosa,_ ela anotou na ficha de Thompson.

"Veja só," ela começou, deixando de lado a ficha de Thompson. Dirigiu um olhar rápido à foto de Ron antes de pegar a terceira e última ficha na pasta. O ruivo estava ali, sorrindo, como sempre. Ela também esboçou outro sorriso. "Também vou conversar com..."

Hermione parou de falar.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, vinte e seis anos, condenado à prisão perpétua por utilização das três maldições imperdoáveis, por compactuar com Tom Marvolo Riddle como Comensal da Morte, pelo assassinato confesso de setenta e cinco (bruxos e trouxas) e pela execução da morte do auror Liam Patrick Houston._

.

.

.

Observou o relógio na parede. Cinquenta e sete. Cinquenta e oito. Cinquenta e nove. O ponteiro maior andou um pouco. Outro minuto tinha se passado. Entre um paciente e outro, eram exatamente quinze. Estava com os olhos presos naquele relógio há dez.

Julia Heiss tinha os cabelos loiros, mas eles eram cheios e cacheados, puxados para o castanho-claro. Falava meio encolhida e evitava contato visual. O tempo excessivo de uso da Poção Polissuco – fingiu, por um ano e meio, ser a noiva do próprio irmão, depois de matá-la. Ele era empregado do Ministério da Magia na época da guerra – a fizera perder peso, e seus ossos eram tão proeminentes que ela parecia mais frágil do que provavelmente era. Tendência incestuosa, depressão e princípio de anorexia por intoxicação. Violência moderada e estritamente passional, tinha sido o primeiro diagnóstico de Heiss.

Tom Thompson, pelo contrário, tinha grandes olhos negros que estavam atentos para tudo. Sua pele ainda era marcada pela puberdade. Apesar de ele ainda ser basicamente um adolescente, Hermione pôde perceber que tinha uma personalidade propensa a ações criminosas. O massacre em Londres, quando mencionado, foi algo encarado com certo ar de diversão. _"Muitos trouxas no mesmo lugar,"_ ele deu uma risadinha intrigante que não atingia seu olhar. _"Dá coceira."_

Tinha que admitir que, dentro de sua loucura, Voldemort tinha feito um ótimo trabalho em contaminar os bruxos com seus ideais. Principalmente os de sangue puro, como Thompson. Como seu próximo paciente.

Cinco minutos. Em cinco minutos conversaria com Draco Malfoy. Por alguns segundos se perguntou se o Dr. Marris tinha se enganado ao enviá-la aquela ficha – era um caso difícil de ser tratado com profissionalismo, era até mesmo contra os princípios da ética – mas não procurou o diretor para saber. Não importava. Ela queria. Ela sentia uma estranha necessidade de olhar para a cara dele. Olhar nos olhos do assassino de Liam. Olhar nos olhos do colega do assassino de Ron.

Quando tentava se lembrar do momento em que realmente vira Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez, uma aula qualquer de Poções, ainda do primeiro ano, surgia em sua mente. Snape estava tentando ensiná-los a diferença entre as raízes sobre o balcão, e como elas produziriam poções diferentes quando combinadas entre si. Ele fez exatamente oito perguntas que começavam com _'Alguém sabe...?'_ e _'Alguém pode me dizer...?'_ e ela ergueu a mão direita todas as vezes. Ela e o menininho loiro que pertencia à Sonserina, numa competição invisível.

Sendo Snape o mediador da disputa, Malfoy acabou favorecido e respondeu – corretamente – à sete perguntas, que lhe renderam trinta e cinco pontos para a casa da serpente. A última foi dada a Hermione, e era a mais difícil de todas. Ela acertou. Era inteligente e queria provar isso a todos eles. Ao famoso Harry Potter, ao amiguinho ruivo dele, ao professor injusto, ao menino mimado com os cabelos penteados para trás com gel.

Talvez tenha sido o momento que se sentira mais próxima dele. Nunca tinham se encostado, além do merecido tapa na cara durante o terceiro ano. Nunca tinham conversado se não fosse para se insultarem. Nunca tinha pensado nele. Não depois de sua prisão. E se fosse falar a verdade, nem mesmo antes dela. Sequer se lembrava que Malfoy era o homem que tinha matado Liam, já que isso aparecia sempre no plano de fundo do ódio e do nojo que sentia de Theodore Nott.

Só que Nott também estava morto. Malfoy não. Malfoy estava bem ali.

Cinquenta e sete. Cinquenta e oito. Cinquenta e nove. Mais uma vez, o ponteiro maior do relógio andou. Apenas dois minutos. O ar parecia suspenso. Ela conseguia sentir a própria respiração como nunca antes. Como não sentia há mais de um ano.

.

.

.

Barba. _Barba._

Ela vinha clara pelo contorno de seu rosto, concentrando-se no queixo, embaixo do lábio inferior, unindo-se nas laterais com os pelos que nasciam no buço, contornando o lábio superior. Um pouco mais escura e mais espessa que os cabelos, sem atingir as bochechas e as maçãs-do-rosto, que eram lisas como todo o resto de sua pele extremamente branca.

Quem um dia diria que Draco Malfoy exibiria uma barba cheia no rosto?

Os cabelos loiros, quase platinados, estavam bagunçados, como se não vissem um pente há dias. Ele estava magro, muito embora seus braços parecessem ligeiramente fortes na camiseta branca que, junto com as calças pretas de moletom, compunham o uniforme da prisão.

Percebeu seus lábios secos, um pouco rachados, a língua umedecendo-os de tempo em tempo. Percebeu também as manchas escuras, olheiras ligeiramente profundas abaixo de seus olhos e de seus cílios curtos.

As mãos dele estavam juntas sobre o abdômen. Cruzadas, como se fossem se juntar e fazer uma prece. Mas ele não rezaria. Hermione tinha a impressão de que em um milhão de anos, não pediria uma única coisa a Deus, independentemente de seu desespero.

"Boa tarde, Malfoy," foi o que ela disse, olhando rapidamente para a ficha de pergaminho amarelado que tinha sobre a mesa. O Draco Malfoy da foto 3x4 estava parado e sério, bem como o Draco Malfoy em sua frente. Piscando de vez em quando, respirando fundo às vezes.

"Granger," ele retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça. O tom de sua voz era especialmente indiferente.

"Como vai?" Ela folheou os dados criminais dele, passando os olhos sem realmente ler. Não precisava ler.

"Bem. E você?" Escutou ele se mexendo, ajustando o corpo na cadeira. Ela respirou fundo, levantando o olhar. Encarou todo o rosto dele e viu seus olhos com o conjunto. Cinzentos, azulando por causa do dia claro lá fora.

"Muito bem, obrigada. Vou contar um pouco sobre o tratamento e você vai me dizer se concorda com os métodos e com os possíveis medicamentos que eu possa indicar," ela empurrou um pergaminho e uma pena para o outro lado da mesa, na extremidade onde ele se encontrava. O tinteiro estava no centro da mesa. "Se você concordar, deve assinar no lugar marcado com um x. Se não concordar, podemos trabalhar como modificações. Ou você pode procurar o Dr. Marris."

"Não tenho medo de Marris", Malfoy segurou a pena, deslizando a parte macia e colorida entre os dedos compridos da mão esquerda. Suas unhas estavam curtas, um pouco tortas como se estivessem roídas.

"O tratamento inicial consiste em quinze sessões de duas horas cada, podendo ser o tempo modificado caso necessário. Você me verá todas as terças e quintas-feiras. Você deve confiar em mim", Hermione respirou fundo, visivelmente ciente de que confiança não seria algo que existiria entre eles, "e responder com sinceridade à todas as perguntas que eu fizer. Conversaremos sobre a sua criação, sobre possíveis traumas ou abusos da sua infância e adolescência, sobre as razões que lhe levaram a cometer os delitos e, principalmente, sobre seus sentimentos após a execução deles. Eu, então, traçarei uma análise dos fatos e através dessa, resolveremos se você precisa ser medicado. Dependendo do resultado, decidiremos também qual será o seu futuro em Azkaban."

Seu futuro. Em Azkaban. Soltou o ar devagar pela boca após dizer essa frase, concentrando-se de repente em alinhar a ficha de Malfoy de forma que ficasse perfeitamente reta. Desamassou os cantos do pergaminho. Teria alguém um _futuro_ sendo condenado à uma prisão perpétua em Azkaban? Imaginava que não. Ainda mais alguém sem família. Sem dinheiro. Alguém que não tinha absolutamente mais nada.

Durante a guerra, os boatos sobre a situação dos Malfoy eram insignificantes, vinham nos comentários dos membros da Ordem sobre o que estava acontecendo no campo de batalha, nas notícias que ainda não estavam contaminados pelo mal. O pai, Lucius, tinha virado cinzas junto com sua Mansão; Narcissa, muito depois, tinha cortado os pulsos ou ingerido um veneno, não conseguia se lembrar. A fortuna toda tinha sido saqueada dos bancos.

O menino irritado que vivia mostrando os dentinhos para quem o contrariasse; o menino que quase cuspiu ao chamá-la de ' _sangue-ruim nojenta_ ', o menino que achava que um dia iria dominar o mundo por causa de suas riquezas e de seu sobrenome, agora estava ali. Ele não era mais nada além de um homem de barba num uniforme de uma prisão. Malfoy tinha menos que ela. Menos que Liam, o homem que ele tinha matado. Menos até que Ron. Ron, que estava ali, imóvel naquela foto, sorrindo eternamente. Menos que Ron, o homem que tinha morrido nas mãos de outro sonserino.

Um simples prisioneiro. Um simples _paciente_.

"Sabe, Granger," ele disse de repente. Seus devaneios foram dissipados. Subiu os olhos, e eles irremediavelmente se encontraram com os de Malfoy. Cinzentos, gelados, tão diferentes do dia lá fora. Entreabriu os lábios. "Se me dissessem, há uns cinco anos, que eu estaria sentado numa cadeira como seu paciente, eu faria _isto_."

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar quando o viu erguer a mão direita, projetando apenas o dedo do meio no ar. Hermione tamborilou as unhas no tampo de mogno da mesa, como se isso fosse descontar o pequeno acesso de raiva e vergonha que estava tendo.

"Você está sentado numa cadeira, é meu paciente, e vai assinar o papel e me respeitar," ela retrucou após alguns segundos, cerrando os dentes, as unhas batendo cada vez mais forte na mesa. "Portanto, enfie o seu dedo em algum lugar que lhe convenha e nunca mais repita isso, ou realmente vai conversar com o Dr. Marris."

Malfoy sorriu. Na realidade, um dos cantos de seus lábios desidratados se curvou numa espécie de sorriso sarcástico, uma reminiscência barata do menino que tinha conhecido em Hogwarts. Ele então abaixou a mão, abrindo todos os dedos, e voltou a segurar a pena entre eles.

" _Não tenho_ medo de Marris, como já observei," Malfoy puxou os termos do tratamento para perto de si, passando os olhos rapidamente pelas cláusulas. O sorriso já havia desaparecido dos lábios, mas parecia permanecer nos olhos dele, deixando-os ainda mais afiados. Ele respirou fundo, antes de molhar a ponta da pena no tinteiro. "Você não vai ser boazinha comigo só porque somos amigos, não é mesmo, Granger?"

Hermione parou de tamborilar as unhas na mesa.

"Como amigos como você, eu sou ainda melhor," respondeu, soltando devagar o ar pelas narinas.

O canto dos lábios dele novamente se contorceu num sorriso, e o barulho da pena arranhando o pergaminho no formato de sua assinatura foi a única coisa que interrompeu o _tic-tac_ do relógio.

.

.

.

 **(continua)**

.

.

.

 **Nº DE PÁGINAS:** 09

 **MÚSICA:** The Antlers - Kettering (obrigada, The 100!)

 **DATA DA PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO:** 15.12.2017

...

 _ **Hallelujah**_ significa _Aleluia_ , que por sua vez significa _Louvar a Deus._ Para algumas religiões monoteístas, é a palavra que demonstra a maior devoção de todas, algo sagrado. Acho que a fanfic busca um pouco o significado dessa palavra, bem como a linda música de Leonard Cohen.

Essencialmente, eu mudei algumas coisas no _plot_ de Halle. Quem está lendo de novo vai pegar rapidinho essa mudança – quem está aqui pela primeira vez vai entender mais tarde! (; Estava relendo a minha antiga 'nota final' do primeiro capítulo e eu dizia que essa fanfic era direta e que eu não ia enrolar muito. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Obrigada sempre por todas as reviews e por todo o carinho. Vocês sabem que são minha maior alegria né?


	2. Had Gadia

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

* * *

.

 **CAPÍTULO 02: HAD GADIA**

.

.

.

 _That secret that you know but you don't know how to tell  
It fucks with your honor and it teases your head_

.

.

.

 **03 DE JULHO DE 2006**

.

 **P** RECISAVA LAVAR os cabelos. Foi o que Hermione constatou ao passar a mão por eles, encarando todos os pergaminhos e livros espalhados por sua cama. A mão voltou um pouco oleosa – o calor incomum no Reino Unido naquele verão fazia com que sua cabeça suasse mais. Talvez por isso estivesse com aquela dor irritante nas têmporas.

Poderia ser sono ou fome. Ou um problema de visão. Ou quem sabe seu corpo estava reagindo mal porque ela tinha se esquecido – _de novo_ –de tomar os remédios naquela manhã. Largou a pena e fechou o tinteiro, respirando fundo, um pouco irritada. Era o calor.

Ela se encaminhou até o banheiro. Seu apartamento em Londres, aquele que dividira com Ron durante as duas semanas em que foram noivos, era forrado com um carpete grosso. Ele costumava deixar pegadas por todos os cantos. Elas ficavam ali por alguns segundos antes de desaparecerem. Hermione gostava de seguir as pegadas e surpreendê-lo no cômodo que ele estivesse, tentando assustá-lo. Ele fazia aquela cara de _"não estou impressionado"_ de sempre, e ela acabava rindo e beijando-o. Ron gostava de fazer amor no chão, às vezes – dizia que o carpete era mais confortável que o colchão da cama.

Mas aquele não era mais o caso. Ron não estava mais ali para deixar pegadas que ela pudesse seguir e, na hospedaria onde passava a maior parte de seu tempo, o chão era de madeira. O colchão era definitivamente mais confortável que isso – menos assim, coberto por fotos e recortes de jornais, pergaminhos com o nome de Draco Malfoy se perdendo pelas dobras do acolchoado.

Depois de um mês conversando com Julia Heiss e Tom Thompson, respectivamente, Hermione tinha seus casos prontos. Entregara tudo a Marris na última terça-feira. Logo após as primeiras sessões já tinha estruturado um plano, como sempre fazia com seus pacientes. Escrevia nas viagens de trem ou nos momentos em que o silêncio era grande demais durante os finais de semana. O caso de Thompson era definitivamente mais complicado, já que apresentava características psicopatas; a violência de Heiss era bastante passional. Fizera um quadro comparativo entre os dois e estava bastante satisfeita com os resultados.

Não estava, porém, nem um pouco satisfeita com os obtidos nas sessões de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione ligou o chuveiro, verificando a temperatura da água com as costas da mão. Apesar do calor, não tinha a menor intenção de tomar um banho gelado. Enquanto esperava que a água esquentasse mais, tirou a roupa lentamente e pegou, no _nécessaire_ sobre a pia, tudo que precisava. Shampoo, condicionador, sabonete. Entrou no chuveiro e fechou os olhos ao molhar os cabelos.

Já fazia duas semanas que tinha iniciado as tentativas de relatório sobre Draco Malfoy. O Dr. Marris tinha se surpreendido quando ela não entregou nada sobre ele durante a última conversa. O fato é que tinha passado noites em claro tentando chegar em algum lugar, escrever alguma coisa, _descrever_ alguma coisa, mas não tinha conseguido. Nem ao menos uma linha. Amassara dezenas de pergaminhos, acabara com um tinteiro inteiro, quase estragara a ponta de uma pena por rabiscar com raiva. Marris lhe deu mais uma semana de prazo – semana esta que acabava _amanhã_.

Por mais que ela tentasse, espremesse o cérebro, os livros, ela não conseguia escrever. Thompson – o caso mais grave a se comparar dentre os que estavam ali – fora violentado aos doze anos pelo próprio pai. Malfoy nunca sofrera nenhum tipo de violência durante a infância ( _'além daquele tapa que você me deu quando estava de TPM, ou quando aquele bicho arrancou meu braço fora'_ , ele dissera, o sorriso sempre no canto esquerdo da boca). Thompson mal tinha conhecido os irmãos ou a mãe, que morreram num acidente de carro quando pequenos, quando a família ainda não se tinha se vendido aos preconceitos. O pai dele culpava as invenções trouxas pela tragédia. Criou o menino para ser um pequeno monstro que detestava trouxas. Malfoy crescera com os pais enviando doces e presentes para Hogwarts, nunca sequer ficara resfriado. Thompson, em sua loucura, acreditava em Voldemort como se esse fosse um deus – Malfoy não aparentava acreditar em nada.

Ele não era louco como sua tia Bellatrix, ele não falava sozinho, não tinha medo como Julia Heiss e a maioria dos outros pacientes, ou sintomas de estresse pós-traumático. Ele não se orgulhava de nada, mas também não sentia remorso por nada. Fora extremamente displicente e indiferente ao responder qualquer pergunta que ela tinha feito e, o pior de tudo, parecia que estava ali à passeio. Como se Azkaban fosse uma espécie de colônia de férias a qual ele fora obrigado a frequentar.

Talvez fosse um mentiroso compulsivo. Talvez estivesse tirando uma com a cara dela. Hermione não sabia ao certo. Mas enquanto espalhava o shampoo pelas mechas castanhas, formando espuma branca com os dedos, lembrava-se de que não tinha nem ao menos uma linha escrita. Não podia tomar a poção para relaxar e descansar, _de novo_. Tinha que apresentar alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – para seu supervisor, na manhã seguinte.

Ela se recusava a acreditar no clichê daquilo tudo. Draco Malfoy, uma incógnita. Ela _se recusava_.

.

.

.

 **04 DE JULHO DE 2006**

.

"Bom dia, Dra. Granger! Sente-se."

Gerald Marris era filho do antigo diretor do St. Mungus, o principal administrador de Azkaban, professor na Escola de Medibruxos, mas nem por isso sua expressão era arrogante. Com seus cinquenta anos, tinha cabelos grisalhos e a pele queimada de sol, a gravata cor-de-chumbo por baixo do jaleco. Sua sala era um pouco maior que a de Hermione, com poltronas de couro negro e enfeites esquisitos, de diversos cantos do mundo. Nas paredes, ele tinha pendurado seus certificados e mapas trouxas de séculos diferentes. Era bastante impressionante perceber como o contorno dos continentes ia se modificando com o passar do tempo.

Mas não era na evolução cartográfica que Hermione estava pensando quando se sentou na cadeira indicada por seu chefe, segurando uma pasta no colo. Estava completamente ciente de que não acreditava em nenhuma palavra do que escrevera no relatório de Malfoy, feito às pressas naquela manhã, durante a travessia de Rosyth para Azkaban. Nunca antes aquilo tinha acontecido. Marris sorriu, e ela tentou retribuir. Sentia-se nervosa.

"Bom dia, Dr. Marris. Passou o fim de semana com sua família?" Ela indicou o porta-retratos ao lado do tinteiro do médico. A família dele – a esposa e dois filhos – acenava alegremente. Começar uma reunião perguntando algo como aquele parecia até mesmo uma estratégia. Tamborilou as unhas na pasta, as pernas também um pouco inquietas.

"Ah sim, Dominik voltou de Hogwarts, fiquei com ele o tempo inteiro," ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para que Hermione entregasse a pasta com o relatório. Ela desviou o olhar. Esperava que, ao menos, ele não lesse com atenção, pelo menos não em sua frente. "Teve maiores dificuldades com o relatório?"

"Não, senhor," _mentira_. Mentira, Hermione, mentira. Respirou fundo. "Confesso que se trata de um caso bastante complexo e o paciente não exatamente colabora, então fiz alguns testes físicos para ter algum esclarecimento maior. Ainda está incompleto, mas..."

Por alguma graça de Deus, Marris simplesmente fechou a pasta e colocou-a sobre uma pilha de outras coisas, cruzando os dedos grossos sobre a mesa e observando-a atentamente.

"Quais testes você realizou?"

"Testes de faculdade mental," ela cruzou as pernas, ajustando a barra da saia preta com as mãos, puxando-a mais sobre os joelhos. "Ele reagiu... Bem, na maioria das vezes, conforme o esperado."

 _Testes de faculdade mental._ Não precisava explicar isso para Marris – ele sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Eram análises feitas com imagens projetadas na frente do paciente enquanto era submetido a um feitiço que registrava, em um pergaminho, os dados fisiológicos, como a frequência cardíaca e respiratória, a variação de ondas cerebrais, dentre outros.

Pessoas com a saúde mental perfeita reagiam de forma diferente de criminosos. Elas se comportavam normalmente diante das primeiras imagens – um carro, um bebê, um barquinho – e então, se assustavam quando de repente uma dessas figuras cotidianas era trocada por um cadáver, um momento de agressão, quantidades grandes de sangue. Por mais que se controlassem no exterior, diversos sintomas físicos denunciavam o desconforto perante tais cenas.

Criminosos normalmente não apresentavam essa mudança. As reações físicas ao observar um cachorrinho e uma pessoa esquartejada eram exatamente as mesmas. Era de se esperar que Malfoy reagisse dessa maneira...

...Muito embora ele tenha reagido como uma pessoa normal. Sua frequência cardíaca tinha aumentado, e ele desviou o olhar em certo ponto.

"Deixe-me adivinhar," Marris tirou os óculos de leitura e guardou-os no bolso do jaleco, com um sorrisinho leve no rosto. "Sociopata criminoso."

A expressão, falada naquele tom, parecia até mesmo um cargo de respeito.

"Não, na verdade," ela continuou com os olhos pregados na barra da saia. Diagnosticar Malfoy como um sociopata criminoso (psicopata, que seja) seria dar um tiro no escuro. Normalmente pessoas com essa característica, como Thompson, apresentavam lesões no lobo frontal do cérebro, e essas lesões as impediam de sentir emoções mais fortes. O cérebro de Malfoy era simplesmente perfeito. Não apresentava nenhum dano. "Está mais para narcisista patológico."

Marris riu. Hermione lançou um olhar meio sem graça para seu chefe.

"Narcissa Malfoy se matou antes que pudessem tratá-la. Vivia repetindo que não precisava disso. Imagino que esteja no sangue? O fruto não cai longe da árvore."

"Imagino que sim," ela concordou, ainda um pouco nervosa. Queria sair dali. Não gostava de conversar com as pessoas quando não sabia exatamente sobre o que estava falando ou o que estava fazendo. E isso era tão raro em seu mundo que causava uma sensação horrível, como se ela mesma estivesse sendo submetida aos testes de faculdade mental.

"Hermione," a voz de Marris chegou séria a seus ouvidos. Ergueu os olhos castanhos, de cílios alongados pelo rímel, e piscou algumas vezes, a mão finalmente relaxando na barra da saia. A expressão no rosto do médico foi reproduzida em seu rosto. "Você está bem? Tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso?"

"Como assim, Dr. Marris?" Ela percebeu a mudança no próprio tom de voz. Franziu as sobrancelhas de leve e ajeitou a postura, sentindo-se mais profissional, mais ela mesma, de repente.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos. Era um homem bonito.

"Como eu disse na nossa última reunião, o caso de Draco Malfoy nunca deveria ter chegado em suas mãos. Mas depois que o erro foi cometido... Bem, ele já tinha assinado os termos, e você sabe o quanto é complicado quebrar um contrato mágico. Não é que eu não confie no seu trabalho, Hermione, você sabe disso, mas a carga emocional desse caso... A ética da medicina nos diz que não podemos..."

"... tratar ninguém quando estamos emocionalmente envolvidos," ela continuou séria, interrompendo-o. Sentiu-se arrogante por alguns segundos. "Tive essa disciplina, senhor."

"É claro que sim," ele deu um sorriso pequeno e simpático. "Mas Liam Houston era um grande amigo de Ron, Malfoy era diretamente conectado a Nott... Por isso mesmo, eu reitero o que disse da última vez – se a qualquer momento você quiser abandonar o caso, é só dizer, que enfrentaremos as complicações da quebra do contrato."

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos lavados na noite anterior, sentindo os dedos deslizarem facilmente pelos fios castanhos. Cerrou os dentes – alguma mensagem involuntária de seu cérebro, demonstrando uma raiva repentina que tinha sentido por Marris. Fazia algum tempo que seu corpo não tinha reações tão incontroláveis. Precisava se lembrar de voltar a tomar os remédios, na manhã seguinte.

"Eu sou uma médica e Draco Malfoy não é nada além de mais um paciente. Mesmo com tudo isso o senhor disse, doutor, minha missão como médica é tratar o paciente, descobrir seus motivos verdadeiros, descobrir o que o tornou assim. E essa missão eu vou cumprir até o final, em memória de Liam. E em memória de Ron."

.

.

.

 **11 DE ABRIL DE 2003**

.

Eles não tinham chuveiro naquele apartamento. Eles não tinham _nada_ naquele apartamento, não podiam nem ao menos chamá-lo de _apartamento_. Tinha tão poucos metros quadrados quanto era possível por lei. O trem corria ali perto e as paredes chegavam a tremer; às vezes Hermione tinha a impressão de que tudo ia cair aos pedaços. Mas já fazia dois anos que moravam ali, e nada tinha acontecido.

Mas uma coisa era verdade: tomava mais banhos de banheira naquele lugar do que em qualquer dos hotéis cheios estrelas pelo mundo que tinha estado quando ainda viajava com seus pais, quando as coisas ainda estavam na normalidade. Era o único jeito de conseguir água quente – encher a banheira com água gelada e aquecer com magia. Encontrava fios do cabelo ruivo de Ron no ralo, às vezes, e ele sempre deixava as roupas emboladas com os sapatos. Ele _nunca_ dobrava as roupas.

Só que ela não conseguia se zangar, por mais que esse fosse seu primeiro instinto. Como alguém se preocuparia com roupas dobradas naquela situação? A maioria das pessoas estava preocupada em não enlouquecer ou em não receber um comunicado doloroso. E Ron já tinha recebido sua cota de comunicados dolorosos.

A água da banheira já estava ficando morna. As paredes de azulejo branco suavam. Estava ali há mais ou menos meia hora – Ron estava atrasado. Ela não se zangava com as roupas, mas ela se zangava com os atrasos. Era horrível viver assim. Com medo. Com _pavor_ o tempo inteiro, a cada minuto que se passava e ele não chegava.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, molhando-o novamente. O trem passou mais uma vez, e o pequeno terremoto a assustou de leve. Achava que nunca iria se acostumar com aquilo. _Não queria_ se acostumar com aquilo.

"Estou em casa," ele não precisou gritar para anunciar. O apartamento era pequeno o suficiente para que ela escutasse todos os movimentos dele no único outro cômodo. Hermione soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo.

"Você está atrasado," ela saiu da banheira, enrolando-se na toalha branca. Não estava tão frio quanto poderia estar em Glasgow naquela época do ano, mas, mesmo assim, sair da água morna a fez estremecer. A banheira ocupava quase o banheiro todo, era verdade, e a porta ainda abria para dentro. Aquele lugar era sufocante.

Ron estava de costas para ela, no meio da sala – que era o quarto e a cozinha e todo o resto – mexendo em alguns sacos plásticos. Um cheiro gostoso de comida pairava no ar, e as persianas estavam entreabertas, pintando a sala com listras cinzentas e douradas. "Passei para comprar comida chinesa para a gente. Acho que podemos dar um tempo naquela sopa."

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, terminando de se enxugar. "Tínhamos dinheiro suficiente para comida chinesa?"

"Não foi muito caro," os ombros dele estavam baixos. Hermione colocou o robe e se aproximou. "É _yakissola_ , porque eu não sei falar outra palavra."

Ela riu um pouquinho. Ron virou o rosto para ela. Ele não usava as vestes de auror todos os dias, apenas quando em alguma missão urgente. Era perigoso ser identificado. Na maioria das vezes estava assim, de jeans e camiseta preta, às vezes uma jaqueta, como um trouxa qualquer. Só que trinta vezes mais cansado do que um trouxa qualquer, " _Yakissoba._ "

"Faz mesmo diferença?" Ele sorriu de leve e aproximou o rosto do seu, mas beijou-a na testa e não nos lábios. Hermione fechou os olhos rapidamente. Ela só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo e que eles pudessem sorrir e sentir alguma coisa que não fosse medo e cansaço. "Liam matou um cara hoje. Um capanga dos comensais que tentou invadir o banco. Eu não estava por perto."

Bom... Mais um dia. "Amanhã Kingsley vai me procurar para conversar com ele, então. O que é bom, porque se eu ficar mais um minuto nesse apartam–" o trem passou novamente, alertando-a. Ron riu um pouquinho.

"Vamos comer, você precisa me ensinar como usar os _mashi_."

" _Hashi._ Francamente, Ron..."

"Tá, _leviooosa_ , já entendi."

Ela riu. Se não fosse por ele ali e toda a normalidade que ele trazia, tudo que era familiar e bom, tinha certeza que já teria perdido a cabeça. Que não teria a menor condição de ajudar quem quer que fosse. Que não teria a menor condição de participar daquela guerra. Se um dia ele não estivesse apenas atrasado... Se um dia ele não voltasse para casa...

Balançou o pensamento para longe. Ele estava ali, essa era a realidade. Era isso que importava.

.

.

.

 **01 DE AGOSTO DE 2006**

.

As paredes de Azkaban eram de pedra.

Mas qual era a diferença? A maioria das paredes do mundo eram de pedra. Algumas cobertas por camadas finas de argamassa e tinta, outras não. As de Azkaban não eram. Mas as de Hogwarts também não e, no fim, era tudo a mesma coisa. Uma prisão, um colégio, uma mansão. Sempre paredes erguidas para a proteger o que estava lá dentro do que estava lá fora – e vice-versa.

As paredes de Azkaban estavam riscadas. Os prisioneiros que ocuparam aquela cela antes dele costumavam contar os dias que faltavam – para sua morte? Para sua liberdade? Nunca iria descobrir. Mas não fazia diferença, não de verdade. Draco não fazia riscos. Achava mais fácil contar os dias de acordo com a luz que entrava ou saía de sua janela engradada. Achava mais fácil não contar os dias, na verdade. Ficaria ali para sempre. Não _precisava_ contar os dias.

Será que as paredes de Azkaban serviam para alguma coisa?

Voldemort estava morto. Não fazia sentido prender e continuar prendendo seus seguidores. Não era como se restasse qualquer força de vontade neles. Não era como se houvesse astúcia ou genialidade o suficiente para que criassem outro Voldemort. Não era como se tivessem _número_ suficiente para criar uma associação em que trocariam figurinhas ao relembrarem os dias de glória. Não tiveram dias de glória. O mundo não precisava mais temê-los.

É, as paredes de Azkaban, tão grossas e úmidas, não serviam para nada. Era apenas mais uma forma de mostrar para o mundo lá fora que _alguma coisa_ estava sendo feita.

Draco se levantou ao escutar os passos do carcereiro se aproximando. Será que um dia sairia daquele lugar? Conseguira se livrar da pena de morte – a prisão perpétua era apenas mais um obstáculo a derrubar. Uma das belezas da _nova gestão_ , do _novo mundo_ , da _Era Marris_ ou sabe-se lá como se chamava tudo aquilo, era que eles eram _humanos_. Eles não eram dementadores com fome de alma, eles não eram monstros que tinham dedicado sua vida a exterminar o outro, não, eles eram os _bonzinhos_. Eles acreditavam na cura. Eles acreditavam em Deus. Eles acreditavam também na ciência e na magia – porque isso _não era_ anormal, veja bem – e eles acreditavam em redenção.

E a redenção vinha com a assinatura daquela sangue-ruim. Que simbólico.

O guarda destrancou sua cela. Draco estendeu as mãos para ser magicamente algemado. Sairia daquele lugar se um dia Hermione Granger o achasse _redimido_ o suficiente.

Não sabia bem como isso iria acontecer, não ainda. Dezesseis sessões depois, ainda não tinha descoberto se estava tirando uma com a cara dela ou se estava tentando levar alguma coisa a sério. Não conseguia saber também se _ela_ não estava tirando com a cara dele. Ela não se deixava abalar. Mesmo que ele tivesse infernizado sua vida em Hogwarts, mesmo que ele tivesse perseguido sua _raça_ durante a guerra.

Mesmo que ele tivesse acabado com a vida de Weasley.

Deu um sorrisinho leve, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que o levaria ao consultório. É verdade, _isso_ ela não sabia. Matar Ronald Weasley. _Disso_ ele não queria ser redimido. Nem fodendo.

.

.

.

"Boa tarde, Malfoy."

Granger cumprimentou-o como de costume, naquele tom de obrigação, quando ele entrou na sala. O carcereiro soltou seus pulsos e ela agradeceu, permitindo que ele fosse embora. Sabia que o guarda esperava o fim das sessões ali mesmo, na porta do consultório. Draco mexeu os pulsos e sentou-se na poltrona de sempre.

"Olá," foi o que ele disse. Observou as feições dela, que mexia em alguns papéis. Seus cabelos estavam presos, como se ela não tivesse tido tempo de penteá-los, e ela tinha manchas um pouco escuras abaixo dos olhos castanhos. Parecia exausta. Mesmo assim, não podia negar que tinha se transformado numa mulher bonita, que tinha lidado bem com o crescimento. Lembrava-se de que ela era um desastre até uns catorze anos.

Ela apertou a têmpora esquerda com o indicador, uma dor de cabeça visível. Draco passou a mão pelo próprio rosto, sentindo a barba pinicar a pele de sua mão, e esperou até que Granger falasse alguma coisa. Ela demorou mais alguns segundos assim – de olhos fechados, pressionando a têmpora – e então buscou uma pena na gaveta, abrindo os olhos e soltando o ar pela boca.

"Hoje vamos conversar sobre preconceito," ela disse, numa voz cansada que não lembrava sua voz normalmente profissional. Suas unhas estavam pintadas com um esmalte claro – Draco percebeu isso quando ela passou a mão pelo pescoço. "Acredito que o ódio seja fundamentado no preconceito."

"Ódio?" Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Sim, ódio. Haveria outro motivo plausível para você cometer todas as atrocidades que cometeu, Malfoy?"

" _Atrocidades?"_

Ela fechou a mão de repente, como se estivesse tentando controlar um acesso de raiva. Issoera novo. Draco sentiu os lábios se esticarem numa espécie de sorriso.

" _Utilização das três maldições imperdoáveis, assassinato confesso de cento e cinquenta pessoas e etc.,"_ ela disse, parecendo impaciente, lendo as linhas da primeira página de sua ficha criminal. Draco sentiu o sorriso aumentar ainda mais, ao se lembrar de que o nome de Weasley não estava naquela ficha. "Se _isso_ não é uma atrocidade, o que é?"

E ali estava, o momento em que ele nunca sabia se queria fazê-la perder o juízo ou talvez tentar ganhar sua confiança. Ficou sério antes de responder, mexendo os ombros ligeiramente.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.

"Trabalho."

Granger respirou fundo e escondeu o rosto cansado nas mãos. Continuou respirando fundo depois de fazer isso. Draco se segurou para não sorrir mais. Ela tivera tanto trabalho para parecer profissional e impassível nas últimas semanas, e agora deixava os nervos tomarem conta de uma vez? Por um momento achou que estava prestes a chorar. Mas então, ela descobriu o rosto, e olhou séria para ele. Seus olhos esverdeavam por causa do sol que entrava pela janela.

"Você aceitou cooperar comigo no momento que assinou o pergaminho. Se prefere ser tratado por Marris..."

"O que eu estou tentando dizer, Granger, é que para mim esses casos não são _atrocidades_. São simplesmente coisas que eu tive que fazer. Do mesmo jeito que você tem que tratar pacientes que precisam de tratamento, eu tive que matar pessoas que precisavam ser mortas."

Alguns segundos depois, com os lábios entreabertos, ela pareceu estranhamente satisfeita com a resposta. Puta maluca.

"Você já leu Thomas Hobbes?"

Ele não estava esperando por isso. Talvez a terapia de Granger realmente funcionasse, porque por um segundo ou dois ele permaneceu quieto, olhando para ela, sem piscar. Poucos foram os momentos na vida como aquele, em que Draco Malfoy se sentiu desconcertado.

"Thomas H – _quem?_ " Ele não deixou de utilizar ironia na voz, mesmo estando em desvantagem sobre o assunto. Ela pareceu gostar da reação, porém. Esboçou um sorrisinho e anotou qualquer coisa no pergaminho em sua frente.

 _Viu?_ Ele também nunca ia saber se ela não estava tirando uma com a cara dele.

"Um filósofo trouxa chamado Thomas Hobbes."

"Ah, um filósofo _trouxa_! Claro, sei tudo sobre eles," Draco a encarou por alguns segundos, soltando um risinho pelo nariz logo depois. "Granger, você está de brincadeira comigo."

"Se você não é preconceituoso, por que não leria um livro trouxa? Talvez não acredite na capacidade mental deles? Você aceitaria ler um livro trouxa como, hum, _trabalho_?"

Draco estudou seu rosto, como fizera ao entrar na sala. Impressionante a mudança repentina de humor – ela ou era tão louca quanto seus pacientes, ou estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Exibia agora um ar vitorioso. Ele forçou uma expressão indiferente, dando de ombros.

"Sim," respondeu, sem saber se era verdade ou mentira. Não acreditava que qualquer filósofo fosse explicar alguma coisa concreta sobre sua mente – muito menos um filósofo _trouxa_. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Ele não sabia, até aquele momento, que se lembrava exatamente da expressão que ela usava em Hogwarts quando tinha alguma resposta a seus insultos.

"Thomas Hobbes dizia que _o homem é o lobo do homem_. Ou seja, que o ser humano é inapto a viver em sociedade, pois sempre quer dominar o outro. Quando _o outro_ é diferente, esse desejo de domínio é ainda maior e mais violento – daí, estabelece-se o preconceito. E ao menos que tenhamos uma autoridade que intervenha nas nossas ações à favor da paz, tudo se torna um caos."

Ela parecia estar recitando uma das respostas inacabáveis tiradas de _História da Magia – Volume I_ como fazia nas aulas intermináveis dessa disciplina. Weasley estava sempre dormindo.

 _Weasley ainda está dormindo,_ ele pensou, segurando um sorrisinho nos lábios. Mas talvez Granger tivesse percebido o sorriso, porque também sorriu de leve, mas ironicamente, como se tivesse atingido seu interesse com aquelas palavras que não faziam o menor sentido.

"Voldemort," ela disse com a voz firme. Ninguém mais tinha respeito por aquele nome. Uma sangue-ruim qualquer o pronunciava como se nada significasse. "Era uma autoridade que intervinha na natureza do homem, mas ao invés de tentar acalmá-la, ele a estimulava. E por isso todos os seus seguidores eram tão radicais em relação à pureza do sangue."

Estreitou os olhos cinzentos para ela, sentindo a garganta repentinamente seca. "Você está tentando explicar toda a dinâmica do mundo bruxo com a teoria de um trouxa qualquer?"

" _Hobbes_ não era um tr – qual é a diferença? O que você sabe sobre trouxas que te deixa tão incomodado? Vamos lá."

"Eu não sei nada sobre trouxas, Granger. Não faço a menor questão. Sei que eles pagam impostos e rezam pra caralho, mas até aí os bruxos também. E tanto faz – todo mundo grita e chora ao ser torturado, alguns até se mijam. Todo mundo tem medo de morrer. Trouxas não me incomodam. A questão aqui é que _você_ , e vocês, sangue-ruins em geral, não sabem nada sobre bruxos. Vocês buscam _explicações lógicas_ para tudo, vocês querem que _magia_ faça sentido nessa cabecinha condicionada para ser trouxa. Vocês não acreditam naquilo que vocês clamam ser."

Granger ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele também não sabia que se lembrava exatamente da expressão que ela fazia nas raras vezes que errava a resposta a uma pergunta.

"Agora _eu_ vou te dizer o que o _Lord das Trevas_ realmente tentava explicar," Draco apoiou o antebraço esquerdo em cima da mesa. Ali estava ela. A _Marca Negra._ A tatuagem que seus seguidores descobriram ser impossível de esconder ou remover após a queda de Voldemort. "Essa marca nunca vai embora. Sabe o que isso significa? _Lealdade._ O que corre nas minhas veias é inexplicável. Não tem lógica por trás disso. Não _tem que ter_. A pureza do meu sangue me mostra que eu sou _digno_ desse dom que nós dois dividimos, mas que eu nunca questionaria. _Eu_ sou leal a ele. Isso me faz merecedor da minha mágica."

Ela demorou alguns segundos para absorver o que ele tinha dito. As sobrancelhas já não estavam mais erguidas, e sim levemente franzidas. Os olhos castanhos claros demais por causa da luz estudaram sua expressão facial e depois a marca em seu antebraço. Draco conseguia sentir a respiração dela suspensa. Ou talvez fosse a dele.

Depois de alguns instantes, Granger quebrou o contato visual, anotando mais algumas coisas em seu pergaminho. Draco voltou a relaxar na poltrona, escondendo o braço mais uma vez. Ela demorou demais para voltar a falar alguma coisa. E, quando falou, foi de novo com o tom de voz exausto com que ela tinha iniciado a conversa.

"O seu, hum, _trabalho_ era ajudar Voldemort a limpar o mundo bruxo dessas pessoas que você considera indignas porque são diferentes de você. Ou seja, preconceito. O fundamento do seu ódio. Faz sentido?"

"Isso é ridículo," Draco soltou a respiração pela boca. Por um momento pequeno ele tinha achado que ela estava levando a sério o que ele tinha dito, que estava vendo algum sentido. Tentou se segurar no mesmo pensamento das últimas sessões – _precisava_ estar bem na fita dela se queria sair daquele lugar. Mas a repulsa que sentia por Granger e todas as suas crenças deixava um gosto amargo no fundo de sua língua. "Talvez a sua filosofia sangue-ruim funcione com outro imbecil, mas _esse imbecil aqui_ tem certeza absoluta de que tudo que ele não precisa é de um tratamento vazio com uma desculpa de ser-humano que nem você. Vem cá, não é contra os princípios grifinórios do caralho a quatro, _você_ ser minha médica? Houston não era seu amiguinho? Ele foi o último homem que eu matei, sabia? E ele tinha o sangue _puro_ , não tinha? Pense nisso."

Ela não olhou para ele. Muito pelo contrário, deixou os olhos presos no porta-retratos que estava sempre em sua mesa. Draco não podia ver a foto dali. Mas não precisava. Não se esqueceria dos traços do último homem que realmente tinha matado. Do seu último _trabalho_.

.

.

.

 **16 DE JUNHO DE 1998**

.

Enquanto sentia o peso da cabeça dele em seu colo, Hermione nem podia acreditar. O coração batia forte e ela fingiu que estava interessada no livro que lia, mas ela só conseguia pensar que ele estava ali. Que ele estava deitado em suas pernas e que eles estavam juntos. Que os dedos dela podiam deslizar pelos fios ruivos e lisos de seus cabelos a hora que ela bem entendesse. Que não era mais sonho. Que não era mais esperança. _Era real._

"Alguma coisa engraçada?" Ron perguntou, tirando o tênis pelos calcanhares. Hermione percebeu que estava sorrindo que nem uma idiota para o livro que não estava lendo. O rosto esquentou um pouco.

"Não, não é nada," ela deixou o livro de lado, porque não fazia nem sentido. O fogo na lareira deixava o rosto dele com tons alaranjados; ressaltava a cor de seus cabelos e fazia os olhos mudarem de cor. O fogo também disfarçava o rubor nas suas próprias bochechas. "Você precisa cortar o cabelo," falou qualquer coisa. Ela _podia_ ser vulnerável agora. Ela não precisava esconder. Mas ela ainda não tinha coragem.

"Como você quer que eu corte?" Ele segurou a mão dela que antes se ocupava com o livro, e entrelaçou os dedos nos seus. Hermione sentia o coração bater forte como se fosse explodir. Num impulso, arranhou de leve o couro cabeludo dele com a mão que fazia o cafuné. Isso o fez sorrir rapidamente e fechar os olhos por um instante.

"Mais curto? Não sei. Queria que você tirasse essa franja da cara," deu uma risadinha e afastou o cabelo dele da testa. Ron riu junto com ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado, passando um dos braços pelo seu tronco, abraçando-a pela cintura. A outra mão ainda entrelaçada com a dela. Hermione mordeu o lábio de leve enquanto sentia o corpo amolecer contra o dele. Fazia uma semana. Mas a verdade, é que fazia a vida inteira.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, respirando fundo quando encostou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça. De algum jeito, ela sabia que ele estava respirando o cheiro do seu shampoo. Suas pernas estavam inquietas. Ela queria que tivesse algum jeito de mostrar para ele que a própria felicidade não cabia mais dentro do corpo.

Girou um pouco o corpo dentro do abraço para poder encará-lo, e deslizou a mão pelo rosto dele, novamente afastando a franja ruiva da testa. Ele a olhou de pertinho – os olhos que ela sabia serem tão azuis, esverdeados devido à luz da lareira, os cílios quase dourados. Ela _podia_ ser vulnerável agora, mas ela não queria. Não disse nada, apenas vencendo a distância entre eles para beijá-lo.

Ron sorriu contra seu beijo por um segundo, mas logo escorregou a língua contra a dela, movendo-se num ritmo lento e demorado, quase uma carícia sutil. Uma de suas mãos deslizou pela parte de trás de sua cabeça, os dedos enroscando nas ondas castanhas, e ela sentia o coração disparado no peito e todos os poros da pele arrepiados.

Quando pararam de se beijar, alguns minutos depois, Hermione abriu os olhos para encontrá-lo com os dele ainda fechados, como se aproveitando ainda o gosto do beijo. O cabelo tinha caído sobre o rosto novamente. Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos, estava muito sério.

"Eu te amo."

Hermione sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso.

.

.

.

 **01 DE AGOSTO DE 2006**

.

Granger continuou com os olhos baixos, tamborilando as unhas no tampo da mesa de madeira. Foi a primeira vez que Draco percebeu que ela usava uma aliança dourada no anelar da mão direita. Tentou não franzir o cenho em curiosidade. Isso não significava que...?

"De fato, Malfoy, a sua ficha cair na minha mesa foi um erro da penitenciária," ela ergueu o olhar para ele, parando com as _batucadas_ por um instante. Draco continuou a ouvi-las de alguma forma. "Mas agora estamos aqui."

Ela sorriu enquanto sustentavam o olhar. Na verdade, os cantos de sua boca se moveram um milímetro para cima. Então, levantou-se, e buscou alguma coisa em uma das estantes que decoravam seu consultório. _Ela era noiva de Weasley_. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz enquanto a observava de costas, com os cabelos presos, a figura magra se destacando na camisa branca.

Tudo sobre aquela noite fazia mais sentido agora. Eles eram _noivos._

 _Bam!_ Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos quando ela pôs um livro pesado sobre a mesa – apenas pelo estilo da capa e o papel branco das folhas, ele podia saber que não fora comprado no Beco Diagonal. Ela apoiou o quadril na lateral da mesa, mais próxima dele do que antes, e cruzou os braços.

"As pessoas que você matou, se perguntássemos, teriam direito de _achar_ que _não precisavam_ morrer. Bem como todos os meus pacientes têm o direito de _achar_ que _não precisam_ de tratamento. _Trabalho_."

A capa do livro era de couro vermelho, e em linhas douradas – _sério mesmo_ – um desenho malfeito de um homem segurando uma espada e um cetro se erguia sobre o que parecia ser uma vila. Em letras garrafais se lia: O LEVIATÃ, de Thomas Hobbes. Draco subiu os olhos até que se encontrassem com os dela. Granger ainda sorria aquele sorriso de mentira.

"Boa leitura, Malfoy. Até semana que vem."

.

.

.

 **(continua)**

.

.

.

 **Nº DE PÁGINAS:** 16

 **MÚSICA:** Blood Bank – Bon Iver

 **DATA DA PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO:** 29.12.2017 **  
**...

 _ **Had Gadia**_ , na fanfic original, era o nome da música tema. Ela falava sobre um ciclo vicioso. Eu não acho que a música continue combinando com Halle, mas quis deixar o nome (tradução literal do hebraico é "o cordeirinho").

Então, a diferença do _plot_ já está estabelecida nesse capítulo. No original, a Hermione sabia desde o princípio que o Ron tinha sido morto pelo Draco – o que eu sempre achei estúpido de alguma maneira, então resolvi mudar. _Oficialmente_ o Draco só matou o Liam... (;

Mesma coisa que eu disse na minha nota original – essa fanfic é _tão_ Ron&Hermione quanto Draco&Hermione, e nessa reescrita vão existir _bem mais_ flashbacks R/Hr, mas não desistam. Eles servem para situar vocês na história! Tenho que confessar que fazer o Draco ler livros trouxas é uma ideia que eu "roubei" da Mismi e da fanfic _**Glimpse of Sunlight**_ , que é provavelmente a minha preferida de todos os tempos. Acho que _**Isolation**_ da Bex-Chan também brincou um pouco com isso! É um dos meus conceitos novos de DHr preferidos.

Obrigada pelo carinho sempre! Fiquei bastante surpresa com a receptividade! Estou muito feliz! A cada três capítulos mais ou menos vou responder as reviews de vocês! Teve gente que me perguntou sobre a versão antiga - eu tirei ela do ar porque eu quero que essa seja a oficial! Mas não se desesperem que as cenas preferidas de vocês não mudaram tanto assim!

E obrigada especial à Lally, que betou o capítulo! (:


	3. Os Vícios

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

* * *

.

 **CAPÍTULO 03: OS VÍCIOS**

.

.

.

 _I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated  
I wanna break the spell that you've created_

.

.

.

 **UM: O CIGARRO**

.

 **O** CIGARRO foi apresentado a Draco já em Azkaban, por dois sangue-ruins que eram seus vizinhos de cela. Por muito tempo apenas os observou sorver da fumaça quente com cheiro peculiar, hora após hora.

Draco não conversava com eles. Draco não conversava _com ninguém_ , nem mesmo com seus ex-colegas de "profissão", quem diria com aqueles sangue-ruins. Ele era bom com números e passava seus dias rabiscando qualquer coisa que se lembrava das aulas de Aritmancia em Hogwarts, o que não era muito. Já tinha somado e multiplicado uma porção de coisas irrelevantes em Azkaban. Barras de ferro, prisioneiros, pedras na parede, flores brancas na grama. Ainda não tinha descoberto nenhum número sobre a prisão que significasse alguma coisa – mas era pelo menos um propósito para não enlouquecer. Não que isso fizesse diferença, naquele lugar.

Enfim. Draco não conversava com eles, mas sabia por osmose que um deles se chamava Sean e o outro William. Por escutar sem nenhuma vontade os longos papos que os dois trocavam antes de dormir, sabia que Sean vinha de Gales e tinha uma namorada chamada Rose. Não sabia muito sobre William. Também não sabia que crime tinham cometido para estarem ali. Não lhe interessava.

Um mês depois da entrada do namorado na prisão, Rose tinha visitado Sean e trazido uma caixa inteira com maços de cigarro. Eles eram brancos e tinham algum símbolo vermelho. Aquilo não fora interceptado pelos carcereiros, então, aparentemente, era uma prática permitida. Sean e William fumavam o dia inteiro. Não parecia ser algo _saudável_ só porque não era uma droga bruxa, mas Draco não conseguia se importar menos. A única droga que o seduzira em sua vida até então tinha sido o álcool.

Mas, ao contrário dos cigarros, o álcool _era_ proibido em Azkaban.

Talvez por isso que, depois de algum tempo, aquilo tinha se proliferado na penitenciária inteira. Os corredores, o pátio, até mesmo a cozinha; em _todos os lugares_ havia uma nuvem de fumaça pairando sobre a cabeça deles. Sangue-puros, mestiços, sangue-ruins, presos e guardas, quase todos tinham aquela coisa entre os lábios.

Draco não. Draco não queria experimentar aquele negócio _trouxa_ , muito embora tivesse escutado que ele ajudava a relaxar e a tirar a fome. Foi bom por um lado, porque quando Gerald Marris finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo em sua administração perfeita, proibiu o cigarro e aplicou punições a qualquer um que portasse um daqueles maços.

Tudo voltou ao normal. Mas Rose era uma menina esperta – _'com uns peitões'_ – e tinha burlado a segurança. Agora, entregava a Sean pequenas quantidades de tabaco e nicotina, seda para enrolar e caixas de _fósforo_ (Draco ainda tinha dificuldade de entender que isso era uma palavra real) ao invés de isqueiros. Assim, seus colegas com o sangue podre não podiam mais fornecer cigarros para toda Azkaban mas podiam, ao menos, confeccionar os seus próprios e alimentar seu vício.

"E aí, quer aprender a fazer um?" foi William quem perguntou, em um dia em que Draco estava especialmente ansioso com aqueles números que não se encaixavam.

Não conseguia dizer porque tinha aceitado – tinha negado veementemente quando a prática era permitida, para que se arriscar agora que era proibido? – mas, de repente, estava ali. Com o travesseiro cheio de cigarros feitos por ele mesmo, a garganta sempre seca e as roupas sempre com cheiro de fumaça.

.

.

.

 **10 DE AGOSTO DE 2006**

.

Era ridículo, embora perfeitamente aceitável: o cigarro era uma droga _trouxa_. E, por isso, Marris não tinha nenhuma noção dos males que ele fazia à saúde de um ser humano, bruxo ou não. A medicina bruxa não estudava nada sobre os trouxas. Hermione se lembrava de que essa tinha sido uma das suas maiores frustrações durante sua especialização. Enquanto a BBC vivia anunciando que o cigarro causava isso e aquilo, o Profeta Diário nem mesmo sabia o que era nicotina. Por Deus, bruxos não sabiam bem o que era _eletricidade_.

A proliferação do cigarro em Azkaban tinha sido rápida. Acontecera há uns quatro ou cinco meses. Novamente, era ridículo, levando em conta que a maioria dos presos eram sangue-puros que normalmente tinham _nojo_ de qualquer coisa trouxa – mas aceitável porque, em situações de cárcere, qualquer vício se torna um escape da realidade, uma forma a mais para se passar o tempo.

Com um ou dois focos de fumantes, o controle não era complicado ou necessário; mas quando a maior parte dos prisioneiros e dos guardas se entregou ao tabagismo, Hermione precisou alertar o Dr. Marris sobre os males que causava ao corpo humano. O chefe resolveu se informar sobre e logo proibiu o uso.

Era de conhecimento geral que alguns presos continuavam fumando, imaginando que estavam burlando o sistema de segurança. Mas tanto Marris quanto os outros responsáveis por Azkaban concordavam que, desde que aquilo não voltasse a se espalhar, e os infratores continuassem achando que estavam se escondendo, não tinha motivos para punição.

Por isso mesmo, ela não se impressionou quando Draco Malfoy tirou uma caixa de fósforos do bolso de seu moletom e acendeu um cigarro artesanal bem ali, em seu consultório. O cheiro de fumaça fez o nariz de Hermione coçar. Escreveu rapidamente sobre o vício dele no pergaminho. Malfoy sorriu o meio-sorriso que sempre aparecia quando ela anotava qualquer coisa.

"Achei que o Dr. Marris tivesse proibido essa porcaria _trouxa_ aqui em Azkaban," comentou calmamente, erguendo os olhos para o seu _paciente favorito._ Esse título tinha passado por sua cabeça no dia anterior, enquanto não conseguia dormir, e a fizera soltar um risinho pelo nariz.

Sentia-se meio aérea naquela quinta-feira, a cabeça em outro plano. Acima de _cigarros_ , em seu pergaminho, havia uma lista inteira de palavras que vieram soltas só naquela sessão. _Ultrajante. Presunçoso. Maldoso. Sádico. Babaca. Cigarros_. Qualquer um que visse aquilo arrancaria o diploma dela da parede e o rasgaria em dois. Mas, apesar de fazerem parte uma análise _exótica_ , os termos não deixavam de ser verdadeiros. Por todos esses motivos, Malfoy apenas fechou os lábios em torno do cigarro e tragou. Quando soltou a fumaça, inclinou a cabeça para trás, exibindo o pescoço branco e o pomo de adão proeminente.

Ele umedeceu os lábios ressecados, o cigarro queimando entre o indicador e o dedo médio da mão esquerda, e abriu os olhos claros e preguiçosos para ela. Não disse nada. Mas ela sabia que toda aquela pose só queria dizer o costumeiro _'não ligo para Marris'_.

"Você sabia que isso mata?"

"E você se importaria?" a voz dele saiu rouca.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, soltando outro risinho pelo nariz. _Touché_ , ela supunha. Ele tragou novamente, dessa vez por mais tempo, voltando a fechar os olhos. Os lábios dele pareciam ideais para envolver um cigarro: formavam um bico leve, natural, como se estivessem prontos para isso. Seu lábio inferior era mais cheio que o superior, a pele rosada levemente rachada devido o tempo seco. Ela ainda não tinha conseguido compreender que ele usava _barba_.

Hermione tamborilou as unhas na mesa, sentindo um gosto ruim subir até a boca. Franziu as sobrancelhas, bastante incomodada por ter prestado atenção – mesmo que por um segundo – no formato dos lábios de Draco Malfoy. Realmente, a falta de sono dos últimos dias estava começando a alcançá-la.

Ele soltou a fumaça, dessa vez em círculos. Olhou para as coisas em cima da mesa, como se procurasse algo. Ela tinha virado o porta-retratos de Ron completamente para si. Ele não precisava ver aquela foto e se lembrar do último _trabalho_ de Nott – se é que ele sabia. Se é que os comensais da morte tinham conhecimento sobre quem matava quem. Tinham sido tantas mortes.

 _O homem é o lobo do homem_.

"Pode me dar esse copo?" ele indicou um copo vazio próximo ao tinteiro. Havia uma mancha de batom cor-de-boca numa das laterais. Deslizou o copo para o lado de Malfoy, que bateu a ponta do cigarro na beirada, as cinzas caindo até o fundo e se misturando com os resquícios da água que ela tinha tomado antes da sessão começar. Ele não agradeceu. Mas ela também não esperava por isso.

Hermione apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa, e o rosto na mão. Observou-o tragando, mais uma vez.

"E a sua mãe?" ela perguntou, numa voz tranquila e controlada, embora ainda sentisse a cabeça um pouco aérea. Malfoy tossiu, engasgando com a fumaça.

"Que diabos tem a minha mãe?"

A voz dele estava engrolada. Malfoy precisou limpar a garganta algumas vezes antes de voltar a fumar.

"Como era a sua mãe, Malfoy?"

Ele bateu novamente a ponta do cigarro na borda do copo. Podia perceber que a pergunta o incomodou um pouco – ele se ajeitou na cadeira, deixando a coluna um pouco mais reta, em uma postura muito menos relaxada do que há alguns segundos. Freud – o psiquiatra tão famoso entre os trouxas – sempre dissera que toda a nossa personalidade era fundamentada no amor (ou na falta de) dos nossos pais e mães, os primeiros seres humanos com quem se tem contato. Os bruxos não costumavam analisar dessa forma, mas Hermione sabia que esse tipo de análise era real e palpável, e também trazia diagnósticos certeiros.

"Bonita," ele disse, pausando o cigarro entre os dedos por um momento. Hermione olhou profundamente para o rosto dele, mas ele estava olhando para o lado. Os olhos cinzentos refletiam azul por causa do dia claro, e os cílios dele eram mais escuros que os cabelos. "Histérica."

Na lista de palavras que não faziam muito sentido, Hermione anotou esses dois adjetivos. Sabia muito pouco sobre Narcissa Malfoy. Lembrava-se dela durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Harry costumava dizer que ela cara de quem sentia cheiro de bosta o tempo todo, mas Hermione sempre a achara muito elegante. Ela tinha alguns traços da família Black que tinham se reproduzido em Malfoy – o nariz dele, principalmente, reto e proporcional ao rosto. Ela tinha se suicidado, ali mesmo em Azkaban, meses e meses antes do filho ser preso.

"Com a Narcissa, qualquer garoa parecia uma tempestade," ele continuou mesmo antes que Hermione o encorajasse. Isso a deixou estranhamente satisfeita, trouxe sua cabeça um pouco mais para o chão. "Enlouqueceu quando Lucius morreu. Quando queimaram a nossa casa. Tomou um monte de decisões sozinha – a mais estúpida foi se alistar como comensal. Não tinha necessidade nenhuma. Ela... Ela não servia para isso. Não conseguia cumprir as tarefas, vivia se humilhando na frente do Lord, não tinha cuidado, não tinha _capacidade_. Não era um trabalho fácil. Ela nunca teve o que é preciso."

"Por que você chama seus pais pelo nome?"

A pergunta fez Malfoy voltar a olhá-la, os olhos estreitos e bem cinzentos quando fora da direção da luz. Passou por sua cabeça que aquela pergunta tinha sido um pouco não profissional – mas qualquer coisa verdadeira podia ser usada no tratamento. Depois de observá-la por um instante, Malfoy deu um último trago no cigarro, jogando-o no fundo do copo logo depois.

"O Lord não gostava que usássemos títulos. Acabei me acostumando."

Hermione fez um muxoxo involuntário. Voldemort era inacreditável. _Não gostava que usassem títulos_ , mas ali estava Draco Malfoy chamando-o de _Lord_ anos após sua morte. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo os cachos se ondularem sob os dedos. "Você amava sua mãe?"

Ele respondeu quase imediatamente.

"Não."

.

.

.

 **05 DE JANEIRO DE 2003**

.

Estava frio demais para ficar do lado de fora, e a cafeteria trouxa estava praticamente lotada. A fumaça dos cigarros que quase todos eles tragavam tinha um cheiro que fazia o nariz coçar, mas não era de todo o mal. Pelo menos era o que ela achava.

A mulher com quem dividia a mesa era loira e esguia. Segurava o antebraço esquerdo como se esse estivesse dolorido. Olheiras escuras se estendiam sob suas pálpebras. Ela usava preto. Por luto, por costume. Narcissa Malfoy agora era uma Comensal da Morte, bem como seu marido, bem como seu filho.

Draco tinha achado aquela atitude estúpida e precipitada – e deixou aquilo bem claro. A verdade era que a partir do momento em que aquela marca começara a arder em sua pele, as fronteiras do Reino Unido tinham se erguido para ela.

"O Gringotts escocês é tão seguro quanto o do Beco Diagonal era. Não pense que você vai simplesmente apresentar a chave e os malditos duendes vão permitir que você entre."

"Não estou pensando isso."

"Os aurores tem como detectar magia negra, então seria esperto se..."

Revirou os olhos castanhos. Estava começando a concordar com Draco que sua mãe era histérica e que assistir o marido virar churrasquinho tinha apenas fodido ainda mais com a sua cabeça.

"Não vou fazer magia negra."

"Seria melhor se você não fizesse magia nenhuma, para falar a verdade. Não antes de estar disfarçada, pelo menos. Essa guerra não vai durar para sempre. De um jeito ou de outro, precisamos desse ouro. _Vocês_ precisam desse ouro."

Bebericou o chá. Ele estava doce e morno. Sem a Mansão e sem Lucius, e com o nome e o sangue valendo pouco menos que merda naquele momento, só restava o ouro aos Malfoy. E a ela, por consequência, já que tinha decidido que enfrentaria tudo aquilo junto com eles. Manchou a porcelana barata da xícara com seu batom vermelho. Não queria fazer aquilo sem contar a Draco, mas no fundo acreditava que Narcissa ainda tinha um pouco mais de juízo do que o filho.

Pensou na última vez que vira Draco. Em como eles tinham transado no balcão da cozinha, apenas poucas semanas atrás. Ele estava bêbado. Estivera bêbado desde a penúltima virada do mês, e ela não queria julgá-lo por querer encarar a vida com a mente enevoada e a memória danificada, mas às vezes achava que ele estava num buraco fundo demais para conseguir escalar as paredes.

"Draco não nasceu para isso," Narcissa tinha os olhos claros presos no açucareiro, ou em qualquer ponto da mesa que parecia desinteressante. "Ele vai acabar ficando doente. Cada vez que eu o vejo, cada vez que eu sei que ele matou outra pessoa..." ela parou de falar. Pansy poderia jurar que vira seus olhos lacrimejarem, mesmo que só por um instante. Não podia deixar de concordar. "Ele precisa sair de perto disso tudo. Você precisa tirá-lo daqui."

"Confie em mim, Sra. Malfoy."

A loira sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Finalmente soltou o antebraço e buscou alguma coisa dentro da bolsa – um pacote de papel pardo, que lhe foi entregue. Franziu as sobrancelhas escuras.

"Não abra aqui, talvez tenha alguém nos vigiando. Você vai encontrar aí dentro tudo que será necessário para executar o plano. Os mapas que eu mesma marquei. Algum dinheiro trouxa para que você consiga se misturar. Documentos falsificados. E um punhado de cabelos ruivos. Ao menos _isso_ não queimou com todo o resto."

O chá doce disfarçou o quanto sua saliva ficou amarga. Ginevra Weasley fora mantida como refém na Mansão Malfoy por alguns dias. Ou algumas semanas. Às vezes, Pansy imaginava se ela não fora a responsável pelo incêndio. Draco dizia, em seus devaneios alcoolizados, que Lucius que tinha colocado fogo na porra toda. Ou talvez até mesmo a Narcissa, aquela louca. A versão oficial era que o incêndio fora provocado pelos aurores durante a tentativa – bem sucedida – do resgate da _namoradinha_ de Potter.

"Você tem certeza de que ela não estará em Glasgow?"

"Absoluta. Ela continua em Ottery St. Catchpole com os pais e alguns dos irmãos. Você precisa ser rápida e o mais discreta possível, se fazer de desentendida – _'a Ordem me deixou passar uns dias com vocês, precisamos nos unir, nossa família é a coisa mais importante, mamãe não tem o que comer'_ , e quando você colocar as mãos no ouro, você vai embora. É só manipulação. Deve ser um trabalho rápido. Eu imagino que você seja boa nisso, ou então Draco não teria te escolhido."

Sorriu de leve. Não deixava de ser verdade.

"Está certo. Bom... Não que eu _queira_ estar na pele dessa pobretona horrorosa, mas bem que estou entediada."

"Você não pode falhar, querida."

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz. A preocupação de Narcissa era válida, mas infundada. Não havia nenhuma chance de ela falhar. As coisas tinham mudado, os tempos eram outros. Ela não era mais uma menininha.

.

.

.

 **DOIS: O SEXO**

.

A primeira mulher com quem Draco tinha transado era só uma _menininha_. Ela tinha dezesseis anos, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, e o nome dela era Pansy Parkinson.

Ela tinha cabelos até o queixo, naquela época. Durante os anos tinham mudado de comprimento algumas vezes, mas naquela época, eram curtinhos. Os fios eram negros e lisos, grossos e macios ao toque. Draco adorava puxar aqueles fios de leve enquanto ela sugava seu pênis, o batom vermelho borrando os cantos da boca. Ela tinha olhos castanhos que mantinha firmes em seu rosto, e ela não engasgava, ela mal parava para respirar.

Nunca tinha assumido um namoro com Parkinson, mas seus pais achavam ótimo, _esplêndido_ , que ela passasse as férias na Mansão Malfoy. Não sabiam que ela passava grande parte do tempo de joelhos, com a boca cheia. Os lençóis com as manchas de batom e de esperma eram lavados pelos elfos domésticos, de qualquer jeito, e os quartos da Mansão eram protegidos por feitiços silenciadores.

Draco não admitia, mas gostava da presença dela mesmo quando não estavam transando. É que ele realmente achava uma perda de tempo _não estarem transando_ , sendo que seus corpos se encaixavam tão bem quanto suas opiniões sobre o mundo. " _Essa puta não presta,_ " Blaise Zabini costumava dizer enquanto eles a observavam dançando pela sala comunal da Sonserina, a gravata verde e prata sempre um pouco frouxa em torno do pescoço.

Em Hogwarts, ele teve outras. Astoria Greengrass, duas corvinais – a única casa com que ele ousaria se misturar – e uma vez, quando estava bastante bêbado, uma lufa-lufa. Fora de Hogwarts, ele teve mais uma porção. Era bom com números, mas aquela era uma lista desnecessária. Na maior parte das vezes eram transas rápidas para aliviar o estresse e a estamina. Não se importava com elas, de onde vinham ou para onde iriam. Uma vez transou com uma mulher que estava na sua lista de _trabalhos_. Foi mais fácil de sufocá-la com o travesseiro depois que ela tinha sido fodida até entrar em coma.

Mas, de verdade, era sempre para Pansy Parkinson que ele acabava voltando. Então, não era de se surpreender que a última pessoa com quem fizera sexo fosse ela. Estava prestes a passar seu segundo Natal em Azkaban quando o carcereiro o chamou para anunciar a visita. _Sua advogada_ , foi o que ele disse entre dentes, e Draco não pôde evitar o sorriso nos lábios.

Os Parkinson, como algumas outras famílias bruxas tradicionais, mantiveram-se neutros, fazendo doações generosas para ambos os lados da batalha, o que deu a eles certa liberdade de ir e vir pelo Reino Unido, privilégio que aqueles que tinham escolhido um lado não tinham. Draco achava que ela era a favor do lado _deles_ , é claro, mas ela preferia não expressar opinião, principalmente depois que os pais tinham sumido do mapa.

Ainda segundo o carcereiro que o levara para vê-la, a _advogada_ tinha vindo tratar sobre questões pendentes da herança dele, e tinha exigido que a visita fosse particular.

Os cabelos lhe atingiam os ombros, daquela vez, caindo repicados sobre os olhos e as clavículas. Ela abriu a camisa, deixando-o encaixar as mãos em seus seios, que pareciam mais suaves do que ele se lembrava. Draco sugou-os até que estivessem doloridos. As unhas compridas, sempre pintadas de vermelho, deslizaram pelo abdômen dele, deixando arranhões perto de seu umbigo, e ele gemeu quando ela finalmente tocou-o por cima da calça.

Ela evitou beijá-lo. Muito provavelmente porque não queria estragar a maquiagem e causar suspeitas. Draco então substituiu a boca por seu pescoço, lambendo e sugando a pele exposta. Pansy enterrou a mão nos cabelos dele e puxou sua cabeça até que ele a encarasse. Mordeu seu lábio inferior sem beijá-lo, sujando a boca dele de vermelho.

Pansy revirou os olhos quando atingiu o orgasmo, gemeu contra seu ouvido e sorriu como uma diabinha. Draco não demorou muito depois disso.

Ela tirou um lenço de papel da bolsa para que ele pudesse se limpar. Enquanto ele fazia isso, ela ajeitou a própria roupa, fechou a camisa e desentortou a saia. A calcinha de renda ela pegou do chão e jogou no colo dele, com o mesmo sorriso endiabrado de alguns minutos atrás. Draco embolou a calcinha nas mãos e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Confia em mim. Vai ser útil, enquanto você quiser se manter fiel a sua orientação sexual."

"Você acha que esse dia vai chegar?" ele brincou, guardando a _lembrança_ no bolso da calça de moletom. Parkinson deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos para ajeitá-los, e Draco desejou ter feito tudo com menos pressa. Não conseguia se lembrar se _tinha_ deslizado a mão pelos cabelos dela.

"Prisão perpétua é um _longo tempo_ , loirinho."

Encararam-se.

"E quais as _novidades sobre a minha herança?_ " ele brincou. Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Não faço ideia. Você sabe que eu sou tão advogada quanto você."

Ele riu também, passando a mão pelos cabelos que ainda estavam um pouco úmidos de suor. "É por isso que eu te amo, Parkinson. Você não presta."

Pansy chegou mais perto dele, e segurou seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na boca. Draco mexeu os braços para abraçá-la, trazê-la mais para perto, mas ela já tinha se afastado.

"Você fodeu tudo," ela disse, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Mechas negras se soltavam e emolduravam seu rosto. Draco sorriu com o canto da boca, sentindo o gosto engordurado do batom dela nos lábios.

"Não _tudo_ , mas podemos negociar, se você quiser."

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou um espelhinho de maquiagem dentro da bolsa, observando atentamente se o cabelo parecia bom e se o batom não tinha saído do lugar com o último beijo. "Você se descuidou, Draco. Você foi preso. _Você se entregou_ e acabou com todos os nossos planos. Agora eu vou ser obrigada a achar outro cara. A beleza de não termos mais pais é que não somos mais prometidos um para o outro, não é?" ela não desviou os olhos do espelho.

"Desde que você continue usando essa carteirinha falsa para me visitar, você pode arranjar quem você quiser," Draco disse, o sorrisinho ainda no canto da boca. Respirou fundo. Azkaban tinha cheiro de mar e de sexo, no momento. Parecia até cheiro de verão. O perfume de Parkinson se perdia no meio de tanta pedra.

"Eu não sei se eu vou voltar, Draco," ela avisou, beijando-o na boca mais uma vez. Moveu a língua contra a dele. Ela tinha prendido o cabelo e ele não _ousaria_ desmanchar o penteado de uma puta maluca, então limitou-se a passar a mão por seu rosto.

"Você sabe que vai," ele deslizou o indicador pelos lábios vermelhos dela.

"Não, loirinho. Dessa vez eu não sei."

.

.

.

 **12 DE SETEMBRO DE 2006**

.

Uma fotografia em preto e branco. Essa era a melhor metáfora que ela conseguia encontrar para descrever a sensação de observar Draco Malfoy em um dia sem muito sol. Uma fotografia sem cor que, apesar de atraente, transmitia uma dezena de sentimentos melancólicos.

Os matizes mais claros eram o branco de sua pele e o tom de seus cabelos mal penteados, os dentes que ele não costumava mostrar. Gradativamente, o cinza marcaria as linhas em seu rosto, o metal prateado nos olhos que às vezes a fitavam profundamente, a fumaça que expelia pelos lábios secos e as narinas. As nuances escuras eram suas roupas e suas pupilas, as portinhas negras para o fundo da sua alma, contradizendo aquilo que indicava a mancha negra em seu antebraço descoberto.

Os olhos azuis e os cabelos vermelhos de Ron, em um dia como esse, com nuvens espessas cobrindo boa parte da luz, eram como jogar tinta guache numa cartolina branca. Eles eram muito diferentes. _É claro que eram_ , sua mente gostava de completar. _Ron era uma pessoa boa. Malfoy é..._

Mas a verdade era que ela não sabia quem Malfoy era. Não ainda. Semanas e semanas tinham se passado e ela ainda não tinha certeza se tinha chegado em algum lugar em suas conclusões. Às vezes achava que tinham avançado, que tinham andado quilômetros, apenas para se deparar com alguma coisa que dizia que a caminhada era em círculos. Eles eram diferentes porque ela amava a Ron, e o conhecera o suficiente para afirmar que era uma pessoa boa. Mas o mundo não era dividido em bem e mal, em preto e branco. O mundo tinha uma escala de cinza com uma gama tão extensa quanto a fotografia de sua metáfora.

No início de tudo, Hermione não sabia o quanto ele vinha sendo verdadeiro e o quanto estava debochando de seu trabalho. Mas conforme o tempo passava, ela não podia negar que sentia-se um pouco menos desconfortável em tentar desvendá-lo, mesmo porque ele parecia menos arredio a essa tentativa. As suas respostas eram mais coesas, mais coerentes, pareciam mais sinceras.

E ele lera. Ele lera absolutamente tudo que ela indicara como exercício, ele lera sete livros trouxas de diversos autores e ele em nenhum momento tinha reclamado ou dito alguma coisa para desmerecer esses autores. Ele simplesmente dava sua opinião sobre os fatos e apontava como tal lógica não fazia sentido dentro do mundo bruxo. Era de se admirar a fé que ele, mesmo com todas as paredes erguidas, tinha em suas próprias convicções sobre a magia.

Ainda não tinham conversado sobre as mortes que tinham pontuado sua _carreira_. Não, iam por cautela por outro caminho, enquanto Hermione tentava compreender como ele lidava com as relações interpessoais que firmara em sua vida. Narcissa Malfoy tinha sido o material de algumas sessões – ele disfarçou os olhos ardidos ao falar sobre seu suicídio, inventou alguma coisa sobre a fumaça do cigarro – e, por todas as conversas, Hermione sabia que ainda tinha um longo percurso até poderem falar sobre Lucius.

E sobre Dumbledore. E sobre as pessoas que tinham caído a seus pés sem vida. E sobre Liam.

Aquele processo lento também era uma forma de ela se acostumar com o fato de que em breve teriam que falar sobre Liam. Pior ainda, um dia teriam que falar sobre Theodore Nott. Ela precisava estar preparada quando esse momento chegasse.

Malfoy descansava os dedos da mão esquerda no colo. Com a direita, prendia o cigarro entre o indicador e o dedo médio. Não se importava que ele fumasse. O cheiro era incômodo, mas aquilo o relaxava e fazia com que suas respostas fossem mais completas. De alguma forma, fazia parte do conjunto. A barba e o cigarro. Quase o transformavam em outra pessoa.

 _Você está confraternizando com o inimigo_ , ela conseguia escutar a voz de Ron no fundo de sua mente. Sorriu de leve com o pensamento.

Respirou fundo. Ele se mexeu, batendo com a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro que ela comprara para colocar na mesa, desde que fumar passara a fazer parte do ritual.

"Por que estamos em silêncio?" ele perguntou, olhando para o lado, observando o mar revolto da metade de Setembro.

"Estou pensando," Hermione respondeu. O canto dos lábios dele se contorceu no sorriso característico que ele lhe lançava às vezes.

"Em mim?" ele a encarou.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar revirar os olhos e rir pelo nariz. _Esse_ tipo de comentário fazia com que ela se lembrasse de que ele não era outra pessoa. Sentia um pouco de sono dançando nos olhos, mas não era verdade. Por mais que não estivesse dormindo bem há um tempo, por mais que a cabeça estivesse o tempo inteiro a mil por hora, desde que Ron fora embora que ela não se sentia tão motivada para viver. Isso era um pouco assustador.

"Mais ou menos. Podemos conversar sobre seus amigos, Malfoy?"

Ele mexeu os ombros, voltando a olhar para o mar. O gesto de indiferença sempre fazia parte, de alguma forma, embora Hermione tivesse dificuldade em acreditar que ele não sentia _nada_. Buscou a pena e molhou-a no tinteiro.

"Boa sorte com isso."

"Vou dizer alguns nomes, e você me diz qual era a sua relação com tal pessoa. Combinados?"

"Se você insiste," ele apagou o cigarro, pressionando a ponta no fundo do cinzeiro. Tossiu de leve, cruzando os braços logo depois. Já estava bastante frio, mesmo que ainda fosse o início do outono. Ele usava um moletom por cima da camiseta do uniforme, mas ela estava com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos.

"Vincent Crabbe?"

Ele riu. "Granger, por favor. Não se comporte como se você não soubesse qual era a minha relação com Crabbe e Goyle."

Quando estavam em Hogwarts, Hermione imaginava que deveria ser exaustivo, para Malfoy, viver como um parasita. Usar seu nome e seu dinheiro para conseguir o que queria e nunca dar nada em troca. Ela às vezes chegava a sentir _pena_ dele, o que logo era substituído por _asco_. Não escreveu nada no pergaminho. No fundo, sabia que a maioria dos nomes que tinha a dizer não significavam nada para ele.

"Blaise..."

"Pansy Parkinson," ele a interrompeu. Hermione piscou algumas vezes, intrigada. Tomou o cuidado de anotar aquele nome. "Ela é o único nome da sua listinha que realmente tem algo a dizer sobre mim."

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentindo uma ponta de curiosidade adolescente. "Vocês namoravam?" perguntou. As fofocas de Lavender e Parvati sempre davam um jeito de atravessar as cortinas do dossel de sua cama, enquanto ela lia qualquer coisa antes de dormir, no dormitório da Grifinória, e _Malfoy e Parkinson_ eram um tema recorrente. Parvati tinha uma pequena queda por ele – _cruel e desprezível, mas eu adoro o sorrisinho de mau_ – e ficava irritada quando eles tinham demonstrações de carinho em público, algo que Hermione _nunca_ tinha reparado.

Gostaria de poder contar para Parvati o que quer que fosse descobrir. Mas Parvati também estava morta.

"Nós _não namoramos_ por alguns anos," ele continuou sério. "Se o final tivesse sido outro, eu teria me casado com ela, imagino."

"Então você a amava?" franziu o cenho.

Ali estava a mesma expressão de _não sou um ser humano_ que ele adotara durante todas as sessões sobre sua mãe. Obviamente que, "Não," foi sua resposta imediata. Hermione olhou-o atentamente enquanto ele ainda não a encarava. Dessa vez estava claro que ele estava mentindo. Ela não sabia se estava mais surpresa pelo fato de que Malfoy era capaz de gostar de alguém, ou que alguém era capaz de gostar de Pansy Parkinson. "Você sabe onde ela está?"

A pergunta a tirou de seus devaneios. Entreabriu os lábios. Lembrou-se de que na ficha de Malfoy, no histórico de visitações, havia apenas uma: a de Pansy Parkinson, algum tempo após a entrada dele em Azkaban. Depois disso ela nunca mais tinha aparecido, demonstrando que ele estava completamente sozinho no meio daquele mar.

Não muito diferente dela, que achava a companhia de seus melhores amigos extremamente dolorosa, que _se esquecia_ de tomar os remédios que fariam isso melhorar com frequência, que conversava com fotos do noivo morto para não ficar em silêncio.

Sentiu o coração incomodado, de repente, mas não sabia se era apenas empatia. Não podia deixar seus problemas pessoais se relacionarem com os de seus pacientes. "Não... Não faço a menor ideia," respondeu, sinceramente. "Não acho que tive qualquer notícia sobre ela desde antes da guerra."

Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas, alguma expressão curiosa finalmente tomando conta de seu rosto, mas Hermione não percebeu, ainda um pouco desconcertada por seu último pensamento. Ele abriu a boca como se fosse perguntar alguma coisa, mas voltou a fechá-la.

"Você gostaria que eu a procurasse?" foi ela quem perguntou.

"Não importa," ele respondeu, bem como era de se esperar, voltando a ficar indiferente. _Não importa_ era bem mais que apenas _não_.

.

.

.

 **TRÊS: A SANGUE-RUIM**

.

De todas as coisas que o irritavam, uma das piores era a mania que ela tinha de tamborilar as unhas na mesa.

Não era bem o barulho. Eram _as unhas_. A cada duas ou três sessões, as unhas estavam diferentes. Sempre bem-feitas, apesar de curtas. Ela alternava os esmaltes, mas não exagerava muito nas cores: eram normalmente claras, diferentes tons de branco e rosa. Às vezes o surpreendia com tons escuros como vinho ou café.

Suas unhas se ligavam aos dedos de suas mãos pequenas. Ela não tinha marcas além de uma pequena pinta na base do dedo mindinho esquerdo e não usava joias além da aliança de noivado no anelar direito. Nunca a via com colares, pulseiras ou relógios. Muito de vez em quando portava brincos pequenos, bolinhas douradas ou pérolas.

As roupas que ela usava geralmente eram sóbrias e elegantes. As saias inevitavelmente iam até os joelhos. Ela quase sempre estava de meias-calças – transparentes que traziam certo brilho às suas pernas, ou escuras e opacas. Calçava saltos na maioria das vezes. Durante os dias quentes, usava blusas mais leves, com estampas florais e mangas curtas, certa vez tinha aparecido com alças finas. Conforme o tempo esfriava, usava mais calças e camisas de alfaiataria. Alternava entre três sobretudos: um bege, um negro e um de estampa xadrez.

Ela tinha cílios espessos e longos. Durante uma sessão em que ela estava particularmente absorta em anotações e testes psico _algumacoisa_ , Draco tinha tentado contá-los, mas tinha se perdido lá pelo cento-e-vinte. Ao contrário de Parkinson, que vivia com os olhos delineados e os lábios vermelhos, ela mal usava maquiagem. Uma vez ou outra, ela escondia os círculos mais escuros abaixo de seus olhos. Eram os dias que ela soava mais cansada, também.

Ela tinha sardas leves em seu nariz pequeno. Também tinha perdido a conta dessas. Em um dia particularmente frio percebera o contorno proeminente de seus mamilos eriçados por baixo do tecido da camisa. A boca tinha secado e ele não sabia exatamente qual era o efeito da constatação de que Hermione Granger tinha _seios_. Sentia-se enjoado e enojado toda vez que ela invadia sua mente sem ser convidada.

E ela invadia. Normalmente pela manhã, ainda nos devaneios do sono, enquanto algumas partes de seu corpo estavam relaxadas, mas outras estavam tensas demais para passarem despercebidas. Nesses momentos era fácil desviar os pensamentos para outras situações. Era fácil enganar a si mesmo quando a excitação tinha passado, quando fumava o primeiro cigarro da manhã. Era fácil fingir que não era _nela_ que ele tinha pensado.

Estava há muito tempo sem tocar uma mulher. Se não fosse por isso, muito provavelmente nem perceberia que Granger _era_ uma. Era uma reação natural e automática de seu corpo, e ele não pretendia dar muita importância a isso. O que mais poderia fazer? Não era como se tivesse acesso à ala feminina de Azkaban. Não era como se pudesse pedir uma por encomenda para alimentar suas fantasias, e não era como se Parkinson fosse reaparecer. Não era como se ele alguma vez tivera qualquer esperança sobre isso.

Acendeu o cigarro, cobrindo o fogo do fósforo com a mão, para que o vento que vinha da janela entreaberta não o apagasse. Tragou, sentindo a fumaça secar sua garganta e encher seu peito na sensação costumeira de alívio. Pela primeira vez a esperava em seu consultório, sem ela. Não imaginava o motivo do atraso. E, para variar, não se importava.

Observou os objetos em cima de sua mesa. Uma bailarina dourada comprada em alguma loja barata do Beco Diagonal, o conjunto de pena e tinteiro, um rolo novo de pergaminho, o cinzeiro de ouro-velho que ela tinha conseguido em algum lugar. A única coisa que se destacava dentre aqueles objetos era o porta-retratos com uma foto de Weasley.

Observou profundamente a foto na moldura. Ela estava paralisada, como costumavam ser as fotos trouxas, e o ruivo sorria largamente. Soltou um risinho embargado pelo nariz. Tinha sido a última pessoa a vê-lo vivo e, por mais que muito sobre aquela noite estivesse enevoado pelo álcool e pelo ódio, lembrava-se muito bem de que ele não tinha ido embora daquele mundo sorrindo daquele jeito.

Voltou sua atenção para a janela entreaberta. Weasley dissera o nome dela. Disso ele também se lembrava muito bem. Dissera como se ela fosse algo sagrado, uma coisa em um plano maior, para depositar suas crenças. Todos eles acreditavam em alguma coisa. _Ela_ acreditava que o ser humano podia ser explicado por teorias políticas, teorias psicológicas, teorias e mais teorias, ficções baseadas em fatos reais, que nem as dos livros que ela o obrigou a ler para ver se atingia alguma coisa, alguma barreira. Mas ela não sabia nada sobre a prática.

A prática era essa: todas as vezes que tinha acreditado em algo, Draco tinha se decepcionado. Nunca a vida lhe provara o contrário sobre a fé. Esperança era algo tolo. A maior ruína de qualquer um.

Ele escolhia não acreditar que sairia de Azkaban. Sabia que quanto mais _humano_ fingisse ser com Granger, mais chance teria de atingir _esse_ objetivo – mas quando se andava numa corda-bamba, qualquer movimento podia significar fracasso. Não podia ser humano demais, não ali naquela sala, com aquela foto sorrindo para eles o tempo inteiro, rindo de uma piada eterna. Escolhia não acreditar que sairia dali. Era melhor assim.

Ela entrou na sala um minuto depois, desculpando-se pelo atraso. Draco virou-se para analisá-la. Usava uma blusa negra de mangas compridas, calças _jeans_ escuras e botas de couro. Trocou o sobretudo bege pelo jaleco que mantinha pendurado em um cabideiro. Um cachecol branco e comprido estava enrolado em seu pescoço, e as bochechas estavam avermelhadas. Parecia um pouco ofegante.

Ao vê-la daquele jeito, todos os pensamentos tão coerentes de Draco foram interrompidos por uma sensação irritante no baixo-ventre.

Granger tirou o prendedor dos cabelos ondulados, sacudindo um pouco a cabeça para soltá-los. Ela o pediu para se sentar em seu lugar costumeiro, enquanto abria a pasta de couro que tinha sua ficha criminal e as anotações sobre ele que vinha fazendo nos últimos meses. Draco balançou a cabeça dos devaneios, e fez o que ela pediu. Tinha se esquecido que o cigarro estava entre os lábios.

"O mar está agitado, a balsa demorou um pouco para fazer a travessia. Você acha que essas coisas seriam solucionadas com _magia_ , mas veja só," ela se justificou mesmo que ele não tivesse feito pergunta nenhuma. Umedeceu os lábios enquanto a observava arrumar suas coisas. Ela reparou nos três cigarros amassados no cinzeiro e depois ergueu os olhos castanhos para ele. "Esse é o seu quarto cigarro?"

"Estou há _anos_ esperando você aqui," ele se defendeu. "Tive que fazer alguma coisa para não ficar maluco."

"Eu demorei vinte minutos, Malfoy," ela tamborilou as unhas na mesa. Draco sentiu o braço se arrepiar com _raiva_. "Você não acha que está abusando desse vício?"

"Isso não é problema seu," retrucou. Granger continuou com o queixo apoiado na mão e o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, as unhas ainda percutindo naquele batuque insuportável. O sorriso de mentira que ela dava de tempos em tempos estava ali, apenas nos cantinhos da boca.

"Ok," ela finalmente disse, pegando a pena, molhando no tinteiro, e escrevendo qualquer coisa naquele pergaminho cheio de palavras que ela chamava de _análise_. Draco terminou de fumar seu cigarro e buscou outro no bolso quase que imediatamente. De propósito. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em desaprovação, mas não disse mais nada. "Podemos continuar?"

Ele deu de ombros. Nas últimas quatro sessões ela o tinha feito falar mais do que ele gostaria. Falar sobre sua mãe, sobre seus _amigos_ – ela não tinha tocado no nome de Nott, porém, e Draco se sentia estranhamente grato por não ter que falar sobre ele – e sobre Parkinson. Ela sempre perguntava, _"você os amava?"_ porque para ela isso faria alguma diferença. Porque o amor era um ponto crucial na redenção.

Poderia ter mentido. Talvez devesse ter mentido. Mas a verdade era que _não_ era a resposta automática dele para qualquer pergunta que envolvesse aquele tal sentimento. Aprendera a ser assim. Narcissa beijava seus cabelos e sussurrava isso, ela escrevia essas palavras no fim das cartas que mandava para Hogwarts, ela dizia a Lucius que por causa disso iriam vencer tudo. No fim, tinham perdido tudo. Grande merda.

"Com quantos anos você se tornou um Comensal da Morte?" Granger perguntou.

"Assim que saímos de Hogwarts. Dezessete ou dezoito."

Ela anotou alguma coisa em seu pergaminho. "Foi uma decisão sua, ganhar a Marca Negra, ou era algo que você achava que tinha que fazer para seguir os passos do seu pai?"

"Um pouco dos dois, eu imagino," respondeu, finalmente acendendo o quinto cigarro do dia. A fumaça em seus pulmões o ajudava a pensar antes de responder. "Não fui obrigado ou me sentia compelido, se é o que você quer saber. Quando o Lord ressurgiu, eu via como Lucius e meus tios e todo o resto ficavam... Era um misto de excitação e medo, era uma adrenalina que eu nunca senti antes. Aquilo era bom. Era simplesmente algo que eu sempre soube que iria fazer."

"No ano em que o Professor Dumbledore morreu... Você que deveria ter executado o _trabalho_ , não é mesmo?"

Draco pensou um pouco. Aquilo tinha acontecido há tanto tempo. Às vezes sentia como se outra pessoa tivesse vivido em seu lugar, naquela época e ele, o prisioneiro sendo tratado pela sangue-ruim, tivesse apenas assistido aquele filme ao invés de protagonizá-lo.

"Eu me tornaria maior de idade em breve e tinha expressado a vontade de me tornar um comensal. O Lord tinha dúvidas sobre a lealdade da nossa família. Veja bem, Lucius estava assustado, tinha medo de perder a posição no Ministério, entre outras coisas. Para ter certeza das minhas intenções, ele me designou com essa tarefa."

"Mas você não a cumpriu."

Não. Todos os créditos da morte de Dumbledore estavam com Severus Snape. Lembrava-se de ter passado o ano inteiro tentando fazer com que aquele maldito armário se tornasse uma porta de entrada para Hogwarts, para que os comensais pudessem invadir a escola e quem sabe destruir a porra toda, mas suas tentativas foram falhas. Seus cálculos estavam sempre errados, sua magia nunca era forte o suficiente para sustentar os encantamentos proferidos. A certa altura desistiu. Não ajudaria com a invasão – não fazia parte de seu trabalho, de qualquer jeito. Apenas encurralaria o diretor e acabaria com aquilo com um _Avada Kedavra_.

Poderia confessar a Granger que fora ingênuo em pensar que seria fácil. Que seria só enfraquecer o velho com a bebida envenenada ( _honra_ nunca tinha sido um ponto forte) e proferir o encantamento como se fosse um _lumos_ qualquer. Como se aquele _flash_ de luz verde não fosse marcar sua alma. Porque marcava. A magia era tão forte que você sentia alguma coisa romper. Poderia falar horas sobre isso, sobre como precisou de muito treinamento, precisou não se incomodar com os gritos durante as torturas e com o cheiro de sangue, antes de finalmente conseguir matar alguém. Ela anotaria uma porrada de coisas em seu pergaminho sem sentido, se ele falasse sobre isso.

"Não," foi o que ele disse. Granger não escreveu nada.

"Eu me lembro desse ano", ela apoiou a pena no pergaminho. Draco, ao terminar de soltar a fumaça, percebeu que ela olhava diretamente para seu rosto. "Harry passou o ano inteiro tentando desvendar o que estava errado com você. Ele dizia que você já tinha se tornado um comensal... Eu nunca acreditei nele."

Draco soltou um riso embargado. "Você _parava_ para pensar em mim, Granger?"

"Ele também me disse que você hesitou. Que Dumbledore estava desarmado e fraco e que mesmo assim você não teve coragem... porque você não era um assassino."

.

.

.

 **10 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2002**

.

A primeira pessoa que Draco matou era uma mulher. Ela tinha olhos verdes que nem os de Harry Potter e isso muito provavelmente ajudou com o que crescia em seu peito. _Você precisa sentir raiva_ , tia Bellatrix tinha dito durante seu treinamento, mas depois de alguns trabalhos ele descobriu que ele preferia não sentir nada.

Às vezes ele sentia raiva, e eram essas as vezes que mais doíam. Eram as vezes que ele sabia que alguma coisa dentro dele tinha mudado. Era o tal _rompimento da alma_ que o Lord tão eloquentemente tinha explicado durante uma breve conversa. Quando ele sentia raiva, o lampejo verde parecia mais forte, a dor do _Crucio_ parecia afetar mais a vítima, o controle do _Imperius_ parecia maior. Mas alguma coisa dentro dele não estabilizava, não _casava_.

A mulher de olhos verdes ficou muito mais bonita do que poderia ser quando ele lançou o _Avada Kedavra_ e as írises refletiram a luz do feitiço. Ele não sabia o nome dela. Diziam que ele se lembraria para o resto da vida de seu rosto – mas ali, naquele frio cortante que fazia em Londres, enquanto voltava para casa aos tropeços, ele só conseguia se lembrar dos olhos. E ele não sabia se eram os dela ou os de Potter.

A primeira pessoa que Draco matou com as mãos – sem magia, sem feitiço, sem nada que machucasse a porra da sua alma – foi mais fácil. Também não se lembrava direito dele. Foi mais fácil não precisar sentir raiva, foi mais fácil não sentir. Ele era um dos poucos comensais que preferia assim. Que preferia usar as mãos e não a mágica.

Nem sempre era possível. Um ser humano demorava cinco segundos para morrer com a Maldição da Morte. Eram pelo menos cento e quarenta segundos quando tinham as mãos de alguém em torno de seu pescoço, apertando sua carótida. Não era tão eficiente. Mas era mais fácil, pelo menos para ele. Pelo menos para sua alma.

Quando Draco chegou em casa – não _em casa_ , e sim no pequeno apartamento próximo à Tottenham Court que os Parkinson lhe ofereceram, porque sua casa, sua _Mansão_ , tinha virado cinzas junto com os gritos de dor de Lucius – Pansy Parkinson o esperava na cozinha. Ela nem sempre estava ali, mas às vezes estava. Ele colocou a garrafa de gim barato sobre a mesa e sentou-se à sua frente.

Ela lhe deu aquele sorrisinho enigmático que parecia dizer que o conhecia tão bem, tão melhor do que ele gostaria que alguém conhecesse, e normalmente Draco detestava se sentir assim, mas naquele dia tomou a mão dela e deslizou o polegar pela pele branca.

Tinha matado três pessoas naquele dia, e três _shots_ de qualquer coisa numa padaria. Precisara usar magia com as três. A sensação de estar queimando por dentro se tornava insuportável e parecia tomar todo seu corpo. Será que assim que Lucius se sentira, nos últimos instantes de sua vida? Será que por isso que gritara tanto?

"O que houve, loirinho?" Pansy fitou seu rosto. "Parece que você está morrendo."

"Eu estou bem," ele mentiu. Ou talvez não tivesse mentido. Suas duas mãos estavam entre as dela naquele momento, e ela tinha as unhas pintadas de vermelho, como sempre. "Só parece que minhas entranhas tomaram vida própria."

"Foram quantos hoje?" ela perguntou, tirando as mãos das dele. Se aproximou, beijou seus cabelos, e foi embora rápido demais. Ela pegou um copo no armário, encheu com água da torneira. Draco estava pronto para xingá-la por lhe dar _água_ quando ela mesma esvaziou o copo num gole só. Trouxe o copo vazio para a mesa, colocou quatro dedos de gim. A saliva na boca de Draco estava salgada.

"Três," ele se sentiu esmagado por um bloco de granito. Era sempre assim quando usava magia para trabalhar. Era _sempre_ assim. Às vezes ele achava – tinha certeza – que aquela sensação era uma forma de sua mágica lhe dizer que ele não podia desperdiçá-la com a vida de _sangue-ruins_ e trouxas e mestiços e traidores. Bebeu o gim de uma vez só. O álcool sempre ajudava, "Não sei quem eles eram."

"Teve uma época em que eu achava que todos os bruxos do mundo estavam em Hogwarts," ela colocou mais gim no copo dele, mas depois fechou a garrafa e levou-a para longe. Draco observou suas costas, as omoplatas aparentes sob o algodão da camiseta branca, os cabelos negros mais compridos do que ele se lembrava de estarem antes. "É impressionante a quantidade de gente que a gente não sabe quem é."

"Eles merecem," afirmou, deixando o copo de lado para se levantar e abraçá-la por trás. Pansy era mais magra do que ele gostaria que fosse, em um mundo ideal, mas estava bom assim. Estava melhor do que todo o resto. Beijou a lateral do pescoço dela. "Aqueles sangue-ruins. Eles são fracos. Eles não sabem lutar. Eles não sabem matar."

Pansy girou o corpo e beijou-o na boca. Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris dele e pressionou a carne junto à sua coluna com as unhas.

"Mas você sabe", ela comentou antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

.

.

.

 **21 DE SETEMBRO DE 2006**

.

Ele e olhou nos olhos, estreitando os seus.

"Mas eu sou um assassino. Está aí na sua ficha, não está? O nome de todas as vidas que eu tirei?" _menos uma_. Granger ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e voltou a tamborilar as unhas no tampo da mesa. Draco olhou-a por tempo o suficiente para perceber que seu lábio superior era um pouco mais grosso que o inferior.

"O meu ponto," ela o ignorou, sustentando o olhar. Tinha que confessar que ela ficava adorável com aquela expressão determinada de quem iria derrubar um argumento, "É que as pessoas não nascem _ruins_. Você diz que sempre soube que se tornaria um Comensal da Morte, mas isso é muito mais uma consequência do que uma causa para você, não é? Uma consequência do seu meio?"

Um dos livros que ela o obrigara a ler falava sobre isso. Um francês metido à besta que dizia que o homem era bom, e a sociedade que o corrompia – uma visão completamente diferente daquela do primeiro filósofo trouxa que ela o fizera ler. Ele fingia que não percebia ela tentando manipular suas opiniões. Apagou o restinho do quinto cigarro no cinzeiro.

"Seria mais fácil se eu dissesse que sim, não seria?" perguntou. Granger parecia levemente intrigada, "Se eu dissesse que não sou um vilão, que fui compelido a acreditar nas ideias do Lord das Trevas, que sou uma pessoa boa e incompreendida, que estou arrependido de todas as _atrocidades_ que eu cometi."

"Talvez. Mas o que me interessa não é o que é fácil, é o você sente. É o _porquê_ , Malfoy," ela tamborilou as malditas unhas. Draco sentiu a garganta mais seca do que o de costume.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo até ter contornado a mesa e se aproximado dela. Granger tencionou o corpo na poltrona, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele abaixou o rosto até que estivesse na mesma altura do dela, os narizes separados por um palmo de distância.

"Porque se fosse mais fácil, nós não teríamos motivo para nos vermos duas vezes por semana."

Granger travou a respiração. Seus seios, tão notáveis assim, de perto, pararam de subir e descer no ritmo constante. Draco respirou. Ela tinha cheiro de creme hidratante e alguma coisa cítrica. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca, e então se afastou, saindo do consultório antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Sangue-ruim maldita.

.

.

.

 **(continua)**

.

.

.

 **Nº DE PÁGINAS:** 21

 **MÚSICA:** Time Is Running Out – Muse

 **DATA DA PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO:** 12.01.2018

 **Mais mudanças –** prefiro pensar em _aperfeiçoamentos_ do plot por aqui. Os _flashbacks_ são muito importantes para o desenrolar da história. Pansy Parkinson dá as caras pela primeira vez neles, e eu acho que ela é a personagem que eu mais gosto de escrever!

Espero que estejam gostando. Mantive a estrutura do capítulo original, porque sempre gostei muito dela. Agradeço demaaaais pelas reviews e estou feliz de ver os comentários de pessoas que, como eu, eram muito mais jovens durante a primeira versão! Muito amor pra vocês! Feliz Ano Novo (:


	4. A Linha

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

* * *

.

 **CAPÍTULO 04: A LINHA**

.

.

.

 _The devil's right there in the details  
You don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself  
by looking too closely_

.

.

.

 **22 DE SETEMBRO DE 2006**

.

 **H** ERMIONE TEVE um sonho esquisito, algumas semanas após a morte de Ron. Era um sonho recorrente, um dos sonhos que a levaram a apelar às poções e remédios para parar de tê-los. Ela caminhava por um corredor longo, em que as luzes se acendiam conforme ela pisava, mas estas não iluminavam muito. O corredor terminava em uma sala qualquer, genérica, que cheirava a alguma coisa podre. Theodore Nott estava ali – ou quem ela _pensava_ ser Theodore Nott, porque ela mal se lembrava do rosto adolescente dele em Hogwarts – deslizando a ponta da varinha pela têmpora de Ron. Os cabelos ruivos dele estavam úmidos de suor e os olhos azuis arregalados de medo.

Algumas das vezes ele se encontrava amordaçado e amarrado, em outras se contorcia no chão em razão da dor provocada pelos _Crucio_ que saiam da varinha de Nott. Nott, aquele menininho mirrado que nunca fora protagonista de nada, que nunca se destacara em nada. Ali estava ele, se destacando em torturar o amor de sua vida. Hermione tentava se mexer, correr até ele e salvá-lo, mas ela não existia. Ela não existia e isso a impedia de fazer qualquer coisa.

"A guerra já acabou! Por que você está fazendo isso?!" Ron perguntava quando não estava amordaçado.

Ela sempre acordava naquele momento, com suor frio em sua nuca, muito embora nunca em sobressalto. Sabia, racionalmente, que Ron representava seu subconsciente inconformado com o fato de que Nott nunca responderia aquela pergunta. Ela acordava e fazia uma xícara de chá e ficava pensando e pensando até que o sono voltasse a dançar em seus olhos, já quando os primeiros raios da manhã tingiam o horizonte com tons pastéis.

Não gostava das poções do sono, ou dos remédios que os trouxas enfiavam goela abaixo para dormirem. Tampouco gostava da falsa sensação de cabeça vazia que as substâncias proporcionavam, da lentidão permanente no dia seguinte, e ainda daquela sensação de _estar dopada_. Sabia que não era certo _começar e parar_ com remédios daquele tipo, mas pelo menos era uma forma de não se viciar, de continuar se levantando para comer, trabalhar, voltar a _viver_ da forma que Ron gostaria que ela fizesse.

Mas agora ela estava ali – quase três meses depois de _começar a se esquecer_ de tomara medicação – olhando para os frascos e as pílulas, com o coração disparado e o peito ofegante, prestes a tomar tudo de uma vez só e nunca mais acordar. Nunca mais sonhar.

Há duas horas _tinha_ acordado em sobressalto. Isso porque voltara a atravessar o corredor que a levava à sala qualquer em que Ron e Nott estavam. Daquela vez, o ruivo não estava amordaçado. Ele gritava e chorava com a dor da _Cruciatus_ e ela podia ver as lágrimas molharem seu rosto sardento. Seu peito subia e descia em uma respiração descontrolada – ela queria _tanto_ existir, queria tanto chegar até ele, queria tanto se jogar na frente dele quando o feitiço estivesse para atingi-lo, protegê-lo com seu amor.

Mas havia algo de diferente naquele sonho. O ar não tinha cheiro podre. Ele tinha cheiro de fumaça e nicotina e alguma coisa mentolada. E quando ela viu, não era mais Nott quem estava ali. Era Draco Malfoy, com o cigarro artesanal entre os dedos, o uniforme da prisão e o sorrisinho sarcástico no canto dos lábios.

"A guerra já acabou," Ron repetiu como de costume. "Por que você está fazendo isso?!"

Malfoy encarou-a diretamente para ela com os olhos cinzentos.

"Porque se fosse mais fácil, nós não teríamos motivo para nos vermos duas vezes por semana."

Hermione olhou todos aqueles remédios e poções designados para que ela não sonhasse _nunca mais_ , e as fotos paralisadas de Ron nos porta-retratos olharam para ela. O _flat_ da hospedagem em Rosyth parecia tão pequeno, tão fechado. Ela abrira todas as janelas mas o ar fresco parecia não querer entrar em seus pulmões.

 _Foi só um sonho_ , ela tentou se agarrar ao que ainda sobrava de racional dentro de si, naquele momento. Não significava nada. Era o seu inconsciente reagindo à uma cena ridícula, à uma brincadeira que Malfoy tinha achado _engraçadinho_ fazer. Aquele nojento. Não significava que ela tinha prendido a respiração quando ele se aproximara, não significava que uma sensação parecida com um choque leve tinha subido por sua espinha. Ela _nem se lembrava_ daquela cena, se fosse honesta. Apenas a frase tinha ficado em sua cabeça. Não significava nada.

Não tomou as poções e os remédios. Aquilo só desaceleraria suas faculdades mentais. Colocando todos os frascos e caixas dentro da gaveta de onde os tinha tirado, resolveu fazer uma coisa que não fazia há meses. Uma coisa que não fazia a tempo demais.

Ela telefonou para Harry Potter.

.

.

.

 **17 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2003**

.

Liam Houston amava Ginny Weasley. Ele a amava como se tivesse uma orquestra tocando lindas melodias em seu ouvido o tempo inteiro. Ele a amava ao acordar e antes de ir dormir. Ele a amava _enquanto_ dormia, porque ele sonhava com ela. Ele a amaria mesmo que ela fosse feia – mas ela não era. Ela era _tão_ linda e sentir o perfume doce dos cabelos dela era como se seus membros recebessem uma boa dose de estimulante. Ao inspirá-lo, ele sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa. Poderia andar sobre a água, feito Jesus Cristo. Poderia arrancar uma árvore pela raiz e atirá-la longe, feito um idiota. Qualquer coisa.

Eles tinham se conhecido em Hogwarts. Liam também era da Grifinória, do mesmo ano que ela, mas sua amizade com Ginny se iniciara apenas no sexto ano, quando treinavam juntos no time de quadribol. Ela usava os cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo quando lhe atirava as goles. Sua risada tinha o poder de contagiar tudo e todos, e ela gostava de rir principalmente quando ele levava um balaço na cabeça ou alguma coisa assim. Mas ela também sempre chegava perto dele e tocava seu rosto e perguntava se ele estava bem.

Liam Houston sabia que Ginny Weasley era namorada de Harry. Harry, o capitão do time. Harry, o melhor amigo do irmão dela. Harry, o Potter. O _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_. Ele também sabia que o relacionamento deles não era nenhuma fachada, não era nada infeliz. Por isso mesmo, quando começou a amá-la, ainda aos dezesseis anos de idade, ele se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Ele não queria ser o cara que iria tentar roubar a namorada do salvador do mundo bruxo. Ele não seria esse cara.

O tempo e a distância deveriam ser fatores fortes o suficiente para desligar um sentimento. As circunstâncias também.

Quando Hogwarts terminou, Ginny se mudou para o interior da Inglaterra, por um período, para se especializar em jornalismo. Sonhava em trabalhar para O Profeta Diário. Já Liam tinha passado, para sua própria surpresa, na Escola para Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e outros rapazes com quem estudara em Hogwarts já estavam em treinamento ali. Liam tinha alguma dificuldade, mas Harry e Ron (parte por gostarem dele como jogador de quadribol, parte por saberem o quanto ele e Ginny eram próximos) o ajudavam bastante.

Quando o Departamento de Aurores deixou de existir (o Ministro tinha sido corrompido, na teoria de Harry) e foi substituído por uma outra espécie de _polícia_ , Ron o chamou para conversar em uma cafeteria qualquer em Londres. Ginny foi com ele. Ela o abraçou por _minutos_ e ele sentiu tudo que tinha reprimido nos últimos tempos voltar de uma forma incontrolável, como se fosse vômito subindo pela garganta. Depois, segurando seu braço, comentou que ele estava _mais fortinho_. Liam sentiu vontade de sair correndo.

Os irmãos sentaram-se ao lado oposto do dele na cafeteria. Eram bastante parecidos, com a exceção dos olhos. Os cabelos de Ron também eram diferentes. Eles cacheavam um pouco nas pontas, dependendo do comprimento. Os de Ginny eram lisos como um pedaço macio de tecido. Numa conversa rápida, Ron lhe explicou o que era a Ordem da Fênix e porque ele e Harry queriam que Liam fizesse parte dela.

Eles todos tinham se mudado para a Escócia. O principal homem da Ordem, um negro forte chamado Kingsley Shacklebolt, dizia que estavam mais seguros ali. _Temos poucos homens,_ ele dizia. _Voldemort criou um verdadeiro exército. A resistência do Ministério não é mais confiável. Estratégia é tudo_ , ele não cansava de repetir. _Estratégia é tudo_.

Demorou algumas semanas para Liam perceber que Harry Potter não estava mais ali. _Estratégia._ Nem Ron ou sua namorada, Hermione Granger; nem mesmo Ginny, ninguém sabia onde a Ordem tinha escondido o que eles chamavam de _Arma Secreta_. Liam nunca tivera oportunidade de entender porque diabos Harry _era_ o tal Escolhido, mas no fundo, desde que aquelas atrocidades contra trouxas e nascidos-trouxas parassem, não fazia muita diferença.

Tinham escolhido Glasgow exatamente por ser a casa do outro banco bruxo nas Ilhas Britânicas. O Gringotts escocês ficava bem ali, na George Street, num "Beco Diagonal" chamado Somairlie, escondido numa entrada sem graça entre um Burger King e um supermercado. Segundo Shacklebolt, muitas famílias tradicionais tinham parte de suas fortunas guardadas ali – preferiam esconder seu ouro longe do Ministério. Os malditos duendes não tinham permitido o _congelamento_ das contas, mas concordaram que qualquer um que quisesse tirar qualquer quantia deveria passar pelo pente fino da Ordem primeiro. _Você recua, mas corta os recursos,_ ele dissera. _Você deixa o outro passar fome até não poder mais lutar._

Liam achava meio cruel. Ele também não gostava quando tinham ação. Passava mais tempo com Ginny do que nunca na sede da Ordem, enquanto ela procurava por trabalho nos jornais trouxas locais para ganhar qualquer dinheiro. Ela queria criar um jornal clandestino para dar notícias sobre as verdades da guerra. Liam prometeu ajudá-la. Eles já não recebiam mais o Profeta, mas sempre compravam nas bancas do Beco Somairlie, e a impressão passada era a de que _nada_ estava acontecendo.

Estava começando a tomar forma. Ele chamaria _Potterwatch*_ , para que as pessoas soubessem que Harry não tinha _desistido_ – como acusavam as reportagens do Profeta – e eles tinham passado horas juntos fazendo as primeiras edições. Ginny sempre insistia para que ele fosse dormir cedo – Liam e Ron costumavam passar o dia inteiro na ronda do Gringotts e também do bairro bruxo em Dumfries, a quilômetros dali, para onde aparatavam – mas ele nunca ia.

Harry a escrevia, às vezes. As corujas pardas chegavam de tempos em tempos, às vezes semanas, às vezes meses. Ela ainda alimentava Edwiges, a coruja-da-neve que pertencia à ele, e a soltava para voar de vez em quando, mas ela chamava muita atenção para entregar as cartas. Alguém poderia rastreá-la. Quando as raras cartas de Harry chegavam, Ginny saía correndo para seu quarto e ficava ali praticamente o dia inteiro, às vezes até mais. Ela se esquecia do jornal e das sessões de diagramação com Liam. Ela se esquecia de tudo.

No último aniversário de Hermione, eles tinham bebido vinho tinto. E continuaram bebendo quando voltaram para a sede. Lá pela metade da terceira garrafa, Ginny encostou a mão em seu peito. Liam sentiu quase todos os músculos do corpo retesarem.

"Você já amou alguém, Liam? Já amou alguém tanto que você nem sabe o que fazer com isso?" Ela perguntou. Ele abriu a boca, mas ela continuou falando. "Porque é assim que eu me sinto. _Desde que eu o vi_ , eu tinha dez anos, e eu sabia. Mas agora faz tanto tempo. Eu não sei nem se eu me lembro do rosto dele, Liam. Onde ele está? Eu deveria saber. Eu deveria ir atrás dele, fazer _alguma coisa_."

"Você está fazendo alguma coisa, Ginny," o álcool fez com que Liam segurasse o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, muito embora ele se sentisse completamente sóbrio. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos castanhos. "O nosso jornal _está_ mudando alguma coisa. Nós recebemos cartas e doações por causa dele, e por isso nós vamos ganhar essa guerra."

Era setembro quando Ginny Weasley o olhou profundamente antes de beijá-lo pela primeira vez. Ele a segurou no colo e a levou para seu pequeno quarto, para sua cama de solteiro, ele deslizou as mãos por cada centímetro de seu corpo esguio, ele deslizou para _dentro_ de seu corpo, e ela tinha gosto de vinho e aquele perfume doce, mas no dia seguinte ela desapareceu. Como ele sabia que ela desapareceria.

Às vezes, Liam achava que aquela noite não tinha acontecido. Ou que talvez outra pessoa a tivesse vivido. De qualquer maneira, ele sabia onde estava se metendo no momento que tinha permitido que ela o beijasse – Ginny amava Harry, e isso não iria mudar. Resolveu que quem iria mudar era ele. Deixou o _Potterwatch_ nas mãos de outra pessoa. Não teve notícias dela durante o tempo que ela ficou longe. Dedicou-se ao trabalho, prendeu pessoas, _matou pessoas_ , e até saiu em alguns encontros. Tempo e distância. Era seu plano desde o início, não era?

Era dezembro quando ela voltou para Glasgow. Passou apenas dois dias na sede da Ordem. Dois dias em que Liam descobriu que ela não tinha voltado antes porque fora capturada _por eles_ ao pisar em Wiltshire, procurando por novos membros para a Ordem. _Foram só duas semanas. Eles não fizeram nada comigo, eles não me machucaram_ , ela disse, trêmula, a Ron e Hermione e a ele, que também queria escutar. _Lucius Malfoy queimou vivo dentro da casa, eu..._

Liam queria abraçá-la, queria beijar seus cabelos e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, mas só ficou ali, assistindo-a tremer. Mesmo porque, ela mal conseguia olhar para ele. Ginny foi embora para algum lugar – ninguém sabia ou saberia – e Liam estava certo de que nunca mais conversariam. De que nunca mais trocariam um olhar e de que tudo aquilo que ele sentira por tanto tempo seria, de fato, em vão.

Foi assim até aquele dia particularmente gelado de fevereiro, em que ele saiu do Gringotts e ela estava ali, em pleno Somairlie, como se estivesse esperando por ele.

"Oi, Liam."

O nome deslizara por seus lábios como se ela o pronunciasse todos os dias e ele sentiu que iria desmaiar. Era esse o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele.

.

 **22 DE SETEMBRO DE 2006**

.

.

.

Eram dez e meia da manhã quando o sono finalmente voltou a dançar nos olhos castanhos de Hermione. Estava em sua segunda xícara de _earl grey_ enquanto esperava no Caffé Nero que ficava exatamente do outro lado da cabine telefônica que dava acesso ao Ministério da Magia, mas a cafeína do chá preto ainda não tinha compensado a noite mal dormida.

Marris fora bastante compreensivo com o pedido dela para tirar uma folga. Desde que voltara a trabalhar, ainda não tinha requisitado tempo livre, e talvez isso também estivesse afetando sua sanidade. Revisitar aquele sonho que trazia lembranças tão horríveis do pior ano de sua vida tinha sido a última gota d'água para que o copo transbordasse. Ainda mais levando em conta o novo protagonista.

Ela precisava ficar alguns dias longe de Azkaban. Longe de Rosyth e do cheiro de mar misturado ao cheiro de nicotina. Aquela fumaça tóxica estava fodendo com a sua cabeça. Ela não queria pensar em como ele, ao se aproximar, criou uma espécie de campo magnético que fazia com que todos seus poros se arrepiassem, e ela não sabia se de raiva ou se de nojo.

Ou se de nenhum dos dois, o que era a hipótese mais aterrorizante.

"Oi, oi!" A voz de Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos de repente. Não tinha reparado que ele tinha entrado no café, muito embora estivesse encarando a porta o tempo inteiro. Respirou fundo ao observar seu amigo. Ele parecia mais saudável desde a última vez, tinha engordado um pouco, mas ainda havia marcas profundas de cansaço sob seus olhos verdes. Ela sorriu de leve e se levantou para rata-lo. "Quanto tempo!"

O abraço de Harry estava quentinho e ela se sentiu ainda mais sonolenta. Por alguns dias, logo após a morte de Ron, eles só conseguiam pegar no sono se estivessem deitados juntos, mesmo sem se encostar. Até que Harry conseguiu voltar a dormir sozinho, e depois conseguiu voltar para a cama de Ginny com seus cabelos ruivos, conseguiu voltar ao trabalho, conseguiu tantas coisas que Hermione queria sentir raiva dele naquela época, embora não pudesse sentir nada.

"Desculpe," ela murmurou ainda dentro do abraço. Harry tinha escondido o rosto em seus cachos e respirava fundo. "Eu sei que faz meses que eu não apareço..."

Ele se afastou e beijou sua testa. "No meio de todos aqueles memorandos na minha sala do Ministério, eu também quase não tive tempo de escrever. Você recebeu nosso presente de aniversário, não é? Espera aí, vou pegar um café!"

Hermione voltou a se sentar. Não sabia porque estava tão nervosa com aquele encontro. Era só Harry. Apesar de tudo, ele era seu melhor amigo. Ele não a julgaria. _Quer dizer_ , Harry podia ser bastante efusivo em suas opiniões, mas ele compreenderia seus motivos. Ela não se condenava pelo que estava fazendo, por que haveria Harry de condená-la?

Ensaiou um sorriso quando ele voltou com seu expresso duplo sem açúcar e sentou-se ao seu lado. "Que bom que você ligou para nos encontrarmos! Como você está? Arthur passou uns dias lá em casa na semana passada. A oficina está indo bem – depois das leis de aparatação mais e mais gente está pedindo que ele modifique os carros trouxas! Sempre achei que ele não pertencia a aquela espelunca do Ministério, de qualquer jeito."

"Você ama aquela espelunca, Harry," Hermione sorriu. Fazia muito tempo que ela não via Arthur e o restante dos irmãos Weasley. Nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar qual fora a última vez, ou como eram suas feições. Por enquanto era melhor assim.

Harry riu um pouco mais alto do que deveria. Era bom vê-lo animado. "É, acho que sim. Melhor que amar Azkaban, pelo menos. Não sei como você não enlouquece naquele lugar, lidando com aquele tipo de gente."

Ela pensou o quão irônico aquela fala era, sendo que tinha dispensado aqueles dias de trabalho justamente por causa da resposta para aquela pergunta. "Eu tirei uns dias de folga. Estava precisando. Estou com alguns pacientes bastante complicados."

"É mesmo? Algum conhecido?" Harry bebericou o café.

Respirou fundo. Ela precisava contar para alguém. Ela precisava contar para alguém, porque aí a coisa toda se tornaria real e ela não podia encontrar desculpas para fazer qualquer coisa _secretamente_.

"Sim," mordeu o lábio de leve. Era melhor arrancar o _band-aid_ de uma vez só. "Draco Malfoy."

"Drac... _O quê?!_ "

"Draco Malfoy. Você sabe, o da Sonserina," molhou os lábios na sua xícara de chá, tentando fazer com que tudo aquilo soasse casual. Harry parecia perplexo como ela imaginou que ele pareceria. Ok, tudo estava indo de acordo com o plano. Se ela não desse importância, não seria importante.

"Eu sei quem é Draco Malfoy!" Harry permaneceu chocado. Ela evitou manter contato com os olhos. Conforme o esperado, Harry percebeu a grosseria sutil e logo mudou a postura, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros impossíveis. "Desculpe, eu tinha me esquecido de que ele ainda estava por aí. Uau, Hermione. Como diabos isso foi acontecer? Você é _obrigada_ a rata-lo?"

"Bom... O Dr. Marris que deveria rata-lo. Foi um erro da prisão, a ficha ir parar nas minhas mãos. Malfoy está envolvido com o assassinato de Liam. Mas mesmo assim, quando apareceu ali eu... Bem, eu resolvi que ia tentar. Nós assinamos o contrato. Você sabe que é difícil quebrar contratos mágicos, então... Ficou por isso mesmo."

"E por que você resolveu que ia tentar?"

Hermione tinha ponderado a resposta para aquela pergunta a manhã inteira. _Mais_ que a manhã inteira – desde que o sonho a despertara da pior maneira possível. _Por que_ era uma pergunta que não tinha fim, quando você começava a fazê-la: as respostas davam vazão para mais e mais perguntas. A verdade era que pouco se lembrava de sua vida depois da morte de Ron. Tinha passado tanto tempo mergulhada nas poções do sono e nos antidepressivos, vivendo naquela _Penseira_ que agora estava só Deus sabia onde, que mal conseguia pontuar dias específicos ou alguma coisa que a tivesse tirado do limbo naqueles últimos dois anos.

"Eu não sei," respondeu sinceramente. Harry estava com uma expressão peculiar que costumava adquirir quando menor. Era uma expressão que ele usava só para ela, um misto de desconfiança e também de profunda admiração. "Entender o que _realmente_ aconteceu com ele, entender de onde veio tanto ódio... Malfoy não é um estranho. Mas ainda assim eu não sei, ou não sabia, absolutamente nada sobre ele. Será que é justo condená-lo sem antes tentar compreendê-lo?"

"Você sabe que ele matou um homem bom. Isso não é o suficiente para condenar alguém?"

Hermione sorriu de leve e passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry por um momento. Ela imaginava que também tinha adotado a expressão facial que só tinha para ele. Seu melhor amigo que precisava fazer a barba e que tinha os olhos verdes cansados. Mais que ninguém, Harry deveria ter aprendido sobre como o bem e o mal não eram dois conceitos concretos e antagonistas, duas coisas que andavam separadas. Mais do que ninguém, Harry deveria se lembrar do quanto todos tinham sofrido com aquela guerra, do quanto tinha se perdido. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela achava admirável a fé que ele tinha de que o mundo podia ser um lugar melhor se o ser humano tentasse ser um pouco mais simples em seus rótulos.

Liam também tinha matado homens. Ron e Kingsley e todos eles, em algum ponto, tinham tirado a vida de alguém. Era uma guerra. Era o que tinham que fazer naquele momento. Era um _trabalho_.

"O homem é o lobo do homem," foi o que ela disse, afastando a mão do rosto do amigo. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas grossas.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto ela terminava o chá que já estava gelado nos últimos goles, e Harry segurava o café nas mãos com os olhos presos na Londres agitada do lado de fora.

"Eu confio em você para fazer a coisa certa, Hermione. Só tome cuidado. A gente pode não conhecer Malfoy o suficiente... Mas a gente conhecia Liam."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. Ela segurou o seu braço por um momento.

"Você podia não comentar nada com a Ginny sobre isso? Ela e Liam... Bem. Talvez ela não fosse compreender."

Harry soltou um risinho pelo nariz. "Pode ter certeza que Liam Houston é o último assunto no qual eu quero tocar com Ginny," ele consultou o relógio de pulso, e se levantou em sobressalto. "Merda, preciso voltar. Tenho uma reunião de departamento às onze e quarenta", anunciou, bebendo o resto do café num gole só. Harry beijou seu rosto rapidamente, despedindo-se.

Hermione sorriu de leve. Não queria dizer isso, mas sentia-se um pouco aliviada de que aquele encontro estava para terminar.

.

 **26 DE SETEMBRO DE 2006**

.

.

.

Há muitos séculos e alguns milênios, quando surgiram os primeiros _homo sapiens,_ eles sentiram a necessidade esquisita de contar o tempo. Esquisita, porque nenhum outro animal tinha essa percepção e vontade. Vieram os ciclos lunares, os ciclos solares, as marés, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer: olha só, querido, mais um dia se passou.

Então vieram os árabes, os judeus, os gregos e o escambau, e o tempo passou a ser contado de maneira cada vez mais precisa e mais sofisticada. Feriados religiosos; dias de colheita; as estações do ano. A chegada pomposa dos romanos criou os _meses_ que homenageavam imperadores e deuses brindando a seu povo faminto. _Setembro_ vinha de _sete_.

Draco sabia dessas coisas por causa de um livro que Granger o fizera ler nos últimos meses. Algum trouxa babaca que achava que era esperto. A verdade era que Draco Malfoy tinha encontrado uma nova maneira de controlar seu calendário: os quatro dias entre a quinta-feira da semana passada e a terça-feira dessa semana, a quarta-feira entre essas e a nova quinta-feira. Os dias que se encontrava com Hermione Granger.

Por ser seu novo relógio, a maldita não poderia simplesmente _faltar no trabalho_. Que tipo de pessoa esnobe e entojada e honrada ela era, se tinha o luxo de _não ir trabalhar_? Pessoas esnobes, entojadas e honradas trabalham. É um requisito para a união dessas características.

Naquela quinta-feira, após o almoço, lá para a uma da tarde, acendeu um cigarro olhando para o mar que se chocava contra as pedras. A nicotina pareceu insatisfatória. Apagou depois de duas tragadas.

Voltou para a cela e se encostou na parede de pedra, folheando o último livro que ela tinha emprestado. Outra babaquice escrita por um trouxa. Tinha cento e setenta e seis páginas e se chamava _O Príncipe_ , de um cara chamado Nicolau Maquiavel. Ela tinha comentado que talvez esse fosse o preferido dele. _Ele é bastante sonserino_ , ela tinha dito com aquele sorrisinho típico no rosto.

Draco ainda não tinha se dado ao trabalho de ler. Ele não queria gostar do livro. Ele não queria que ela estivesse certa sobre alguma coisa a seu respeito. Tinha ficado puto com a simples _ideia_ de que ela podia realmente classificar um _trouxa_ numa das casas de Hogwarts. Tivera ainda mais certeza do quão indigna ela era da magia que corria erroneamente em suas veias.

Largou a edição na cama, que nem tinha largado o cigarro na grama. Agora ia demorar para que pudesse fumar outro. _Merda_ , estava ficando louco. Aquele lugar estava acabando com ele, estava ficando louco. Já não bastava _pensar_ naquela mulher o tempo inteiro e cansar a mão com aqueles pensamentos, já não bastava sentir certo conforto em se abrir e permitir que ela o conhecesse quando nem ele se conhecia, agora ela _desaparecia_ e embaralhava a ordem de seus dias.

Não estava acostumado a ser deixado de lado. Não estava acostumado que desistissem dele.

Esperava que ela tivesse morrido. Que alguma coisa muito ruim tivesse acontecido com ela, que nem com Weasley, e que ela não retornasse nunca mais. Ele estava bem em Azkaban até ela aparecer. E muito embora tivesse sido atraente a ideia de talvez manipulá-la para sair dali, agora ele só queria que ela sumisse para todo o sempre, até que ele se esquecesse que ela tinha cheiro de creme hidratante com alguma coisa cítrica que ele tinha certeza que vinha das ondas de seus cabelos, enquanto a calcinha de Parkinson já não cheirava a mais nada.

O que Draco achava mais engraçado era que quando ele estava perto dela ele não se sentia assim. Ele não tinha essa raiva toda. Mas ele também falhava em sentir _nada_ , que era normalmente a sua antítese para a raiva. Raiva ou nada. Era assim que ele polarizava suas emoções na vida. _Raiva ou nada_.

E Granger. Que ele não compreendia e não sabia classificar.

" _Porque se fosse mais fácil, nós não teríamos motivo para nos vermos duas vezes por semana,"_ ele tinha dito, e a frase ficava ecoando em seu ouvido seguida do ressonar da respiração dela sendo suspensa e de outros sons insignificantes que ele tinha escutado junto com o silêncio – as ondas do mar quebrando lá fora, um passarinho imbecil que tinha ido pousar justo em Azkaban.

Tinha sido uma coisa estúpida para se dizer, ele confessava isso. Mas, aparentemente, ela preferia que fosse mais fácil.

.

 **04 DE OUTUBRO DE 2006**

.

.

.

A folga não durou mais do que duas semanas, as quais Hermione dedicou a uma limpeza quase doentia do apartamento em Londres. A faxina foi feita à moda trouxa, usando esfregão e cândida no lugar de feitiços e do costumeiro auxílio dos elfos domésticos do prédio. Não sabia exatamente o que tinha engatilhado aquela necessidade repentina, mas o cheiro abafado de pó misturado com o que ela imaginava que tinha restado do perfume de Ron a deixou enjoada.

Apesar da boa localização, nem Ron nem Hermione pretendiam morar naquele apartamento para sempre. O plano era reconstruir A Toca enquanto morassem ali durante os primeiros anos do casamento que nunca tinha acontecido. Mas o prédio na Queen Anne Street era bruxo, perto de tudo que eles precisavam no momento, e parecia um investimento ideal naquele momento pós-guerra. Dois anos depois, apesar de não ser dos maiores, já valia mais que uma casa de dois andares no subúrbio. Às vezes, ela não sabia porque não colocava o lugar à venda e começava de novo em outro canto, talvez em Edimburgo, que era tão mais perto de Azkaban. Mas Hermione não gostava de desistir das coisas se/m tentar até o final.

Primeiro limpou a cozinha, jogou fora qualquer coisa que apodrecia na geladeira, os poucos talheres que estavam há tanto tempo intocados nas gavetas. A única coisa boa de seu noivado ter durado tão pouco foi que nunca tivera tempo de criar um enxoval – não havia louça bonita para os jantares que não ia promover.

Depois foi a vez da sala. Passou o aspirador de pó que sua mãe tinha insistido em comprá-la quando viu que o apartamento era forrado com carpete – Jean nunca confiaria em magia quando se tratava de pó – e achou que foi um alívio estranho quando o barulho não a permitiu escutar os próprios pensamentos. Colocou um _jazz_ , depois, no som que nunca achou que utilizaria. Sorriu sozinha imaginando que deveria ser a única pessoa do mundo que fazia faxina escutando _jazz_.

Limpou a estante de livros e colocou aqueles que já tinha lido numa caixa para doação, abrindo espaço para colocar novos exemplares. Tirou a poeira de todos os porta-retratos em que Ron estava sorrindo para ela, mas evitou encarar seu sorriso por muito tempo. Ele era alguém que definitivamente não aprovaria a trilha sonora que embalava sua limpeza.

O banheiro demorou um dia inteiro. Jogou fora um tubo de pasta de dentes pela metade, uma escova de dentes azul que Ron nunca tinha usado, mas que ela tinha deixado ali mesmo assim, duas lâminas de barbear que já estavam quase enferrujadas no fundo do armário. Descartou qualquer embalagem de shampoo e condicionador que estava no final, o sabonete para mãos que ela não tocava há meses e que já estava seco e se desfazendo na saboneteira. Não abriu no vidro de colônia que Ron deixava na prateleira acima do espelho – só mudou de lugar para limpar a madeira. As toalhas dele já tinham ido na primeira e única faxina de verdade que fizera no lugar.

O mais difícil foi o quarto. Os armários nem tanto: já não tinha mais as roupas dele – Ginny tinha aparecido uma vez, ainda em 2004, e colocado quase tudo em caixas que foram levadas para a caridade, enquanto Hermione permanecia deitada sem muita emoção. Na época, a cunhada decidira que deixaria apenas algumas coisas para a memória: o último suéter cor de tijolo feito por Molly para ele; uma gravata da Grifinória que fez o coração de Hermione apertar um pouco – porque ele nunca soubera dar um nó decente naquela porcaria; e uma das vestes púrpuras de auror, semelhante àquela em que ele fora enterrado.

O carpete se estendia pelo quarto também, e o barulho do aspirador abafou o _jazz_ mais uma vez. Ela comprou roupa de cama nova e velas que exalavam perfume de maçã quando eram acesas. O que demorou mais tempo – quase uma semana inteira – foram as gavetas ao lado da cama. Tinha deixado elas por último porque sabia que seria o mais doloroso.

Os dois lados eram dela, agora. Mas um dia ela fora dona do lado direito, e ele do lado esquerdo. A gaveta dela era mais arrumada e já tinha itens acumulados desde que ele já não estava mais ali. Eram grampos de cabelo, uma cópia _paperback_ de um livro de Stendhal, um rolo de pergaminhos com notas sobre outros pacientes de Azkaban (em oposição a seu _paciente favorito_ ), um _Moleskine_ roxo que estava em branco, uma bateria de celular, um par de brincos e um cartão de crédito trouxa que ela nunca tinha desbloqueado. Ela arrumou tudo, se desfez do que não precisaria mais, guardou o livro, os brincos e o Moleskine.

Mexer na gaveta _dele_ , a gaveta que sempre seria dele, depois de quase dois anos, fez sua garganta doer. Sua garganta doeu tanto que ela imaginou que talvez tivesse pegado uma infecção por ter mexido com tanta água e tantos produtos de limpeza. Se ela não soubesse melhor. Se ela não fosse psiquiatra e não soubesse que tudo aquilo era o luto se manifestando mais uma vez. Se ela não fosse tão boa em racionalizar.

A primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi um par de ingressos para o primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol que seria retomada no Abril daquele primeiro ano sem guerra. O jogo era de dois times dos quais ela nunca tinha ouvido falar – mas ela sabia o quanto ele e Harry estavam empolgados para voltarem a assistir seu esporte preferido. Eram provavelmente uma surpresa para o amigo.

Havia uma caixa fechada de _pragas coloridas_ das Gemialidades Weasley, o papelão todo danificado nos cantos. Alguns cartões de aniversários anteriores que ela mesma tinha enviado, todos dizendo muito pouco, muito menos do que poderiam dizer. Ele tinha deixado para trás dois sicles, cinco nuques, uma nota amassada de dez libras, um recibo igualmente amassado de uma padaria trouxa, um pedaço rasgado de pergaminho com um endereço desconhecido rabiscado na caligrafia dele.

As lágrimas preencheram seus olhos como não faziam há algum tempo. Ron guardava mais duas coisas naquela gaveta – uma foto deles dois de quando ainda eram só amigos, tirada em seu quarto laranja na Toca. A foto era encantada e ele com quinze ou dezesseis anos usava uma camiseta polo listrada e fazia caretas, enquanto ela revirava os olhos e mantinha um sorriso no rosto que demonstrava sua incompreensão em estar apaixonada por um idiota daqueles. A segunda coisa era a caixa de veludo vazia em que um dia ele tinha guardado as alianças de noivado.

Hermione apertou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas molharem os cílios, mas não se permitiu chorar mais. Desligou a música e, na mesma caixa que tinha usado para guardar as roupas de Ron, guardou os objetos que tinha encontrado na gaveta. O _Finite Incantatem_ paralisou a foto, que iria para algum porta-retratos depois. Por enquanto, ia ficar ali mesmo, na caixa guardada no fundo do armário.

Com a casa limpa e renovada como se ninguém nunca tivesse vivido no lugar, Hermione pensou se sairia para abastecer a geladeira e programar o que faria com o resto do tempo livre. Ela poderia correr no Regent's Park ou assistir um musical no West Side, ela poderia até mesmo aparatar no subúrbio onde Harry e Ginny viviam e visitar novamente seus amigos.

Mas ali estava ela, descendo da balsa que tinha atracado em Azkaban e esperando para que Malcom a revistasse.

"Bom dia, Dra. Granger! Voltou mais cedo das férias? Por quê?"

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz pela complexidade velada daquela pergunta. _Porque se fosse mais fácil..._ , ela não pensou. "Me sinto melhor trabalhando, Malcom. E o tempo em Londres não estava uma maravilha, não."

"Ah! Essas ilhas aqui são deprimentes. Se eu tivesse como conseguir um visto com facilidade, ia me mandar para a Espanha. Dizem que por lá..."

Mas Hermione nunca ficou sabendo o que diziam sobre a Espanha, porque a secretária de Marris, uma bruxinha de meia-idade com as bochechas vermelhas, saiu pela porta principal, parecendo um pouco aflita. "Desculpe, Malcom. Oi, Dra. Granger! O Dr. Marris ainda não chegou e vi que você estava sendo revistada e... Bom, temos um problema."

"Que tipo de problema?" Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, acenando para Malcom com a cabeça e seguindo a bruxa para dentro do prédio administrativo da prisão.

"Três detentos entraram numa briga agora pouco. Estão na Ala Hospitalar," elas seguiram pelo corredor e entraram em uma das seis portas ao longo dele. Aquela porta levava para fora – um caminho de pedra cravado numa colina seguia até o prédio principal, que era o enorme complexo dos presidiários, dividido entre as alas masculina e feminina. Ali ficavam as celas, a cozinha e os refeitórios, além do depósito e da Ala Hospitalar. "Os guardas conseguiram separá-los, claro, mas se recusam a explicar o ocorrido, e um deles apanhou bastante. Achei que seria ideal que um dos responsáveis aparecesse por lá, ver o que realmente aconteceu..."

"Claro, fez bem, Ella. Os guardas ainda estão com eles, certo?"

"Sim," Ella anunciou um pouco ofegante quando finalmente entraram no complexo. Hermione estava acostumada a ficar no prédio administrativo – seus saltos não estavam felizes com aquela caminhada esburacada. Outro guarda fez um pequeno trabalho de revista em ambas as bruxas antes de permitir que elas entrassem ali. "Os agressores são Gilbert Snell e Argos Philpott, estão juntos na sala um... O rapaz que foi agredido, Draco Malfoy, está do outro lado, na sala dois."

.

Nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts, Draco costumava passar _dias_ na Ala Hospitalar, por pura preguiça de viver. Ele era rico, ele tinha o ciclo certo de amizades, suas notas eram boas, e ele estava _com sono_. Ele não queria acordar às sete para tomar café da manhã e ir estudar Herbologia. Então ele fingia estar sempre doente e exagerava seus sintomas em trinta vezes, mesmo antes de sair da Sala Comunal. Pansy então o incentivava a procurar Madame Pomfrey, como se aquela não fosse sua ideia desde o princípio, e Crabbe e Goyle o escoltavam até o quarto andar.

Na maioria das vezes a enfermeira lhe dava um tônico que ele fingia não surtir efeito e ela, em sua boa vontade eterna, permitia que ele ficasse uma ou duas horas deitado por ali. Outras vezes ela fazia um esforço enorme para não o mandar à merda.

Aquele menino nunca imaginaria que anos mais tarde não teria mais dinheiro, ou amigos. Que suas notas valeriam menos que bosta e que teria todo o tempo do mundo para dormir, mas não sentiria sono. Às vezes, bem às vezes, ele se perguntava se o pequeno Draco se decepcionaria com quem tinha se tornado. A resposta era sempre um virar de olhos. Não importava.

A Ala Hospitalar de Azkaban ficava na parte oeste do prédio principal, passando o refeitório masculino. Tinha duas salas com três leitos cada uma – as paredes de pedra eram pintadas de verde claro e as camas eram de metal cromado. A única vez que tinha parado naquele lugar foi bem em sua chegada à prisão – e daquela tarde ele pouco se lembrava.

Pressionou o canto da boca cortado com as costas das mãos, que voltou manchada de sangue. Naquela manhã aqueles dois caras em forma de armário que ele não tinha nem noção de quem eram tinham cercado ele no pátio enquanto ele fumava seu cigarro e lia, muito a contragosto, o livro da semana, exigindo saber _como_ ele tinha conseguido aquela porcaria trouxa. Draco não sabia exatamente se eles estavam falando sobre o cigarro ou sobre o livro: ergueu as sobrancelhas e se fez de desentendido. O punho esquerdo do Armário 1 veio em seu rosto mais rápido que um meteoro.

Ficou óbvio, lá pelo quinto chute que levou na lateral do corpo, que era o problema era o cigarro. E Draco tinha toda intenção _do mundo_ de entregar Sean e William e acabar logo com aquilo, mas o Armário 2 tinha pressionado a sua cara contra o chão e não deixava ele falar. No meio dos socos, da dor e dos gritos dos outros prisioneiros incentivando o que estava acontecendo, não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado até que os guardas interviessem com magia, estuporando os Armários e algemando todos os três enquanto vociferavam xingamentos que Draco, completamente zonzo, não conseguia compreender.

Finn, o carcereiro babaca que era "responsável" por ele, o levou a pontapés até a Ala Hospitalar, enquanto lhe chamava de _verme_ o tempo inteiro. Draco ficou em silêncio porque, honestamente, não tinha motivo parafalar qualquer coisa com a boca cheia de sangue. Cuspiu tudo em uma comadre quando entrou na sala.

Estava esperando há algum tempo. Não sabia se tinham outros medibruxos em Azkaban além de Marris e da sangue-ruim maldita que não aparecia há duas semanas. A única coisa que sabia era que apenas os guardas tinham permissão de usar varinhas, a não ser com alguma autorização especial. Eles provavelmente receitariam alguma poção para curar os hematomas e deixariam ele em quarentena se ele não abrisse o bico sobre o que tinha acontecido. Mas _se_ abrisse o bico, realmente delataria Sean e William, o que por sua vez acabaria com o seu suplemento de cigarros. Tinha que pensar no que poderia tirar de bom daquela situação toda, tinha que pensar nos benefícios.

"Pode esperar aqui fora mesmo, Finn, obrigada."

Não, risque isso. Não iria conseguir pensar em nada.

Na verdade, achou que talvez os socos estivessem fazendo ele alucinar. Hermione Granger entrou na sala junto com o seu aroma de creme hidratante. Ela usava calças jeans escuras, a gola e a manga de uma camisa branca sob um suéter caramelo, e sapatos pretos de salto. Estava sem jaleco, segurando uma pena e uma prancheta, os cabelos castanhos presos numa trança que parecia estar se soltando aos poucos.

Ela olhou para ele rapidamente – como se ele não estivesse machucado até a quase invalidez – e voltou sua atenção para a prancheta, onde anotou alguma coisa. Draco imaginou trinta mil possibilidades enquanto ela ficava em silêncio: talvez ela tivesse armado aquilo para cima dele, para poder analisá-lo enquanto ele não conseguia respirar direito por causa da dor no abdômen. Talvez ela estivesse tentando ensiná-lo uma lição. Talvez estivesse morto e aquele fosse seu inferno pessoal.

"Eu deixo você sozinho por duas semanas e você já se mete em confusão?" Ela disse, deixando a prancheta e a pena de lado, aquele sorriso de mentira nos cantos da boca. Os saltos ecoaram conforme ela atravessou a sala até um dos armários, rapidamente pegando uma porção de coisas de dentro dele. Draco podia ver diferentes fracos e uma caixa branca enfeitada com uma cruz vermelha, como aqueles _kits_ que os trouxas usavam nos hospitais incapacitados deles.

" _Eu_ não fiz nada! Os malucos pularam em cima de mim, muito provavelmente porque eu estava lendo aquela droga trouxa que você me obrigou!"

O sorriso dela aumentou um pouco mais, e ela virou o rosto como se não quisesse que ele visse isso. Granger arregaçou as mangas do suéter e da camisa até o cotovelo, tirou a aliança de noivado e abriu a torneira de uma pia que Draco não tinha percebido que estava ali. "Tem certeza que foi isso, e não o fato de que você estava _fumando_ uma droga trouxa que ninguém te obrigou?"

Draco observou-a balançar a cabeça e de alguma forma soube que ela ainda estava sorrindo. Granger estava de costas para ele enquanto ensaboava as mãos por tempo demais, e ele se forçou para não observar a curva de sua silhueta naquelas calças justas. Respirou fundo. Queria saber porque ela tinha faltado nas últimas duas semanas, queria fumar mais um cigarro, mas ia se contentar em não receber nenhuma das duas coisas. Granger colocou luvas de borracha nas mãos – o que fez ele pensar que talvez quisesse vomitar também – e se acercou dele, a expressão mais séria, dessa vez.

"Deixe-me ver isso aqui," ela aproximou as mãos enluvadas do rosto dele. Draco se esquivou por instinto, mas ela pareceu não se incomodar. Segurou seu queixo entre os dedos da mão esquerda, virando sua face um pouco para poder analisar os machucados. Draco não gostava de luvas de borracha por todos os motivos, mas sentiu-se grato de não ter que entrar em contato direto com sua pele. "São cortes superficiais... Já parou de sangrar, até. Vou limpá-los e deve ficar tudo bem em uns dez dias."

Ela manteve os lábios entreabertos enquanto analisava os cortes em seu rosto. Os de baixo estavam ligeiramente secos. O sangue já estava com gosto de metal na boca dele.

"É isso?" Draco falou qualquer coisa só para não ficar entre ela e o silêncio. "Vocês não têm medibruxos competentes aqui? Se alguma coisa colocar a minha vida em risco eu tenho que confiar em _você_?"

"Se alguma coisa colocar a sua vida em risco temos todos os meios para salvá-lo, mas não fazemos magia à toa em Azkaban, Malfoy. Teríamos que confiar em outras pessoas como _você,_ " Granger virou os olhos e se afastou, deixando uma brisa suave para trás com o movimento. Draco a detestou um pouquinho – tinha certeza que aquele comentário não era nada profissional. "Você está machucado em algum outro lugar?"

Fez uma análise do próprio corpo por um momento. Sentia dor no abdômen e nas costas, mas o corte na maçã do rosto e o outro na boca eram o que mais incomodavam. Tinha levado sua cota de porradas na vida para saber o que realmente poderia ser perigoso.

"Não."

Ela voltou a se aproximar, então, agora com um pedaço de algodão embebido em alguma coisa que cheirava a álcool nas mãos. Segurou seu queixo novamente e franziu as sobrancelhas, concentrada. O tom de voz que ela usou em seguida foi _quente_ , quase maternal, como se ela tivesse se esquecido completamente que estava falando com _ele_. "Ok, pode ser que isso arda um pouquinho."

Draco contraiu o nariz quando ela deslizou o algodão por seu rosto, limpando o sangue, mas a verdade é que não tinha ardido tanto quanto ele esperava. Granger trocou de algodão até se certificar de que o sangue estava limpo. Fez o mesmo com o corte perto de sua boca. O cheiro de álcool do produto que ela estava usando era um pouco inebriante e o fez fechar os olhos.

"Você devia ter visto o outro cara," ele disse que nem o grande idiota que tinha se tornado. Granger soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz e Draco entreabriu as pálpebras para não perder o sorriso de verdade nos lábios dela.

"Mas eu vi. Ele me pareceu muito melhor que você," ela descartou os algodões ensanguentados e pegou outro frasco. Ele não pôde evitar sorrir, também. Granger passou uma espécie de pomada em seus cortes, a face concentrada como sempre. "Faz algum tempo que eu não brinco de enfermeira sem magia, para ser sincera."

"Ótimo, Granger. Isso é realmente tudo que eu queria escutar," ironizou. Ela sorriu de leve. A pomada era reconfortante de alguma forma. Draco sabia que era uma emulsão feita com ervas mágicas. Seus cortes estariam bons em alguns dias – não era eficiente como um _Episkey_ , mas era uma boa escolha. O ferimento na maçã-do-rosto ela protegeu com um pedaço de gaze. Depois, descartou tudo, inclusive as luvas de borracha, revelando que as unhas irritantes estavam pintadas com um esmalte cor de vinho.

"Você já vai poder tirar o curativo amanhã," ela disse, lavando as mãos novamente e voltando a colocar a aliança de noivado nos dedos. Foi até a prancheta e anotou qualquer outra coisa. Draco poderia ter voltado a pensar em suas teorias da conspiração, mas só conseguia pensar que talvez nunca conseguisse contar todas as sardas no nariz dela. "Vou te dar um pouco de poção para o caso de você sentir dor... Hm, espere..."

Ela voltou a se aproximar e tomou as mãos dele nas dela de repente. Elas estavam geladas por causa da água. Draco sentiu o estômago afundar como se tivesse pulado acidentalmente um degrau ao descer uma escada. "Que diabos..."

"Você não se defendeu?!" Ela encrespou as sobrancelhas em curiosidade, erguendo os olhos castanhos para ele. Draco entreabriu os lábios, um pouco confuso. Baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Elas estavam livres de ferimentos. "Por que você não se defendeu, Malfoy?"

Uma mulher um pouco mais velha, vestida de medibruxa, entrou na sala, fazendo Granger retrair as mãos quase que imediatamente em sobressalto. Ela parecia um pouco esbaforida, mas sorriu abertamente para Granger quando a viu. "Dra. Granger, obrigada por me ajudado por aqui! Perdi a balsa, foi um horror. Está tudo bem com o rebeldezinho?"

Granger se recompôs muito rápido, sorrindo de volta para a colega e inteirando-lhe do que tinha acontecido. Draco ficou ali sentado na cama da Ala Hospitalar enquanto elas saíam de novo pela porta, e talvez ele tivesse se esquecido como deveria respirar.

.

.

.

 **(continua)**

.

.

.

 **Nº DE PÁGINAS:** 20

 **MÚSICA:** Looking Too Closely – Fink

 **DATA DA PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO:** 27.01.2017

 _ ***Potterwatch**_ vem das Relíquias da Morte e é uma das únicas coisas que eu gostei de lá... então por que não?

Nesse ponto quem já leu Halle pode achar que a aproximação de Draco e Hermione está completamente diferente... E bem, está mesmo! Fico mais feliz assim. O POV do Liam não vai se repetir muitas vezes infelizmente – gostei muito de escrever essa cena.

Para os preocupados, Halle já está 80% reescrita, eu já estou no capítulo 15! Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu não atualizei ontem porque estava em um avião, hahaha. Fico muito feliz com as reações positivas, sei que é difícil ver tudo mudando, mas espero que em essência tudo continue o mesmo!

Eu estou escrevendo uma fanfic em inglês sobre Riverdale (um fandom novo que é bem ruim e bem bom ao mesmo tempo hahahaha), então quem se interessar e quiser me dar uma força, está no meu perfil! (: Queria deixar o meu obrigada, mais uma vez, a minha beta/parceira/fangirl/sidekick Lally! Sem você me dando força eu não estaria indo para lugar nenhum (:


	5. Expectativas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

* * *

.

 **CAPÍTULO 05: EXPECTATIVAS**

.

.

.

 _Your hands can heal,  
Your hands can bruise_

.

.

.

 **10 DE OUTUBRO DE 2006**

.

 **O** S FINS justificam os meios. Era o que Kingsley costumava dizer o tempo todo enquanto ainda viviam na Escócia e sentiam-se sempre à beira de um precipício. Não tinham dinheiro, comida, ou lá tanta esperança. Tinha demorado tanto para as coisas mudarem de figura. Dava plantões em uma clínica trouxa como enfermeira para conseguirem sobreviver. Seu trabalho como medibruxa durante a guerra era, em sua maior parte, voluntário, mas Moody e Kingsley lhe pagavam alguns sicles quando precisavam da psiquiatra. Ela conversava com os ex-aurores, com os membros da Ordem, com pessoas que tinham perdido o que não poderiam substituir. Mas tratar os combatentes era o mais doloroso. Ela tentava ajudá-los a perceber que _tudo bem. Você matou três pessoas, mas tudo bem, você está lutando pelo que você acredita. Tudo bem._

Em mais de um ano trabalhando em Azkaban, Malfoy era o primeiro Comensal da Morte que ela tinha tratado que nem exaltava os próprios atos, nem parecia mortalmente arrependido deles. Ele assemelhava-se muito a aqueles que um dia ela tinha chamado de soldados. Tudo que ele dizia a lembrava da fala de Kingsley, que mais tarde ela tinha descoberto ser associada a Maquiavel.

Malfoy parecia mais cansado que o normal. Havia olheiras sob seus olhos cinzentos e ela estava tão acostumada a vê-lo fumando do outro lado de sua mesa que, quando ele não acendeu o primeiro cigarro, Hermione estranhou. O rosto dele ainda estava cicatrizando, muito embora ele já não usasse mais os curativos que ela tinha feito. O corte em sua maçã do rosto tinha se reduzido a uma linha vermelha de poucos centímetros. A barba dele estava um pouco maior que de costume, impedindo-a de analisar o machucado no canto de sua boca.

Entre eles, havia o livro que ela recomendara sobre a mesa e a lembrança remota da sensação da pele dele da mão dele contra a sua.

"Você gostou do livro?" Hermione perguntou enquanto o observava, tamborilando as unhas sobre a mesa. Ele mexeu os ombros em indiferença, como fizera todas as outras vezes. Ela se segurou para não sorrir muito, "Mais do que dos outros, suponho?"

"Você supõe muito," ele soltou o ar pelo nariz, parecendo um pouco impaciente. Não que Malfoy inspirasse tranquilidade o tempo inteiro, mas era visível o que uma semana sem fumar cigarros tinha feito com seu humor. Ele mexia muito as mãos curiosamente livres de ferimentos e suas pernas pareciam inquietas, o pé esquerdo trêmulo contra o chão. Também evitava olhá-la, e seus cabelos pareciam não ver um pente há dias.

"Faz parte do meu trabalho."

"Se intrometer na vida dos outros e julgá-los. Realmente, Granger, parece que você encontrou a profissão perfeita," ele sorriu com o canto da boca como sempre fazia, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem em algum ponto fora da janela, nas nuvens acinzentadas.

Ela meneou a cabeça e soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. Típico.

"Como estão os seus machucados?"

Ele voltou a ficar sério, "Vou sobreviver."

Fazia mais de dez anos, mas Hermione ainda se lembrava vagamente do terceiro ano em Hogwarts. De como Draco Malfoy tinha tirado ela completamente do sério com a história de Bicuço. De como ela tinha que revirar os olhos toda vez que ele fingia estar _morrendo de dor_ para ser paparicado por Pansy Parkinson toda vez que ela perguntava se o braço dele tinha melhorado. Aquele menino não lembrava em quase nada a pessoa que estava na sua frente agora.

"Você vai me contar por que não se defendeu?"

"Você não pode afirmar que eu não me defendi."

"Não. Eu só estou _supondo_ , porque eu vi o seu rosto sangrando e as mãos _deles_ machucadas e as suas sem nenhum ferimento," ela ficou mais séria também, o cenho levemente franzido. Em torno do corte que já estava praticamente cicatrizado, a pele de Malfoy ainda estava um pouco inchada e tinha tons que migravam do roxo ao amarelado. Ele finalmente a olhou, os olhos parecendo mais escuros do que o normal. "Mas se eu estiver errada, você pode me corrigir."

Ele respirou fundo novamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos um pouco oleosos. Deixou a cabeça apoiada na mão e os olhos fechados por um momento. "Podemos não falar sobre isso?" Hermione percebeu o autocontrole na voz dele para não soar muito grosseiro.

"Você precisa me dar algo, Draco," ele voltou a olhá-la quando escutou seu primeiro nome sair de sua boca. Hermione não sabia exatamente porque tinha resolvido chamá-lo assim, ou se essa tinha sido uma decisão pensada; mas parecia ter chamado sua atenção, pelo menos. "Eu realmente quero que cheguemos em algum lugar aqui, mas se você se recusar a–"

"Eu não consigo, ok?!" ele se levantou de repente, o movimento brusco quase derrubando a poltrona, fazendo com que Hermione se espantasse por um segundo. Ele seguiu até a janela, ficando de costas para ela, apoiando o punho fechado no parapeito. "Eu não me defendi porque se eu começar, eu não consigo parar."

Hermione sentiu um nó na garganta conforme a postura dele esmaecia. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, o que falar. Sem saber o que pensar. Era fácil se esquecer de que ele era um assassino quando eles estavam ali, numa prisão de segurança máxima, impedidos de fazerem mágica. Bruxos não costumavam usar violência física contra suas vítimas e episódios de briga e luta eram raros, mesmo ali. Malfoy parecia bastante magro e não parecia ter força o suficiente para agredir alguém sem conseguir parar, mas ela tinha sido pega de surpresa por tanta coisa naquela vida que era impossível desconsiderar o que ele estava dizendo.

Mas acima de tudo, o que lhe intrigava mais era que ele tinha _escolhido_ não começar. Tinha pensado que, talvez, ele simplesmente soubesse que não tinha chance contra dois homens e apanhar tinha sido a melhor forma de se defender. É claro, fazia sentido.

Mas havia algo a mais ali. A postura dele era inegável. O peso que trazia os ombros dele para baixo podia ser invisível, mas parecia palpável.

.

.

.

 **10 DE MAIO DE 2003**

.

Draco voltou ao apartamento às seis da tarde e foi direto para a geladeira pegar uma cerveja. Era cerveja trouxa mesmo, rala e amarga, que só dava para descer bem pela garganta se estivesse gelada. Seu estômago estava vazio desde aquela manhã, quando tinha engolido um pouco de cereal, mas ele achava que não ia conseguir comer mais nada. A bebida ajudaria a diminuir a pressão em sua cabeça e a aliviar a tensão na nuca.

A primeira cerveja desceu bem, enquanto ele andava pelo apartamento vazio, inquieto. Não conseguia afastar uma sensação estranha desde a reunião que tinha acontecido na tarde anterior – o Lord novamente iria se afastar do Ministério, Pius Thicknesse tinha sido morto, muito provavelmente pela Ordem, e ele não tinha certeza absoluta de que confiava no substituto, Martin Sutliff. Todos ficariam mais seguros se Dolohov ou o próprio Snape estivessem no comando, Draco tinha certeza disso. Sutliff nem parte do alto-escalão fazia, como poderiam acreditar que o Lord estava em perfeito juízo ao tomar aquela decisão?

Tinham sofrido muitos baques recentemente. As mortes de Lucius, Rabastan e MacNair. A briga entre sua tia Bellatrix e seu tio Rodolphus estava afetando a harmonia do que restara do grupo – _sua mãe_ com aquela Marca no braço. As viagens do Lord e o desaparecimento de Potter. Não era esse o rumo que ele pensava que as coisas iriam tomar. Parecia que faltava planejamento, liderança, ele não conseguia realmente pontuar qual era o problema, mas ele existia.

Estavam começando a perder, Draco concluiu, terminando a segunda cerveja sentado à mesa da cozinha, sentindo os primeiros efeitos do álcool circularem em seu corpo, acalmando seus ânimos e tornando o ar diante de seus olhos ligeiramente ondulante. Merda, estavam perdendo.

O único jeito de resolver tudo aquilo seria encontrando Potter. Ele podia estar completamente ausente _há anos_ , talvez vivendo como trouxa numa cabana no Maine e comendo alguma mulher bonitinha – quem sabe um _cara_? Draco sempre tinha desconfiado – ou talvez já estivesse morto, mas enquanto o corpo de Potter não estivesse num altar no meio do Ministério como o bom _mártir_ que ele tinha nascido para ser, aquela porra toda não ia acabar. O Lord não ia confiar na própria magnificência enquanto o Moleque Que Sobreviveu estivesse de fato sobrevivendo. Enquanto o próprio Lord não desse um passo para frente e assumisse o poder que era seu, aquela guerra continuaria escapando pelos dedos deles.

As batidas na porta vieram quando estava na terceira cerveja, a última da geladeira. Poucas pessoas sabiam que ele morava ali, naquele apartamento emprestado pelos Parkinson quando tinha perdido sua casa. Cambaleou um pouco até a porta da frente, a varinha segura na mão. Viu seus ex-colegas sonserinos pelo olho-mágico, e destrancou a porta para deixá-los entrar.

"Ninguém viu vocês?" Draco perguntou ao trancar a porta novamente. Nott fez que não enquanto tirava o casaco, e Montague deixou um engradado de cerveja sobre o balcão da cozinha. "Ainda bem que trouxe, essa aqui é a última."

"Você ficou sabendo?" Nott perguntou, pegando um copo de água na pia – ele não gostava de beber. De fato, Theodore era, dentre os comensais fora do alto-escalão, um dos menos abusivos e violentos. Ele era contra qualquer coisa que o tirava de seu bom senso, e ele se recusava a matar sem um propósito. A Marca Negra parecia ter orgulho de estar em seu braço esquerdo – era isso pelo menos que a mente alcoolizada de Draco vivia pensando. Nott sabia como trabalhar. Fez que não com a cabeça, aceitando outra cerveja oferecida por Montague. Estava na temperatura ambiente, mas ia servir. " _Dois_ Weasley morreram. O velório aparentemente foi hoje."

Draco piscou lentamente, um pouco desconcertado com a novidade. "Dois Weas... Quais Weasley? São tantos, não sei se faz diferença."

Montague soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz, mas Nott permaneceu sério. "Molly e George Weasley. A Ordem pediu licença para o Ministério para mover os corpos para o túmulo da família amanhã. Pediram uma trégua de uma hora para entrarem em Londres."

"Deixe-me adivinhar... Sutliff concedeu."

"Ele e seu tio Rodolphus estavam falando sobre eles serem de sangue-puro e o caralho a quatro," Montague terminou sua cerveja e já abriu outra. "Na minha opinião, devíamos mandar a merda. Não devem ser os membros mais importantes mas eu duvido que a putinha de Potter não esteja junto. _Dessa vez_ ela vai entender o que significa um sequestro."

Draco olhou sem muito entusiasmo para sua quarta lata de cerveja, ainda pela metade, e sentiu uma espécie de curto-circuito acontecendo em seu cérebro. Montague estava se referindo à menina Weasley que tinha ficado em sua antiga casa por algum tempo. Tinha acontecido há seis meses, mas para Draco, já parecia outra vida completamente diferente, protagonizada por outra pessoa. Nott disse alguma coisa e entrou numa discussão com Montague que parecia baixa e distante à seus ouvidos – ele não conseguia realmente ter uma opinião sobre aquilo. Da última vez que tinham mexido com Ginevra Weasley, tudo que tinham ganhado fora fogo e morte.

"Vocês sabem quem que matou esses dois?" foi o que Draco perguntou depois de algum tempo, interrompendo a discussão dos colegas.

"Não, mas tenho a impressão de que saberemos logo," Nott se jogou no sofá, que mal ondulou com o pouco peso do rapaz. "Não acho que ele tenha conseguido sair dessa vivo."

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que os Weasley são enterrados no West Norwood," Montague abriu outra cerveja. O barulho do metal estalando fez o estômago de Draco revirar um pouco. "O Ministério não aprovou que eles aparatassem, nós poderíamos esperá-los na Southern Line. Esperar que estejam com a guarda-baixa e agir. Podemos pagar uma puta qualquer para dar em cima de um dos que sobrou, tenho certeza que uma boceta é uma boa distração depois de um ent..."

Nem Draco nem Nott tiveram tempo de processar o que Montague estava propondo, porque alguém bateu na porta do apartamento mais uma vez. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. Ninguém além de sua mãe e daqueles dois sabia que ele morava ali – e sua mãe nunca apareceria sem se comunicar antes. Voltou a empunhar a varinha, acompanhado pelos colegas.

"Quem...?"

"Draco," uma voz feminina chorosa se fez ouvir do outro lado da porta. Draco entreabriu os lábios ao reconhecê-la pelo olho mágico. "Draco, sou eu, por favor..."

"É Parkinson!" Draco se apressou para destrancar a porta. Montague e Nott trocaram olhares duvidosos e mantiveram as varinhas empunhadas. Pansy Parkinson não deveria estar ali. Céus, Pansy Parkinson não aparecia ali desde talvez fevereiro ou janeiro, ele não tinha certeza, que demônios... "Pansy?!"

Era ela. Era ela, sem nenhuma dúvida, eram seus cabelos negros caindo por seu rosto até seu queixo, o batom vermelho borrado nos lábios cortados, manchas de sangue e hematomas espalhados por todo seu corpo mal coberto por pedaços de roupa rasgadas.

"Pan... Pansy, entre, que diabos aconteceu com você?! Nott! Pegue um cobertor!"

Ela mal conseguiu dar um passo para dentro do apartamento quando tropeçou e só não caiu porque Draco a segurou. Ela soluçou e um pouco de sangue saiu por seus lábios entreabertos. Pansy não conseguia realmente abrir os olhos inchados. Ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de vomitar quando levantou seu corpo entorpecido e a levou até o sofá. Tinha esperado por semanas, meses se fosse sincero, para o dia que ela voltaria a bater em sua porta. Só não tinha esperado que ela estaria daquele jeito.

Nott voltou com o cobertor. Montague parecia menos estupefato com aquela situação toda – tinha aberto outra cerveja e observava o corpo machucado de Pansy no sofá. Draco não conseguia realmente pensar. Afastou os cabelos dela do rosto. "Nott... Será que..."

"Claro, dê espaço. Vamos lá," ele aproximou a varinha de Pansy. " _Episkey!_ "

Os ferimentos foram indo embora a cada feitiço proferido por Nott. Ele era melhor com aquele tipo de mágica do que Draco, que apenas observava o rosto dela voltar ao normal conforme seu colega aplicava os encantamentos. Durante todo o tempo Draco permaneceu deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo e a testa dela, um bolo crescendo na garganta.

"Ok," Nott se deu por satisfeito, e respirou fundo. Feitiços de cura tinham fama de desgastar bastante aquele que os aplicava. "Montague, traga um pouco de água aqui. _Enervarte!_ "

Pansy acordou engolindo o ar, os olhos castanhos arregalados. Seu cabelo ainda estava sujo de sangue, suas roupas ainda estavam rasgadas e a maquiagem ainda estava borrada no rosto, mas agora ela se parecia com ela mesma. Ela olhou em torno de si um pouco atordoada. Draco sorriu devagar, a mão ainda levemente apoiada na testa dela, e deixou um suspiro aliviado sair de seu peito.

Nott ofereceu a Pansy o copo de água, que ela bebeu de uma vez só, um pouco de líquido escorrendo por seus lábios. Quando terminou, havia lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos. "Eu..." ela falou baixo, com alguma dificuldade para se mexer. "Eu sinto muito, não sabia para onde ir."

"Ei... O que é isso, esse apartamento é seu," Draco beijou sua testa. "O que aconteceu, Pansy? Eu achei que você não estava em Londres... O que...?"

"Eu voltei ontem... Eu fiquei no Caldeirão Furado até ter certeza e hoje eu..." ela fechou os olhos, uma lágrima deslizando por sua bochecha, trazendo mais maquiagem para fora do lugar. "Ele me atacou no Beco Diagonal. Ele me..."

Draco já tinha bebido três cervejas e meia naquele dia e estrangulado um sangue-ruim que estava marcado para morrer a algum tempo. Números e verdades à parte, ele não tinha sentido raiva daquele homem, muito pelo contrário, sentiu um verdadeiro alívio ao perceber que ele tinha sufocado alguns segundos mais rápido do que a maioria das pessoas. Mas o que Draco vinha crescendo no estômago naquele momento não era enjoo, mas queimava do mesmo jeito.

" _Quem_ fez isso com você, Pansy?"

Ela contorceu o rosto para chorar. Nott foi a cozinha buscar mais água, Montague ainda bebia recostado ao balcão, intrigado com o que ela ia responder. Draco tomou o rosto de Parkinson entre as mãos. Não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse planejado ou ao menos recordar do que estavam conversando antes de ela aparecer. Não conseguia nem se lembrar de que estavam em guerra.

" _Quem?_ "

"Houston," ela mal pronunciou o nome antes de voltar a chorar. "Liam Houston."

.

.

.

 **11 DE OUTUBRO DE 2006**

.

Hermione não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que estivera no Ministério da Magia. Talvez fizesse meses, ou anos, mas anos eram feitos de meses e a coisa toda se confundia. A última recordação clara que ela tinha daquele átrio era ainda do inverno de 2003, quando a estátua símbolo do breve governo das trevas – MAGIA É PODER* – tinha sido substituída por um esquife com o cadáver seco de Voldemort.

Harry às vezes passava horas ali, quando todos já tinham ido para casa e os horários de visitação tinham terminado. Ele ficava quieto, sentado, observando. Às vezes olhava para as próprias mãos, às vezes chorava, mas na maioria das vezes só tinha o silêncio. Hermione não tinha chegado perto como os outros curiosos. Ela não queria _ver_ aquele monstro ou memorizar suas feições.

Mas agora não tinha corpo nenhum sendo exibido – pelo contrário, o espaço permanecera vazio, com apenas um feixe de luz natural que saía do teto e iluminava a região, para que o mundo bruxo nunca se esquecesse de quem tinha deitado ali. No chão, tinham entalhado a inscrição: A LUZ SEMPRE VENCERÁ.

No Ministério, os visitantes também eram inspecionados e tinham sua varinha retida, bem como em Azkaban (e na maioria dos lugares do mundo bruxo pós-guerra). O bruxo responsável pela inspeção cumprimentou-a depois de realizar o procedimento, e lhe deu uma espécie de senha para conseguir sua varinha na saída. No saguão menor, Hermione pegou um elevador com outros bruxos e mais uma porção dos memorandos púrpura que tanto atrapalhavam a vida de Harry.

Era a segunda vez em menos dois meses que ela procurava pelo seu melhor amigo. Sabia que ele ficaria extasiado como sempre em vê-la _funcionando_ , mas não deixava de se sentir mal por ter precisado de um gatilho para voltar a se relacionar com ele. Tentava dizer para si mesma que não estava ali _só para usá-lo_ , mas a verdade era que não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém que pudesse juda-la com aquilo.

Depois da última sessão com Malfoy, ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse nos ombros dele baixos ao falar sobre como não era capaz de controlar violência física. A coisa atingiu níveis concretos de obsessão. Ela pensava nele quando acordava, ao ir dormir e ao realizar as tarefas mais simples, como comer e tomar banho. Precisava apenas _entender_. No momento que ela entendesse o que tinha acontecido para que ele dissesse aquilo, no momento que ela parasse de criar suposições, bem. Aí ela poderia voltar a viver a vida de uma pessoa normal.

Ele fora tão _humano_ naquele momento. Tão simplesmente frágil e humano. Aquela roupa de constante indiferença que ele costumava usar – e ela sempre suspeitara que por pura autodefesa – tinha sido despida com aquelas palavras, com aqueles ferimentos sarando em seu rosto.

Hermione tinha obcecado por uma semana inteira até que uma luz surgiu em sua mente sobre o assunto e ela resolveu pedir a Marris relatórios detalhados sobre os assassinatos cometidos por Malfoy. Tinha passado o dia anterior inteiro lendo sobre eles e fazendo anotações. Eram setenta e seis relatórios oficiais, setenta e seis _trabalhos_ que ele tinha confessado – só conseguia imaginar se não tinha mais umas dezenas de corpos que nunca tinham sido identificados e que também tinham falecido da mesma forma.

Ela leu setenta e cinco daqueles relatórios, mas o paralelo principal foi traçado já no número vinte. Draco Malfoy costumava matar suas vítimas com as mãos. Eram raras as vezes que ele usava magia para _trabalhar._ Eram contados nos dedos as Maldições Imperdoáveis que ele tinha executado. Normalmente as mortes não vinham acompanhadas de tortura (exceto na presença Montague, um de seus comparsas, e ela tinha agradecido por raramente encontrar o nome do _outro_ ), mas variavam. Estrangulamento parecia ser o método preferido, muito embora aqui e ali estivessem alguns espancamentos.

Descobrir aquilo a deixou enojada e intrigada na mesma proporção. Pensou por horas no porquê – os Comensais gostavam tanto de seus _Crucio_ e de seus flashes de luz verde – até que uma fala de outro paciente de Azkaban, um que ela já tinha tratado, um que se arrependia tanto de seus atos, voltou à sua mente. "Parece que a nossa alma é rasgada ao meio quando a gente faz um feitiço assim," o paciente tinha dito na ocasião. "Parece que uma parte da gente morre junto."

Ela não sabia exatamente porque Malfoy escolhera matar suas vítimas de um jeito mais _limpo_ , mas ela entendia bastante sobre como a utilização perversa da magia podia ter efeitos irreversíveis no corpo de um bruxo. Era necessário sentir raiva, sentir ódio, para proferir a mais inofensiva Maldição Cruciatus. Já para matar alguém com as mãos, é preciso apenas de sangue-frio. Não _rompia_ a alma.

Ela finalmente entendia o que ele queria dizer com _trabalho_.

E foi nessa compreensão que ela respirou fundo e abriu o relatório de Liam Houston, apenas para descobrir que justamente nele – justamente no caso que a fazia estar perigosamente próxima emocionalmente – Malfoy tinha usado magia. Montague estava presente, dizia a nota. Theodore Nott também.

Tentou manter a mesma frieza e distância que agora tinha certeza que Malfoy mantivera durante toda a guerra para ler a confissão do crime, anexada ao atestado de óbito de Liam e ao relatório de autópsia assinado pelo seu ora colega, Cormac McLaggen.

 _Foi uma retaliação,_ dizia a confissão de Malfoy, firmada na mesma assinatura que ele tinha usado no contrato do tratamento há alguns meses. _Ele machucou alguém importante para mim e eu tinha que fazer algo de volta, era uma questão de honra. Não, não me arrependo. Pode anotar aí._

A confissão continuava, dizia detalhes do dia da morte de Liam, dois dias depois das de George e Molly Weasley. Hermione lembrava-se vagamente de ter ficado em Glasgow enquanto Ron ia para Ottery St. Catchpole e Kingsley enviava uma carta oficial ao recém "eleito" Ministro da Magia, Martin Sutliff, pedindo aos Weasley direito de entrar em Londres e enterrar seus familiares em paz. Liam também foi porque queria estar com Ginny naquele momento, e isso era tudo que Hermione sabia até então.

A pessoa que Liam tinha "machucado" era Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy dizia mais para frente. Pansy Parkinson, com quem ele não tinha namorado e a quem ele não amava. Havia uma nota oficial dizendo que ela nunca tinha prestado queixa sobre o tal estupro e que isso não poderia amenizar a pena dele. Aparentemente, Malfoy acreditava que Liam tinha estuprado Pansy, o que levou-o a matar o auror naquela mesma noite. Ela quase vomitou ao ler aquelas palavras.

.

.

 _Eu não sou um covarde_ , ele tinha repetido para si mesmo durante todo seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, quando a missão que tinha em mãos – a missão que ele falhara – era composta por duas soluções: mate ou morra.

O mantra não funcionava. Não sempre. Na maioria do tempo estava se cagando de medo – e nem sabia exatamente porquê. O quanto valia sua vida, afinal? Seus pais o amavam ou faziam um bom papel fingindo amar, mas não era como se o objetivo de Draco fosse fazê-los feliz. Ele não sabia direito por que tinha tanto medo. No início, achava que tinha medo da dor, do desconhecido, mas no final das contas não encontrava a raiz – apenas sabia o que sentia.

Quando a guerra acabou, ele não conseguia pensar nisso como um defeito. Não mais. Na realidade, ser um covarde era um instinto básico de sobrevivência. Os corajosos sempre se fodiam. Havia uma linha muito tênue entre a coragem e a burrice, e mais de uma vez Draco tinha visto pessoas se superestimarem e tomarem no rabo por causa disso. A covardia o protegia de um monte de decisões estúpidas e daquilo que era mais assustador: se sentir vulnerável.

O céu estava tão branco que machucava os olhos. Ele mantivera as sobrancelhas franzidas desde que se deitara na pedra, uma sensação escrota de ansiedade correndo por seu corpo inteiro. Sabia, racionalmente, que o problema era a falta do cigarro. Mesmo assim, não conseguia transformar o racional em algo que controlava seu físico. Suas mãos estavam suadas e ele não conseguia dormir, não conseguia comer, não conseguia fazer nada sem pensar naquela maldita invenção trouxa.

Tinha se isolado dos outros presos no pátio. Todos eles tinham acesso aos penhascos da parte sudeste da ilha de Azkaban, mas eram poucos os que realmente se aventuravam por ali. Eram espertos e tinham – em sua grande parte – medo de escorregarem e caírem. Os infelizes que um dia tentaram fugir tinham servido de lição para todos os outros – quem sobreviveu à queda nas pedras pontiagudas foi arrastado pelas ondas e acabou ferido e afogado. E os que conseguiram nadar para longe da quebra foram atirados longe ou sugados para o fundo do mar pelos feitiços de proteção. Somente alguém muito burro conseguiria desejar isso para si mesmo.

 _A dor é uma das sensações mais lindas que existe, filho,_ Lucius dissera no dia que tentara ensiná-lo a Maldição Cruciatus. Draco ainda estava determinado a se convencer de que não era um covarde – mas na realidade não conseguia acreditar nas palavras do pai. O _Crucio_ provavelmente não fez nem cócegas e Lucius fingiu não estar decepcionado. No fundo, aquilo parecia uma grande besteira. Do jeito que seu pai gritara quando o corpo estava queimando, Draco só podia crer que dor era uma sensação linda desde que não fosse você sentindo. Era essa a verdade.

Inevitavelmente sua cabeça voltou os pensamentos para Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger e as unhas irritantes, as perguntas incômodas, a silhueta nas roupas, o aroma de hidratante, a sensação leve das pontas dos dedos dela em seu rosto, em suas mãos, o contrair no baixo ventre que ele sentia toda vez que se lembrava daquele momento.

Ele não tinha certeza de nada. Bem como sabia sobre sua abstinência do cigarro, sabia que toda aquela situação o forçava a pensar nela. Não queria responder suas perguntas, não _queria_ que ela o conhecesse melhor, mas quando percebia, estava ali, sentado do outro lado da mesa, tentando não prestar atenção em seus seios nas blusas, tentando controlar as próprias reações, e a única distração que tinha de si mesmo era respondê-la.

Mas ele _era_ um covarde, afinal, e tinha ido longe demais na última sessão. Era a falta de nicotina, ele tinha certeza que sim, mas contar para ela sobre seus reais anseios o tinha colocado em uma posição absolutamente desvantajosa. É claro, muito provavelmente ela adoraria o fato de que ele tinha um – pelo menos um – ponto fraco, ficaria com a calcinha molhada escrevendo aquelas listas desconexas em seus pergaminhos, finalmente entregaria alguma coisa que valia à pena para Marris, e no final das contas, sua vulnerabilidade poderia beneficiá-lo em seu objetivo final, mas Draco detestava isso. Detestava que ela tinha visto algo que ele mesmo não se permitia ver.

E também detestava que tinha visto algo no rosto _dela_ , logo depois. Uma espécie prematura de expectativa brilhando nos olhos castanhos. Merda, precisava fumar.

Mesmo absorto em seus pensamentos, Draco conseguiu ouvir passos se aproximando. Não tinha medo de que fossem Armário 1 e Armário 2 – eles estavam _de castigo_ , sabe-se lá o que aquilo significava – mas sentiu uma onda imensa de preguiça ao pensar que teria que interagir com qualquer ser humano. Respirou fundo. Alguém lhe fez sombra sobre o rosto.

Abriu os olhos. Era Sean que o encarava. Sean, aquele sangue-ruim imbecil que há dois dias tinha dito que _sentia muito, cara_ , mas não ia mais fornecer cigarros para ele porque tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

Draco sentou-se preguiçosamente.

"Estamos armando um time de quadribol, você não quer vir? Os caras disseram que você era apanhador em Hogwarts."

Ergueu o olhar para Sean, um pouco incrédulo. Não sabia quantos anos Sean tinha nem se tinha frequentado Hogwarts. Também não queria saber. "Como diabos vocês vão jogar quadribol sem vassouras? E as bolas, vão usar as suas?"

Sean entendeu o sarcasmo como uma piada e achou que aquilo tudo era um convite para que ele se sentasse ao lado de Draco, que por sua vez considerou se jogar do penhasco. Ele não conseguia acreditar que aquela _era_ sua vida. Pensar obsessivamente em Hermione Granger, fazer confissões para ela durante uma sessão de terapia de uma _cadeia_ , e agora isso.

"Marris colocou uma caixa no pátio – as bolas estão lá. Os balaços são aqueles de criança, você sabe, mas o pomo é uma réplica perfeita. Pensamos em dar uma adaptada, fazer tudo sem voar, não sei. Precisamos de um apanhador."

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto, pensando em como seria ridículo uma porrada de homens _correndo_ atrás de umas bolas. Ele sabia que os trouxas tinham um esporte que era mais ou menos assim, e nunca em sua vida tinha conseguido compreender a graça. Pensou que talvez pudesse trocar aquele papel grotesco por um suplemento vitalício de cigarros, mas ainda lhe restava o mínimo de dignidade.

 _Pelo menos ninguém na Grifinória precisou pagar para entrar. Entraram por puro talento._ Draco voltou a passar a mão pelo rosto quando a lembrança pulou em sua mente sem ser convidada. É, talvez não lhe restasse nenhuma.

"Eu passo."

"Olha, cara, eu sei que você está chateado porque eu falei dos cigarros, mas..."

"Não. Eu só não quero jogar o seu jogo estúpido mesmo."

"Se eu fosse você," Sean realmente tinha começado aquela frase. Draco ficou quieto só para ver onde ela ia parar. "Aproveitaria essa história toda para jogar um charme para cima de Marris e tentar entrar naquele programa de recuperação."

"Que programa de recuperação?"

"Você não está sabendo? Tem dois caras que já foram. Eles selecionam alguns de nós para fazer uma espécie de curso lá fora, nos sábados de manhã. Parece que depois conseguem até um trabalho para os que forem melhor!"

Draco franziu o cenho, voltando os olhos para o Mar do Norte, revolto e cinzento, a voz de Sean sumindo no plano de fundo. Marris realmente tinha umas ideias malucas sobre o que era estar numa prisão de segurança máxima, mas ele não pôde deixar de imaginar como seria atravessar aquele mar uma vez por semana e reconhecer o mundo além dele.

"...ou ser liberado no Natal! Aí lá fora você fuma umas seis caixas de _Lucky Strike_ de verdade por mim."

A possibilidade de fumar seis caixas de cigarros parecia um ótimo motivo para sair dali, de qualquer jeito. Ele não tinha com quem ou onde passar o Natal, era verdade. Não tinha mais família ou amigos, Parkinson deixara bem claro com o desaparecimento que estava falando sério sobre não querer mais 'ele' em sua vida. Teria que passar a _noite feliz_ numa sarjeta congelada com as seis caixas de cigarro e, se conseguisse respirar depois disso, teria que encontrar uma garota bêbada num bar para satisfazê-lo daquele jeito que só garotas bêbadas em bares sabiam satisfazer.

"Eles simplesmente nos liberam? Quer dizer, mesmo que Azkaban agora pareça uma colônia de férias..."

"Mallory foi liberado no dia dos pais. Ele também está no programa de recuperação agora. Disse que foi rastreado e precisou tomar uma poção que inibia os poderes mágicos. Eles nos cercam de feitiços localizadores, é claro, tenho a impressão de que mandam nosso guarda para casa também para ficarem de olho na gente. Mas acho que vale à pena. E você não reagir ao ataque... Cara, foi uma jogada de mestre. Marris vai achar que você é um herói ou algo do tipo. Aquele cara é meio fascinado."

Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Tinha se encontrado com Gerald Marris uma ou duas vezes no máximo, mas aquele adjetivo parecia perfeito para descrevê-lo. Aqueles médicos eram mais malucos do que os pacientes, tinha certeza, e achavam toda aquela merda _deslumbrante_. Que nem Granger, quando ele disse o que não queria ter dito.

"Sei lá, irmão. Só acho que você poderia pensar nisso."

 _Irmão_. Por um momento, Draco desejou ter revidado a briga com Armário 1 e Armário 2, mesmo que tivesse espancado cada um deles até a morte – ou vice-versa. Estaria morto ou _de castigo_ , pelo menos, e não precisaria ter que falar com mais ninguém. Nunca mais.

.

.

Hermione saiu do elevador no nível dois e caminhou até o Departamento dos Aurores. Não sabia se acreditava no que Malfoy tinha confessado, mas depois de perceber o quanto ele evitava usar magia para matar, a única certeza dentre todas elas era que ele achava que Liam era mais que um trabalho. E Pansy não tinha prestado queixa por algum motivo – muito provavelmente o mesmo pelo qual a maior parte das mulheres não prestaria – mas Hermione precisava saber a verdade. Era imprescindível que ela soubesse a verdade.

Entrou no Departamento e ele parecia tanto com uma repartição trouxa quanto poderia parecer. O lugar inteiro era uma zona subdividida em cubículos ainda mais zoneados; e os memorandos faziam tudo parecer um pouco pior. Nenhum dos aurores deu atenção para ela, uma desconhecida, atravessando o corredor estreito até a sala do chefe. Eles estavam todos em polvorosa com seus próprios assuntos, suas fotos de bruxos procurados e seus mapas interativos.

A sala de Harry não era muito melhor. Ele estava num telefone trouxa que tinha saído diretamente dos anos 70, e sua expressão era de poucos amigos enquanto ele dizia, "Não quero saber, amigo, preciso disso para hoje. Ok. O que você quer que eu... Opa, espera aí. Hermione?!"

Ela fez um aceno com a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas ele desligou o telefone e deu a volta para abraçá-la. Sorriu de leve, sentindo-se anda pior que tinha procurado o amigo para pedir alguma coisa. "Pois é. Não sei se eu vim em boa hora..."

"Ah, por aqui nunca temos uma boa hora," ele disse, mas parecia bastante animado mesmo assim. "Sente-se! Você quer um café? Tem um estagiário que é incompetente em tudo, mas faz um café que..."

"Não, eu estou bem," ela sorriu. _Olhe só para você, Harry. Olhe só para você com estagiários e tomando as decisões importantes que todo mundo sabia que você iria acabar tomando._ "Como está a Ginny?"

"Trabalhando muito... E provavelmente com saudades de você. Quando você vai aparecer lá em casa?"

Hermione prendeu um pouco a respiração, fingindo não se incomodar com aquela cobrança constante. "Logo," ela disse, e a resposta pareceu satisfazer Harry, que pegou um dos memorandos que não parava de voar em torno de sua cabeça para ver o que estava escrito. Hermione sabia que os memorandos eram enfeitiçados para infernizar os destinatários de acordo com a importância do conteúdo. "Eu não quero te atrapalhar muito, também preciso voltar para Azkaban hoje ainda. Eu fiquei pensando numas coisas e... Aí resolvi vir te perguntar."

Harry respondeu o memorando impaciente em algumas palavras e voltou a dobrá-lo. O papel roxo saiu voando imediatamente. "Você pode me perguntar o que quiser," ele sorriu.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo-se ligeiramente nervosa, como tinha sido no último encontro dos dois. "Eu... Eu queria saber se você pode localizar uma pessoa para mim. Uma bruxa, claro. Vocês tem acessos à essas coisas, não tem?"

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas grossas. "Se a varinha dela for registrada no Ministério, bom, normalmente precisaríamos entrar com um pedido oficial que seria entregue para análise, mas pode ser que eu tenha acesso aos arquivos," ele piscou quando indicou um armário de metal enorme que ocupava grande parte da parede esquerda. "Quem você precisa localizar?"

Certo. Outro _band-aid_. "Pansy Parkinson."

Harry ficou sério. Ele ficou tão sério que Hermione não tinha certeza se era mesmo ali em sua frente. Ele ficou tão sério que parecia ter envelhecido uns cinco anos de repente. "Eu não... Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia, Hermione. Desculpe."

"Eu... Eu não pediria se não fosse importante," tentou.

"Eu imagino," ele recebeu na mão outro memorando que parecia ser a resposta daquele que tinha ido há alguns minutos. Continuava absolutamente sério, e amassou o memorando entre os dedos. "Mas bichos-papões devem ficar em seus armários. Eu preciso resolver isso aqui rapidinho – você quer me esperar e continuamos?"

Fez que sim com a cabeça, muito mais por não saber o que mais poderia fazer – não estava realmente esperando aquela resposta. Primeiro porque Pansy Parkinson nunca tinha sido um assunto ou um bicho-papão, até onde ela sabia. Era simplesmente uma sonserina entojada de quem ela não se lembrava da existência até Malfoy mencioná-la. Segundo, porque tinha se acostumado com Harry fazendo qualquer coisa por ela nos últimos anos. Qualquer coisa. De algum jeito, aquele _não_ a fez sentir-se como se estivesse flutuando – seu chão tinha desaparecido por um momento.

Ele saiu da sala deixando a porta aberta, chamando algum outro bruxo para ajudá-lo em algum outro lugar, e Hermione pensou nos argumentos que utilizaria quando ele voltasse. Ele tinha que entender – ela precisava descobrir onde Parkinson estava. Tinha certeza que encontrá-la seria esclarecedor, porque ela era a única pessoa que tinha conhecido Draco Malfoy enquanto a vida dele tinha mudado completamente. A única pessoa que importava para ele, de qualquer forma.

Harry iria entender. Ela poderia mencionar o estupro na confissão de Malfoy. Sim, talvez aquela fosse uma boa ideia. Harry com certeza conseguiria relacionar a necessidade dela – inclusive a curiosidade profissional dela – em escutar a versão de Parkinson sobre aquilo tudo. Mas... Mas também, se ela dissesse que não sabia se acreditava em Malfoy, que não sabia dizer com certeza que Liam não teria feito aquilo...

Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Aquilo provavelmente deixaria ela louca. Talvez se ela tentasse da forma oficial... Pedisse que Marris assinasse um pedido, entregasse ao Ministério e... Mas teria que explicar tudo aquilo para Marris, e muito provavelmente o Ministério pediria que Harry autorizasse aquela operação.

Foi com a cabeça entre as mãos que Hermione viu que Harry tinha deixado sua varinha em cima da mesa ao sair. Olhou rapidamente para a varinha e depois para o armário de metal que ele tinha indicado mais cedo. O coração disparou na altura da garganta. E se... Não, meu Deus, ela não estava realmente considerando...

Hermione fechou a porta do Departamento. Ela sempre podia acusar Harry de que nunca tinha quebrado as regras até se tornar sua amiga.

Os fins justificam os meios.

.

.

.

 **12 DE OUTUBRO DE 2006**

.

Ela percebeu que ele ficou surpreso quando entrou na sala e encontrou-lhe na poltrona em que ele normalmente se sentava.

Malfoy parecia exponencialmente mais cansado do que da última vez. A abstinência do cigarro era aparente. Finn tinha, a pedido dela, feito notas sobre o comportamento dele na última semana, e os sintomas eram esperados – ele estava agressivo, ansioso, dormindo menos que três horas por dia e alternando entre comer mais do que aguentava e não comer absolutamente nada. As poucas horas que ele dormia eram às vezes pontuadas por crises de tremores e suor frio.

Ela nada podia fazer a respeito daquilo. Abstinência era algo que funcionava exatamente da mesma forma tanto para bruxos quanto para trouxas, e não tinha muito o que ser feito além de suportá-la. O que ela podia fazer, no entanto, era receitá-lo um pouco de Poção do Sono Sem Sonho ali mesmo em seu consultório e aproveitar o tempo de seu cochilo para fazer novos testes em sua mente, dessa vez considerando as variáveis que descobrira nos últimos dias.

"Bom dia, Malfoy," cumprimentou-o como de costume. Sobre a mesa tinha uma pequena dose da poção separada num frasco. Sua varinha fora autorizada a entrar em Azkaban e estava segura sob a blusa, entre a barra da saia e a pele. Não devia tirá-la enquanto Malfoy estivesse consciente – eram as regras.

"Granger."

Vendo seu lugar costumeiro ocupado, Malfoy instintivamente sentou-se no divã de couro onde tinha se deitado uma única vez, numa das primeiras sessões do tratamento. Hermione subiu os olhos por ele – seus tênis, as pernas cobertas pela calça gasta, as mãos juntas partindo dos antebraços apoiados nos joelhos espaçados e inquietos, as mangas do moletom preto arregaçadas, a Marca Negra contrastando em sua pele clara.

Talvez descobrir que Malfoy usava violência física com grande parte de suas vítimas tivesse mudado sua imagem para ela. Os braços dele pareciam um pouco mais fortes, os ombros um pouco mais largos, o maxilar cerrado um pouco mais marcado. Ele estava pálido e os cabelos continuavam despenteados e oleosos, os olhos baixos, evitando encará-la. Não que ela estivesse reclamando disso.

"Fiquei sabendo que você não está dormindo bem," Hermione comentou. Ele deu de ombros. "Então pensei que poderia te dar um pouco de poção do sono para que você cochile aqui, hoje, durante o tempo da sua sessão. Enquanto você dorme vou monitorar seu sono para descobrir alguns padrões. Como naqueles testes que fiz no início do nosso tratamento, lembra?"

"Aquele em que você colocou uma cabeça decepada no meio de fotos de cachorrinhos?" ele ergueu os olhos cinzentos para ela, mantendo-se sério apesar do tom na fala. "Lembro."

"Você concorda?"

"Achei que tínhamos um contrato sobre isso," ele respondeu, irritado. Hermione sentiu os lábios se esticarem num sorriso pequeno que ela definitivamente não queria ter compartilhado. Ele se deitou no divã, a cabeça um pouco alta, e num gesto surpreendentemente normal, cruzou os tornozelos um sobre o outro para ficar mais confortável. "Vamos logo."

Ela respirou fundo, puxando a poltrona para mais perto dele. Entregou-lhe o pequeno frasco da poção e tomou todo cuidado possível para não encostar em sua mão novamente. Não queria nenhuma sensação indesejada naquele momento. Draco bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma só vez e fechou os olhos. A poção não tinha muito gosto, mas era bastante entorpecente. Ele ficaria sem sentir a língua por alguns segundos, até adormecer. Tinha separado quantidade o suficiente para quarenta minutos de sono profundo.

Ele cruzou as mãos sobre o abdômen com as feições contraídas, um pouco tensas. Observou-o respirar fundo algumas vezes até de relaxar os músculos do rosto. Passaram-se mais alguns segundos até que ele parecesse adormecido.

Hermione ergueu a blusa para tirar sua varinha. Ele não se lembraria de nada, e muito provavelmente o único vestígio que o feitiço deixaria em seu corpo seria uma dor de cabeça leve nas primeiras horas após acordar. Não era nada que ele não pudesse aguentar ou que fosse feri-lo de alguma maneira. Inclinou-se um pouco sobre ele, suspendendo a respiração por um segundo, e aproximou a ponta da varinha de sua têmpora.

Estava prestes a murmurar o feitiço que projetaria suas ondas cerebrais quando ele acordou – ou pelo menos foi o que ela conseguiu concluir no momento. Acordou, abrindo os olhos prateados e erguendo a mão direita para apertar seu pescoço, de repente.

Hermione automaticamente abriu a boca, tentando capturar um pouco de ar. A mão dele apertava a carne de seu pescoço com força, pressionando tanto sua jugular e suas vértebras que ela teve a impressão de que sufocaria a qualquer momento.

"O que você ia fazer?!" ele perguntou com a voz baixa, uma expressão completamente nova assumindo suas feições. Parecia completamente fora de si. Hermione engasgou quando tentou falar, sentindo os olhos lacrimarem. Ele apertou seu pescoço com mais força ainda. Ela segurou nos pulsos dele, já tendo largado a varinha, tentando afastá-lo. Seus instintos não a permitiam pensar que era assim que ele tinha matado a maioria de suas vítimas – sua mente só procurava uma forma de encontrar forças o suficiente para conseguir se libertar.

"Como–" ela tentou falar. Malfoy sentou-se no divã, sem soltá-la, e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do dele. Hermione enfiou as unhas nas costas de suas mãos. "Você... Draco..."

Ele a soltou tão de repente quanto a tinha agarrado. Afastou-se, como se tivesse levado um choque. Ela tossiu, tombando para frente, tateando o pescoço dolorido. Não tinha certeza se a saliva que saía do fundo de sua garganta não estava com gosto de sangue. Conseguia ver a varinha tombada no chão entre o divã e a poltrona enquanto se recompunha.

"Eu..." ela escutou ele começar. Ergueu os olhos arregalados para ele, apavorada, sem saber o que iria encontrar. As mãos de Draco subiram trêmulas para esconder seu rosto. "Eu... Eu não sei o que... Eu senti a varinha se aproximar e..."

Hermione sentia o peito subir e descer rapidamente, ainda recuperando o fôlego, as mãos ainda em torno do pescoço. "Você é imune a esse tipo de poção," ela concluiu numa voz baixa, o gosto metálico dançando no fundo dos dentes. Não tinha certeza se não estava enjoada. Ele não se moveu, permanecendo com o rosto entre as mãos, os dedos nos cabelos oleosos e as palmas pressionando os olhos. "Me desculpe, eu deveria ter avisado que iria..."

Ele finalmente afastou as mãos da face, encarando-a numa expressão incrédula. "Mais trinta segundos você estaria morta, por que diabos você está me pedindo desculpas?!"

"Foi uma reação natural de defesa, eu estava armada e você não, eu entendo que..."

"Pare com isso! Você não entende porra nenhuma!" ele se levantou, afastando-se. Hermione tossiu mais algumas vezes, mas levantou-se também, tentando se aproximar dele de alguma forma, sem saber exatamente porque estava fazendo aquilo. Passou por sua cabeça que nunca tinha ficado em pé na frente de Malfoy daquela maneira, pelo menos não depois de adultos. Era quase atordoante o quão mais alto que ela ele era. Não tanto quanto Ron, mas ainda assim, quase uma cabeça de diferença.

"Draco, eu _entendo_ , ok? Eu trabalhei com casos semelhantes antes. Eu _também_ passei por coisas que você não pode nem imaginar."

"Granger, qual é o seu problema?! Você deveria estar com a sua varinha apontada para a minha cara, não tentando _conversar_ comigo!" tentativamente, ela aproximou as mãos dos braços dele. Malfoy reagiu ao toque como se tivesse levado outro choque. "Não encoste em mim!"

Ela não saberia dizer porque, mas a reação arredia fez com que seu rosto esquentasse. "É isso que você quer?!" sentiu o tom de sua voz alterado. Um _accio_ mental fez com que a varinha voasse até sua mão, e ela empunhou-a na direção dele, bem como ele tinha sugerido. Malfoy entreabriu os lábios. "Aqui está! Faz alguma diferença?! Quantas pessoas apontaram a varinha na sua cara e acabaram mortas pelas suas mãos?!"

"Não venha com..."

"Primeiro você me disse que era tudo um trabalho. Depois você me disse que tinha medo de engajar em violência física porque tinha medo de não conseguir parar. É matemática simples, Draco. Para matar com magia você precisa querer. Você precisa canalizar sua raiva em energia. Para matar com as mãos, é só uma questão de condicionamento. De contar os segundos até alguém parar de respirar."

Ela podia ver nos olhos dele, transparentes como água, as pupilas ligeiramente dilatadas, que senão tudo, pelo menos alguma coisa na fala dela era verdade.

"Eu vou abaixar a minha arma aqui, Malfoy," ela baixou a varinha devagar, os olhos castanhos presos nos dele. "Eu espero que você não erga a sua mais uma vez."

Hermione pousou a varinha sobre a mesa lentamente. Conseguia sentir a própria respiração suspensa, enquanto a dele parecia acelerar cada vez mais, como se ele estivesse saindo de uma corrida de resistência. Ela se considerava uma pessoa cuidadosa e racional. Não, ela _era_ uma pessoa cuidadosa e racional. O pescoço ainda doía do que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas ela precisava que ele soubesse que ela _entendia_. Se ele permitisse que ela se aproximasse, se ele aceitasse que ela desse um passo para frente, ela tinha certeza que conseguiria ajudá-lo a compreender quem ele realmente era. O que ele realmente sentia.

Vagarosamente, ela deu esse passo. E depois voltou a erguer uma das mãos num ensaio prematuro de tocar o antebraço dele. A ponta de seus dedos chegou a roçar na pele branca.

Os movimentos dele foram tão rápidos que ela novamente não teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo. Malfoy agarrou seu pulso, torcendo seu braço para trás e girando seu corpo até que suas costas se chocassem com seu peito, a mão livre indo novamente em direção a sua garganta.

Malfoy encostou a boca em sua orelha, segurando-a com força o suficiente para machuca-la mais uma vez.

"Não espere nada de mim."

Ele disse, o ar quente saindo de sua boca. O corpo de Hermione estava todo paralisado, com exceção de sua pele, que estava dolorida de tão arrepiada. Ele a soltou e saiu da sala batendo a porta antes que ela pudesse compreender. Quando ele saiu, deixando resquícios de seu cheiro ardido para trás, ela levou a mão ao pescoço mais uma vez e fechou os olhos.

Não foi realmente uma surpresa quando as lágrimas se soltaram de seus cílios.

.

.

.

 **(continua)**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nº DE PÁGINAS:** 20

 **MÚSICA:** Poison & Wine – The Civil Wars

 **DATA DA PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO:** 06/03/2018

 _ ***MAGIA É PODER**_ também veio do livro sete – a filosofia de Voldemort ao assumir o Ministério, por aqui, não foi tão diferente quanto no canon!

Ainda não tenho certeza do quão feliz estou com esse capítulo porque 1) ele é _muito_ diferente do original e 2) eu escrevi ele _muito_ rápido, mas pelo menos no que diz respeito à DHr, eu estou contente. Espero que vocês também!

Eu demorei um pouco a atualizar porque estou passando por um problema pessoal sério – minha mãe acabou de falecer. Isso me afastou um pouco de Halle, que é muito pesada para que eu consiga lidar agora. Vou me dar um mês até postar o próximo capítulo. Agradeço as reviews e o carinho de sempre! O apoio de vocês sempre será minha fundação de pedra. Pretendo responder as reviews até a próxima atualização. Um grande beijo.


	6. Perto Demais

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 06** **: PERTO DEMAIS**

.

.

.

 _Pitch black, pale blue  
It was a stained glass variation of the truth  
And I felt empty handed_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **20 DE OUTUBRO DE 2006**

.

 **E** NQUANTO ATRAVESSAVAM uma ponte singela sobre o rio Colorado, o taxista comentou, em um inconfundível sotaque texano, sobre como o presidente Bush estava finalmente colocando a América de volta nos eixos. Hermione, que observava a paisagem passar como um borrão de diferentes tons de verde e cinza, mal conseguia balbuciar qualquer resposta. Subiam cada vez mais naquela avenida curvilínea – ' _Bee Creek! Essa sua amiga tem uma grana preta!'_ – e seu estômago doía com uma ansiedade um pouco injustificada.

Por mais que forçasse a memória, não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que vira Pansy Parkinson. E nem sequer imaginara que voltaria a ver. Sempre soube que os Parkinson se mantiveram neutros durante a guerra – era uma dessas informações que adquirira em seu tempo de Ordem e que ficara no fundo de sua cabeça em _stand-by_. Bem como a informação de que eles estavam cada vez menos ricos por causa disso. Nunca passaria por sua cabeça que a neutralidade poderia levar qualquer um deles a sair do Reino Unido e – acima de tudo – misturar-se com trouxas.

A ficha que encontrara por baixo dos panos no escritório de Harry falava muito pouco sobre isso – ou sobre qualquer coisa, na realidade. A ficha mal tinha duas páginas, e a foto devia ser a mesma do anuário em Hogwarts. Aparentemente, Pansy Amelia Isabelle Parkinson tinha nascido no dia cinco de janeiro, sua varinha (salgueiro e pelo de unicórnio) continuava em sua posse e apresentava _atividade regular._ A varinha estava registrada desde 2005 no MACUSA sob o poder de Audrey Isabelle Miles. O endereço fora rabiscado em uma letra diferente, como se adicionado depois: _4433 River Garden, Austin, Texas._

O suposto estupro mencionado por Malfoy fazia sentido, naquelas condições. Hermione não conseguia imaginar um motivo que fosse mais palpável que aquele para mudar de nome, de país, de vida. Violência sexual era algo que deixava marcas irreparáveis na maior parte de suas vítimas. E embora ela não quisesse acreditar que Liam poderia ser capaz de algo assim, sua vontade de nada valia perante os fatos que se encaixavam.

Respirou fundo conforme subiam cada vez mais. Não tinha motivo para ficar nervosa. Não eram mais inimigas adolescentes como em Hogwarts – eram duas mulheres que tinham vivido situações horrorosas e poderiam muito bem conversar sobre as coisas. A aproximação podia e devia ser pacífica, as varinhas deveriam continuar apresentando _atividade regular_. E quando Pansy percebesse que Hermione estava ali por causa de Malfoy – para ajudá-lo. Para entendê-lo – a conversa fluiria ainda melhor. Ela nem sabia porque tinha odiado tanto Pansy, um dia.

"Aqui estamos, mocinha. 4433 River Garden. São trinta e dois dólares."

A casa – a mansão – onde tinham estacionado era de tijolos cor-de-areia e tinham uma entrada mais bem cuidada do que a do Palácio de Buckingham. O portão de ferro pintado de preto estava trancado e um homem usando terno e óculos escuros parecia bastante sério enquanto o guardava.

Hermione pagou o táxi e aproximou-se das grades. Sorriu de leve para o segurança, que não retribuiu. Não se importou muito. O trabalho dele era ser antipático, de qualquer maneira.

"O que deseja?" ele perguntou.

"Estou aqui para conversar com Audrey Miles," o nome soava absurdamente estranho quando dito em voz alta. Mas Hermione imaginava que dizer _Pansy Parkinson_ também não seria nada normal. "Hermione Granger."

O homem pediu um instante, retirando-se para uma guarita que estava um pouco escondida atrás dos muros. Hermione podia ver suas costas enquanto ele conversava com alguém no telefone. Mordeu o lábio de leve. Conforme ele demorava para retornar com a confirmação, Hermione sentia cada vez mais que tinha cometido um erro enorme. Por que diabos Pansy Parkinson aceitaria que _ela_ entrasse em sua casa no meio do Texas trouxa? Havia tanta coisa errada naquela situação que honestamente, seria no mínimo ridículo que...

"Sra. Granger?" a voz grave do homem interrompeu sua linha de pensamento. Hermione ergueu os olhos castanhos para ele. "Me desculpe. A Sra. Miles me pediu que lhe dissesse exatamente isso: _vou avisar a polícia, caso você não mova sua cabeça lanzuda para longe da minha casa, imediatamente._ "

Hermione entreabriu os lábios. Tinha acabado de se lembrar _porque_ sempre a odiara tanto.

.

.

.

 **16 DE JUNHO DE 2003**

.

Hermione vivera em muitos lugares diferentes durante sua vida. Mudar de ambiente não lhe trazia angústia. Ainda bem pequena, antes de descobrir sua magia, estava constantemente mudando de escolas por causa das coisas estranhas que aconteciam em sua volta e do _bullying_ que acabava sofrendo por conta delas. Os pais dela tinham consultórios em Londres, mas normalmente viviam nas cidades satélites da metrópole. Quando ela fez dez anos, estabeleceram-se em Sussex. Aos onze já pensavam onde iriam com sua filha tão brilhante, tão quieta, mas ao mesmo tempo tão _problemática_ , quando a carta de Hogwarts veio acompanhada de Minerva McGonagall.

Entre Hogwarts, Sussex e Ottery St. Catchpole, foram sete anos. Depois sua casa foi uma mistura do dormitório da Escola de Medibruxos em Londres, que tinha um constante cheiro de cerveja amanteigada, antisséptico e o perfume de Ron; e do apartamento que ele dividiu com Harry por um tempo curto demais enquanto faziam o treinamento para se tornarem aurores.

Agora era Glasgow. Mas não importava quanto tempo se passasse, Hermione nunca conseguiria se acostumar com Glasgow. A cidade era cinza, feia, o ar era _pesado_ , e nem mesmo em dias de verão como aquele, em que o sol coloria o topo das poucas árvores de dourado esverdeado, ela conseguia achar qualquer coisa _bonita_ naquele lugar.

 _É a guerra_ , sua voz racional, sua voz _médica_ , repetia, tentando afastar outros demônios no fundo de sua mente. _É o luto e a perda. Glasgow não é tão feia, o que é feio é o que está dentro da gente agora._

Respirou fundo, observando o relógio no pulso, enquanto colocava água para ferver na chaleira. Ron não tinha chegado em casa ainda, e o nó em seu peito apenas crescia. Desde que fora a Londres enterrar sua mãe e seu irmão George, e acabou enterrando também seu amigo – _meu Deus, Liam_ – que ele não voltava para casa antes do sol se pôr. A merda era que, no verão, o sol podia se pôr às onze da noite.

A morte de Charlie no ano anterior fora uma tragédia – mas não _essa_ tragédia. Pelas análises da Ordem, um Comensal da Morte sob a Poção Polissuco tinha convivido na Toca por _dias_ fingindo ser George Weasley, tinha comido na mesa com os pais e os irmãos de Ron, tinha feito piadas e ido trabalhar com Fred e, finalmente, tinha torturado e matado Molly Weasley para conseguir informações sobre Harry. O verdadeiro George tinha chegado, então, mas ninguém pôde saber onde tinha estado até então – porque numa luta com o Comensal (Kingsley se recusava a passar o nome dele para todos os membros) acabou perdendo a vida também.

A história era maluca – mas o que não era, naqueles tempos? Liam fizera questão de acompanhar Ron e de se encontrar com Ginny – para consolá-la, para fazer com que ela o amasse, sabe-se lá o que ele esperava – e, dias depois, Ron encontrou seu corpo num quarto do Caldeirão Furado. Isso tudo fazia menos de um mês.

Hermione queria atingi-lo. Ela queria que ele viesse até ela mais cedo, que ele deitasse sua cabeça em seu colo para que ela afastasse seus cabelos de seu rosto – como faziam no início – e tentasse, de alguma forma, afastar junto aquela dor toda. Ela queria que ele se abrisse e contasse o que ele estava pensando. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, entre ajudar a estancar sangue, limpar ferimentos, lidar com doentes, tentar reverter danos psicológicos e _lutar aquela guerra_ , ela não tinha a menor energia para quebrar a barreira que ele estava construindo. A menor.

Encheu uma jarra com gelo quando o chá ficou pronto. A água fervente os fez estalar – não era a forma mais paciente de fazer chá gelado, mas servia. O trinco da porta se fez ouvir enquanto ela cortava rodelas de limão.

"Ei," ele disse, tacando as chaves em cima da mesa como de costume, e sentando-se no sofá cama para tirar os sapatos e as meias. Hermione voltou os olhos para ele. "Eu sei que demorei."

O chá agora precisava esfriar sozinho. Colocou a jarra na geladeira. Ela não estava mais tão vazia quanto no ano passado – Ron tinha aumentado o tempo de ronda para conseguir um pouco mais de ouro. A Ordem não a pagava um centavo a mais pelo trabalho no hospital St. Paul para bruxos, mas os aurores pareciam receber algum aumento de pouco em pouco.

"Eu não disse nada."

Ele também não.

O silêncio era sem dúvida a pior parte, e ele durou alguns minutos, até que Ron levantou-se e foi descalço até ela, um embrulho retangular, comprido e fino em mãos. O papel de presente era azul, com estrelinhas que piscavam esporadicamente. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que é isso?"

"Eu sei que nosso aniversário foi semana passada. Você não comentou nada, e eu não sabia se estava realmente com ânimo para comemorar, mas... Bom. Eu comprei pra você," ele disse, depositando um beijo em sua têmpora.

Hermione soltou as pontas do embrulho da fita adesiva. Não conseguia dizer se tinha se lembrado que na semana anterior tinham completado cinco anos de namoro. O nó em seu peito que não tinha ido embora quando ele chegara em casa apenas cresceu conforme ela desembrulhava o presente.

Parecia ser uma placa de metal – não conseguia ter certeza, pois ainda havia uma folha de papel manteiga como proteção. Entreabriu de leve os lábios quando a retirou. Uma placa de ouro velho se encontrava entre seus dedos, e seu nome estava gravado nela em baixo relevo. _Dra. Hermione Granger_.

Ergueu os olhos para o namorado, que a observava com delicadeza.

"Para que isso?"

Ele piscou algumas vezes, um pouco confuso. "Como... O _quê_?"

"Você tinha _dinheiro_ para comprar e entalhar uma placa?"

Ron passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Observando-o, percebeu como parecia exausto. Mas a dúvida permanecia – conseguir comprar carne vermelha de novo não significava que eles podiam comprar _metal_.

"Não acredito que você vai transformar um _presente_ num problema, Hermione."

"Mas é um problema, Ron! Nós passamos tanto tempo quase sem ter o que comer e de repente você gasta o seu aumento com uma coisa inútil dessas?! Você deve ter gastado alguns galeões nisso aqui e _por Deus_ , seu pai pode precisar de alguma coisa, você tem uma família para..."

" _Eu_ posso ajudar a minha família e te dar um presente, Hermione! Eu pensei que você ia... Eu pensei que um dia essa porra toda vai acabar e você pode querer abrir um consultório ou sei lá o que, e achei que seria uma coisa legal para se fazer. Eu não esperava que você fosse começar a gritar comigo porque eu te dei um presente de aniversário de namoro!"

"Você quer que eu não questione?! Ron, agora que voltamos a ter _leite_ na nossa geladeira! Eu estou me matando nos plantões e você não pode honestamente pensar que..."

"Eu não sei, Hermione. Isso foi uma tentativa estúpida de tentar te agradar, porque de repente parece que nada que eu faço é o suficiente para você! Eu fico em uma corda bamba o tempo inteiro, esperando algo ruim acontecer com a gente, esperando o momento que você vai me dizer o que você realmente quer de mim e parar de tentar me afastar!"

" _Eu_ tento te afastar?!" Hermione deixou a placa sobre a pia da cozinha com um pouco de violência. O nó em seu peito estava se desfazendo em algo que ela não queria admitir que existia dentro de si em relação a ele. "Ron! Olhe só para a gente! Eu estou aqui do seu lado, eu _tentei_ estar do seu lado! Você perdeu sua mãe e seus irmãos, você encontrou o seu amigo morto não faz nem _dois meses_! Harry não está aqui e você não quer falar comigo sobre isso, você não quer falar comigo sobre nada! _Tudo_ que você faz é chegar em casa cada vez mais tarde e ir embora cada vez mais cedo e ficar cada vez mais quieto e eu fico aqui com coração na mão porque se você não voltar, eu não vou saber se foi porque você _morreu_ ou porque você _quis ir embora_!"

Percebeu-se sem fôlego quando terminou de falar. Ron a observava um pouco perplexo, as orelhas avermelhando, bem como a lateral de seu pescoço. Ele parecia não encontrar nem uma palavra para dizer a ela, mas seus olhos pareciam brilhar um pouco demais. Talvez espelhados pelos dela, que sem dúvidas estavam cheios de água.

"Eu não estou tentando te afastar, Ron. Eu estou nessa para a vida toda, mas eu preciso que você me dê algo de verdade, ok?" a voz de Hermione retratava a dor em seu corpo todo. Sabia que estava falando demais, mas tinha sido _tanto tempo_ assim e ela não conseguia mais. Ron continuava sem dizer nada. O silêncio era a pior parte. "Quer dizer, por que você não me chamou no segundo que encontrou Liam? Por que você não quis que eu fosse com você para enterrar a sua mãe e seu irmão?! E por que você _nunca_ , nunca," ela bateu as mãos no peito dele, chorando livremente agora, "está aqui?!"

Ron e Hermione sempre brigavam. Eles eram diferentes e bastante convictos – para não dizer teimosos – naquilo em que opinavam. Ron era esquentado e _cruel_ , mas ela também era. Eles gritavam, às vezes. Ela já o tinha expulsado de todas as casas em que morara, já tinha perdido a cabeça _tantas_ vezes, a ponto de jogar objetos nele, a ponto de jurar que nunca mais falaria com ele. Mas aquilo que ela estava sentindo enquanto recuperava o fôlego e limpava as lágrimas do rosto era uma dor completamente desconhecida.

E ele permanecia ali. Parado, com os olhos azuis úmidos mais azuis por estarem avermelhados, com uma expressão também indecifrável, o cenho levemente franzido como se estivesse enxergando algo completamente novo nela. A placa permanecia sobre a pia, seu nome virado para baixo, um pedaço de uma esperança que Hermione achava que talvez não tivesse mais.

Ela passou por ele, abrindo o armário que ficava ao lado do sofá-cama, tirando de lá sua mochila.

"Onde você vai?" Ele finalmente disse alguma coisa. Hermione ainda tinha lágrimas para limpar do rosto enquanto improvisava uma muda de roupa.

"Vou dormir na Ordem hoje. Se eu passar mais um segundo nesse apartamento eu vou enlouquecer."

Hermione se aproximou de Ron quando voltou do banheiro para pegar a escova de dentes. Ele continuava no mesmo lugar, com a mesma expressão indecifrável, com a mesma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Ela beijou seu ombro por cima da camiseta, o que conseguia alcançar sem ficar na ponta dos pés.

"Tem chá de limão na geladeira," disse, antes de sair de casa.

Não, não de casa. Ela vivera em muitos lugares diferentes, mas Glasgow _nunca_ seria sua casa.

.

.

.

 **26 DE OUTUBRO DE 2006**

.

Draco acordou em sobressalto quando Finn bateu com a varinha nas grades de sua cela. Nas últimas semanas, as primeiras horas da manhã eram quando ele dormia melhor. Desde o último cigarro que tragara e do terror da abstinência, as noites tinham se tornado um pouco claustrofóbicas com o suor gelado e a sensação de que tinha desaprendido a respirar. Sem contar que era apenas quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiam no horizonte que Draco conseguia exaurir sua cabeça a ponto dela parar de funcionar e desligar e _parar de pensar em Hermione Granger._

"Vamos, seu verme," Finn abriu sua cela e sacudiu a varinha para descobri-lo. Draco praguejou, tentando salvar o cobertor na altura da cintura. "Vamos!"

" _Caralho_ , vamos aonde?!" Draco sentou-se na cama, com a sensação de que tinha acabado de se deitar depois de ser espancado por um trasgo montanhês. Finn jogou em cima dele um saco plástico com uma toalha limpa e um sabonete novo, e Draco precisou de todas as suas forças para não voltar a se jogar na cama. "Ah. Marris."

"Vamos. O Dr. Marris não gosta de atrasos."

Revirou os olhos. Gerald Marris aparentemente não gostava de muitas coisas. Atrasos, insolência, palavrões, _piadinhas_. A frase era sempre essa: 'o Dr. Marris não gosta de _– insira seu substantivo preferido aqui_.' Como se isso fosse amedrontá-los. Como se isso fosse instantaneamente mudar o fato de que todos ali eram criminosos sem escrúpulos que não pensariam duas vezes antes de esmagar a cabeça do outro contra a parede.

Ele era muito aclamado, o Dr. Marris que não gostava de uma porrada de coisas. Prêmios e mais prêmios do Ministério da Magia, da Ordem Internacional dos Bruxos, dos departamentos humanoides que fingiam se importar com o que estava acontecendo ali dentro. _Revolucionário_ , diziam eles. _Azkaban nunca mais foi a mesma!_

Draco achava um pouco _óbvio_ que Azkaban não era mais a mesma, já que agora eram bruxos que faziam guarda ali, e não criaturas do submundo que se alimentavam da alma das pessoas.

A temperatura morna da água do banho fez com que ele se sentisse ainda mais exausto. Arrastou-se na frente de Finn pelo costumeiro caminho que faziam duas vezes na semana. Seus olhos automaticamente se demoraram na placa da primeira porta à esquerda, no corredor que seguiam. A placa de ouro velho em péssimo estado onde se lia Dra. Hermione Granger.

' _A Dra. Granger está viajando por uns dias,_ ' Marris respondera a pergunta que Draco não fizera ao se sentar pela primeira vez na sala dele. ' _Mas ambos concordamos que você não deve ficar sem acompanhamento, então por enquanto você estará sob os meus cuidados.'_

Porra nenhuma. Draco sabia muito bem que ela estava atrás daquela porta com aquela placa e o que aquela mudança de planos repentina significava. Ele ainda sentia o calor da pele do pescoço dela embaixo dos seus dedos, a jugular pulsando tão rápido quanto deveria. _Não espere nada de mim_ , ele tinha pedido. Para que ela se afastasse. Para que ela nunca mais se sentisse à vontade para chegar perto dele. Para que eles nunca mais se encostassem.

O próprio coração acelerava quando ele pensava naquela última visita. Quando pensava no perfume e na textura de seus cabelos quando colou a boca em seu ouvido para ameaçá-la, e como seu corpo todo doeu um pouco quando se afastou. Como seu estômago revirou ao sair daquela sala e como tinha vomitado ali mesmo, naquele corredor, aos pés de Finn.

Ele não queria machucá-la ou marcá-la. Não de verdade. Mas aparentemente tinha sido a única maneira de passar o recado de forma que ela o entendesse. E justamente porque ela tinha entendido, a sala para qual se dirigiam tinha uma placa muito mais polida na porta.

Olhou em volta do consultório enquanto Finn e Marris trocavam algumas palavras cordiais. Ao contrário do de Granger, havia muito mais itens de decoração naquele ali. Chegava a ser um pouco claustrofóbico. O Dr. Marris que não gostava de porra nenhuma muito provavelmente gostava de cartografia, e Draco desconfiava – com um pouco de pavor, para ser honesto – que o médico também gostasse um pouco dele.

"Como você passou os últimos dias, Draco?" Ele começou, folheando um relatório muito diferente das listas sem sentido que Granger escrevia. Ao contrário dela, que o conhecera em outras épocas e que sabia, de um jeito ou de outro, quem ele sempre fora, Marris parecia um pouco excitado _demais_ com seu tratamento.

Independentemente do número de prêmios nas molduras penduradas, Granger era mais inteligente que Marris. Mais perspicaz. Ela desafiava Draco de uma forma que ele não entendia muito bem. Fingir, com ela, talvez fosse inútil. Já ali, com Marris, qualquer demonstração de remorso ou entusiasmo já valeria milhões na conta de seu ingresso para fora de Azkaban. Seria bastante fácil. Era só ele tentar um pouquinho.

"Preso," respondeu. O problema é que ele não queria tentar um pouquinho.

Marris sorriu de leve com a resposta. "A Dra. Granger comentou sobre esse seu sarcasmo irrecuperável," comentou. Saber que ela tinha conversado sobre ele com outra pessoa fez o estômago vazio de Draco doer um pouco. Mas mais que fome, ele queria um cigarro. "Você está preso há algum tempo já, não é mesmo? Um tema recorrente que passa pela minha mente quando penso nesses seus últimos anos em Azkaban é que você é um cara meio isolado, bastante antissocial. Você acha que sempre foi assim?"

"Era filho único em uma casa grande demais. Estou acostumado a ficar sozinho e em silêncio."

"Sim. A Dra. Granger também observou que você fala muito pouco, que é bastante difícil fazer você se abrir."

Draco olhou curiosamente para Marris. Tinha conversado mais com Hermione Granger durante as sessões do que com todas as pessoas com quem conversara nos últimos dois anos, talvez ainda mais que isso. Eles tinham falado sobre filosofia e política, sobre trouxas e bruxos, sobre preconceito e ódio e ela sempre tinha uma frase de efeito de algum livro idiota. Ela também mordia o lábio inferior quando ele falava alguma coisa que ia contra seus princípios, mas que ela se esforçava para entender. Às vezes ela ria. Nunca era uma risada feliz, sempre acompanhada de um revirar de olhos ou um menear da cabeça, mas fazia o canto dos lábios de Draco subir também. Aquela sensação esquisita de quando se provoca alguma emoção positiva em outra pessoa – mesmo que fosse apenas incredulidade.

"Você diria que se sente inseguro ou vulnerável, quando as pessoas perguntam alguma coisa sobre você? Quando alguém tenta se aproximar?"

"Você se sente?"

Draco costumava fazer isso. Retrucar as perguntas de Granger com outras perguntas. Era a forma que ele tinha de desafiá-la e também de descobrir um pouco sobre ela. Se ela queria despir sua alma, era no mínimo justo que ele ganhasse algo em troca com isso.

Mas o Dr. Marris que não gostava de nada aparentemente não gostava de ser questionado. Ele simplesmente soltou um risinho pelo nariz e passou para a próxima página do relatório.

"Eu gostaria de ver você fora dessa prisão, Draco," Marris comentou, de repente, fazendo com que o pensamento de Draco se desviasse de Granger pela primeira vez desde que despertara. Franziu as sobrancelhas. "Acho que você tem potencial para voltar a conviver em sociedade. A lei nunca vai permitir que isso aconteça de um dia para o outro, é claro, mas eu não acho que deixar você isolado do mundo seja a melhor forma de repará-lo. Só vai agravar a sua personalidade introvertida."

"Que belo nome para _psicopata_."

"Ah, não. Não mesmo. Segundo os relatórios da Dra. Granger, você é tão psicopata quanto eu."

Draco arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Tinha certeza de que Granger escrevera aqueles relatórios _antes_ de ele tentar estrangulá-la da última vez que se encontraram. Antes de descobrir que ele preferia matar suas vítimas com as próprias mãos como um trouxa babaca do que usando magia. Antes de descobrir que ele não tinha o menor controle sobre a própria força e que sentira um choque quase elétrico todas as vezes que as peles deles tinham se encostado.

Não podia ser verdade. Granger o odiava com toda sua alma. Ela _precisava_ odiá-lo. Porque ele tinha matado Ronald Weasley, mesmo que ninguém soubesse disso. Porque ele tinha sentido nojo ao escutar o ruivo pronunciar o nome daquela sangue-ruim como se fosse uma prece, porque ele tinha sentido raiva ao pensar que a última coisa que um sangue-puro poderia querer dizer era o nome de uma sangue-ruim.

Porque ela _era_ uma sangue-ruim e ele não deveria nem estar _pensando_ nela obsessivamente como se ela não fosse suja. Como se ela não fosse inferior. Como se não fosse um verdadeiro ultraje pensar que _ela_ tinha o poder de decidir se ele era ou não um psicopata.

"Eu gostaria de fazer uma experiência com você, Draco, sob as condições especiais da prisão. Você prefere letras ou números?"

.

.

.

 **28 DE OUTUBRO DE 2006**

.

No oitavo e último dia de sua frustrante estadia no Texas, Hermione resolveu que pararia de sentir pena de si mesma e sairia do quarto do hotel para fazer algo que não fosse esperar, sem sucesso, algum movimento na residência dos Miles.

Ela saiu pela manhã, a mala já arrumada para o voo que pegaria no dia seguinte. Os termômetros das ruas largas marcavam os graus em Fahrenheit, mas Hermione não precisava de um conversor para saber que estava muito mais quente no Texas do que poderia estar no Reino Unido, sendo Outubro. Usava uma regata branca e _jeans_ , óculos escuros, e comprou um mapa numa banca de jornal para saber quais pontos turísticos ia visitar.

Lá pelas duas da tarde, o sol estava tão forte que Hermione começou a sentir o nariz arder quando estava atravessando a ponte da Congress Avenue. O Rio Colorado parecia feito de prata com a luz intensa refletindo em suas águas, mas o calor era grande demais para que ficasse admirando a paisagem.

Caminhou mais alguns quarteirões até o lugar com ar condicionado mais próximo – o shopping da 2nd Street. Era uma terça-feira comum, de forma que não tinha muitas pessoas passeando por ali, apenas homens de negócios tomando mais um café e olhando em seus relógios.

Não gostava muito de fazer compras. Claro, livros não entravam nessa categoria, e bem de vez em quando ela se sentia inspirada para passear pela Regent Street e sair cheia de sacolas, mas Hermione era uma mulher bastante comedida quando o assunto era esse. Talvez fosse uma herança dos tempos de dificuldade. De qualquer forma, quando ela entrou numa loja de roupas qualquer, foi apenas para passar o tempo um pouco mais rápido enquanto aproveitava o ar condicionado resfriando o suor em seu pescoço.

Enquanto dava uma olhada sem muita emoção nas roupas nas araras, uma vendedora de rabo de cavalo pediu licença e disse que já ia ajudá-la, saindo de perto com um vestido no cabide. Hermione sorriu de leve, sem muito tempo para anunciar que só estava _dando uma olhadinha_ , quando a vendedora sumiu de novo para os provadores.

"Ah, esse está bem melhor!" a cliente no provador comentou. Hermione continuou observando os tecidos, sem saber direito porque já não tinha ido embora. "Me ajude a sair disso aqui."

O barulho do zíper foi seguido por uma exclamação contente da vendedora.

"Ah! Sra. Miles, esse ficou incrível!"

.

.

.

 **04 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2004**

.

Quando Draco era criança, antes mesmo de Hogwarts, Narcissa costumava levá-lo em viagens que duravam longos fins de semana. As chaves de portal os levavam para uma variedade de lugares: o sul da França, em meses quentes; o castelo de seu avô, nem tão longe assim da Mansão Malfoy; Budapeste, quando ela estava se sentindo _exótica_.

Mas, sem dúvida alguma, o destino preferido dela era Londres. A lareira estava diretamente conectada com o Beco Diagonal, mas eles não ficavam por ali. Muito pelo contrário. Uma engenhoca trouxa, que depois ele descobrira se chamar _carro,_ sempre estava esperando por eles. O motorista era cordial e fazia poucas perguntas. O carro deslizava pelas ruas sempre agitadas e Draco fingia não gostar de todas aquelas luzes passando como um borrão por eles.

Não eram bem viagens familiares. Lucius nunca ia com eles – se ia, ficava sempre pelo Beco Diagonal cuidando de negócios e torcia o nariz para os tais carros. Depois de um tempo, tinham parado de visitar a avó Druella na casa para bruxos idosos onde ela morava. Draco desconfiava que ela tinha morrido, mas ninguém nunca tinha dito isso em voz alta. As viagens serviam mais para que Narcissa fizesse mais compras do que podia e, muito de vez em quando, mostrasse ao filho alguns pontos turísticos.

Narcissa adorava a Oxford Street justamente porque tinha muitas lojas. Mas agora, a grande maioria delas estava fechada. Umas por causa do horário. Outras por motivos bastante diferentes. Não importava muito. Ela estava em Azkaban agora, e para o resto da vida. Draco sentiria uma nostalgia delicada ao pensar no quanto naquelas viagens com a mãe, se ainda tivesse capacidade de sentir alguma coisa.

O pub, que ficava entre uma galeria de artes e uma loja de guarda-chuvas tradicionais (sim. Isso existia), não estava fechado. É claro que não estava. Tinha a impressão de que o fim do mundo só seria uma realidade palpável quando os bares parassem de funcionar. Draco atravessou a rua deserta com a cabeça erguida, o capuz abaixado. A verdade era uma só: seu pai fora queimado vivo; sua mãe, capturada. Montague também estava em Azkaban. Tinham pegado Nott e, em seu melhor palpite, ele estava morto. Era só uma questão de tempo até que colocassem as mãos nele. Esconder-se ou fugir não estava nos seus planos – requereria uma força de vontade e uma energia que ele definitivamente não tinha mais.

Um sininho anunciou sua entrada no ambiente escurecido, quase todo decorado com madeira e fedendo a cerveja. Havia pouca gente ali e ninguém realmente olhou para ele, o que deixava o espaço ainda mais agradável, em sua opinião.

"O que vai ser? A dose desse whisky aqui 'tá saindo três libras. Mais barato que a gasolina, e se você me perguntar, mais letal também."

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Embora entendesse muito pouco sobre bebidas trouxas, algumas palavras eram universais. Aceitou a sugestão – não tinha muito mais que três libras no bolso, para ser sincero – e pediu sem gelo. Tinha cheiro de fadicida.

 _Gosto também_ , o fundo de sua língua completou quando sorveu um gole. Não era nada como um firewhisky de boa qualidade, como aqueles servidos no Beco Diagonal, mas servia. Mesmo porque, colocar os pés no Beco Diagonal seria assinar seu atestado de óbito.

O homem que o servira estava tomando um copo grande de cerveja, os olhos grudados naquele aparelho esquisito que os trouxas usavam para assistir coisas. Um jogo um pouco imbecil estava sendo transmitido - mas ele nunca diria aquilo em voz alta, porque os clientes do pub pareciam fascinados com o que estava acontecendo.

"Falta é o caralho! Esse árbitro é um ladrão safado!"

"Esse cara cai com qualquer empurrãozinho! Aposto que vai chorar no colo daquela _Spice Girl_ dele..."

"Nem para pegar a mais gostosa, vou te contar."

Draco tomou mais um gole do whisky de três libras. _Você é um covarde_ , a ardência em seu estômago disse para ele. Deveria usar aquele dinheiro para comprar uma passagem de metrô e ir mudando de linha até chegar do outro lado do mundo. Deveria fazer alguma coisa que não fosse beber num pub trouxa – _ah, o mundo dá voltas_ – esperando que aqueles filhos da puta o capturassem.

 _Você não tem um nuque, vai fazer o que quando chegar lá?_ o próximo gole comentou, e Draco sentiu a parte de trás de seu pescoço esquentar. Estava vivendo à base da subsistência há bastante tempo, mas o plano sempre tinha sido pegar todo aquele ouro e morrer afogado nele quando a guerra acabasse.

Gostaria de ter um jeito de se comunicar com Pansy. Tinha certeza que se a achasse, tudo se encaixaria e voltaria a fazer sentido. Ficara o mês inteiro esperando que ela o procurasse ou entrasse em contato – ela sempre tinha sido tão boa em encontrá-lo. Talvez ela estivesse buscando uma maneira de reaver _qualquer coisa_ que aquele filho da puta não tinha depenado. Queria se agarrar a esse pensamento – mas não conseguia. Pansy não era burra. Ela sabia que ele era, muito provavelmente, o homem mais procurado no mundo bruxo, e que se tivesse qualquer associação com ele, cairiam juntos. Ela estava certa em se proteger.

 _Era o que você deveria fazer também, babaca._

"Vamos, vamos, GOL! GOL!"

Quase ao mesmo tempo em que os caras que estavam assistindo ao jogo comemoravam o gol do time que vestia vermelho, um outro homem entrou no pub. Ele era alto e tinha cabelos com cor de palha. Draco não prestaria realmente atenção nele se ele não estivesse usando um jaleco branco, o casaco dobrado no braço. Pensamentos incoerentes como bactérias e vírus trouxas sendo transportados do hospital para um bar e vice-versa passavam por sua cabeça, quando o homem sentou-se ao seu lado no balcão.

A mão de Draco imediatamente buscou sua varinha, que estava no bolso de seu casaco.

"Você não precisa disso," ele disse. O balconista xingou baixinho quando precisou desprender os olhos do jogo para atendê-lo, repetindo a mesma história sobre o whisky de três libras. Draco não soltou a varinha. "É sério, Malfoy. Qualquer feitiço que você fizer vai trazer o Ministério todo para cá."

"Como diabos você me encontrou?!" Franziu as sobrancelhas, observando a lateral do rosto dele. "Eu juro que vou explodir os seus miolos se você..."

"Eu estava jantando no restaurante do outro lado da rua e vi você entrando. Não tem ninguém comigo e ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui. Solte essa varinha, Malfoy. Eu não estou aqui para entregar você."

O balconista fingiu não ter escutado aquela palavra suspeita quando veio servir um whisky bastante diferente para seu novo cliente. Cormac McLaggen tinha o símbolo do hospital St. Mungus bordado no jaleco e uma expressão bastante controlada no rosto de traços bem feitos. A mão soltou a varinha com relutância. Os pensamentos sobre vírus e bactérias surgiram com um novo significado no fundo de sua mente – McLaggen não era apenas um medibruxo. Ele era um legista – o principal legista dos aurores e da Ordem da Fênix.

"Então por que você atravessou a porra da rua? Que eu saiba, tem um prêmio bastante grande para quem levar a minha cabe..."

"Eu nunca gostei do Weasley," McLaggen continuou olhando para frente, como se estivesse conversando com seu copo de bebida. Draco seguiu olhando seu perfil com curiosidade. "Nós jogamos no mesmo time em Hogwarts e depois nos trombamos algumas vezes. Sério, o cara era um babaca. E aí de repente lá estava ele. Na minha mesa. Eu tirei todos os feitiços dele, você sabe, a gente tem que fazer isso. _Meu Deus,_ eu pensei. E depois eu continuei o meu trabalho, porque é o que eu tinha que fazer."

Draco sentiu a saliva salgar embaixo da língua quando o cheiro do álcool misturado sangue de Weasley voltou às suas narinas e se instalou na parte de trás de seu cérebro.

"Eu coloquei os feitiços de novo quando terminei o relatório. Isso a gente não tem que fazer, a gente só faz quando acha que deve. Hoje eu recebi mais um trabalho. E aí eu fiquei pensando sobre todos que tinham deitado naquela mesa e todas aquelas maquiagens e toda essa merda," ele soltou um risinho pelo nariz, um pouco descrente. Os olhos esverdeados fitaram o teto do _pub_ por um segundo, e o juiz do jogo fez outra cagada que arrancou xingamentos dos espectadores. "Quer dizer, _olhe só essa merda._ Então eu atravessei a rua quando eu vi você."

McLaggen olhou para Draco pela primeira vez desde que tinha se sentado ali.

"No quinto andar do St. Mungus você vai encontrar o meu consultório. Ele fica vazio nas terças-feiras. Tem um relatório lá que eu gostaria que você desse uma olhada."

.

.

.

 **28 DE OUTUBRO DE 2006**

.

Mesmo em paredes opostas do provador, entre elas havia no máximo um braço de distância. Na luz amarelada colocada ali de propósito para que as roupas parecessem mais atraentes, Pansy Parkinson também o parecia, as sobrancelhas grossas e bem desenhadas contrastando de forma interessante com os novos reflexos claros nas ondas de seus cabelos.

Ela estava bastante magra – muito mais magra do que Hermione podia se lembrar. De fato, os ossos de suas clavículas estavam proeminentes. Por trás da roupa que ela tinha colocado na frente do corpo, Hermione podia ver três ou quatro pintas espaçadas em seu colo, e mais uma perto da alça do sutiã.

Uma coisa não tinha mudado: ela ainda pintava a boca e as unhas de vermelho, um hábito diário que tinha se iniciado no quinto ano de Hogwarts e que Hermione costumava achar _ridículo_ e _vulgar,_ até se esquecer completamente dele.

Abaixou a varinha lentamente, até apoiá-la no chão. Os olhos de Pansy também eram castanhos e a acompanhavam, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas.

"Eu não estou aqui para te machucar, Pansy. Eu não sei porque você pensaria isso."

"Talvez porque você tenha estuporado a vendedora, me desarmado e me encurralado num provador de roupas?" Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo-se um instante com a Pansy que Hermione conhecera. "Infelizmente para você, eu não pego garotas mais, Granger. Elas dão muito trabalho."

"Petrodólares são mais fáceis de lidar, não são? Um milionário que passa a maior parte do ano na Arábia Saudita. Você é genial."

"Eu sou. Mas e você, o que é afinal? Juíza daquele programa, _Amor ou Interesse*_?"

Hermione sorriu de leve. Abaixar a varinha não era o suficiente para que aquela conversa fosse para frente. Precisava abaixar a armadura, também. Seu primeiro pensamento parecia coerente mais uma vez. Ela nem conhecia mais aquela mulher que estava em sua frente, e isso nada tinha a ver com os cabelos mais claros ou a figura mais magra.

"Eu sou... Medibruxa. Psiquiatra, para ser mais específica."

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Granger?"

"Eu... Eu trabalho em Azkaban."

O nome da prisão fez com que a expressão de Parkinson mudasse um pouco. Os lábios vermelhos se entreabriram pelo menor dos momentos, e Hermione pôde ver naquela suavidade que ela sabia exatamente quem era o sujeito principal daquele encontro.

"Ele está bem, não se preocupe. Ele... Está em tratamento, agora. Psiquiátrico, digo. Eu sou a responsável e parece que você é a única pessoa que o conheceu melhor durante todo esse tempo. Eu... Eu estou aqui porque eu preciso descobrir mais sobre tudo que aconteceu."

"Draco nunca permitiria que você o tratasse," Pansy disse, depois de alguns segundos, voltando a colocar a máscara da ironia. Era notável que algumas expressões em seu rosto eram gêmeas daquelas que Draco costumava fazer. Hermione mordeu o lábio de leve, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por _perceber_ isso.

"Ele não tem muita escolha. Se servir de algum consolo, ele detesta cada segundo," soltou um risinho pelo nariz, lembrando-se de cada vez que Malfoy revirara os olhos ou parava uma tragada pela metade, olhando-a com incredulidade.

Ele estava sempre tão irritado e sempre fingia que detestava os livros que ela indicava – _forçava,_ ele iria jurar – embora lesse cada página e sempre viesse com suas opiniões bem formadas. Ele gostava quando ela discordava, escutava tudo que ela tinha para dizer e sempre, sempre encontrava uma forma de retrucar. Ele sorria com o canto da boca e seu cabelo quando úmido estava sempre penteado para trás, como quando eram crianças, mas caía para frente inevitavelmente quando secava. Ele soltava risinhos pelo nariz e falava uma porção de besteiras só para que – ela só podia imaginar – ela acabasse rindo também. Os olhos dele eram tão estranhos, tão descoloridos, tão adaptáveis.

Ela conseguia se lembrar dos detalhes de seus dedos em torno do cigarro. Conseguia se lembrar da sensação na própria pele quando tinham se encostado, e só pensar em pensar nisso fazia com que todos os poros em sua nuca se eriçassem. Não precisava forçar para que o cheiro dele, uma mistura de algo mentolado e nicotina, viesse dançar no fundo de suas narinas. Lembrava-se também do arrepio que viera de seu âmago e congelara sua espinha quando ele encostara a boca em seu ouvido.

 _Não espere nada de mim_ , ele tinha dito. Mas era inútil. A única coisa que esperava – a única esperança depois de tantos anos sem esperar porra nenhuma – vinha dele. Ela só não sabia o que, exatamente.

"Vocês estão transando?" Pansy perguntou. Hermione acordou de seus devaneios e deixou a boca entreabrir. Era uma pessoa de raciocínio rápido, normalmente. Tinha imaginado a conversa que teria com Parkinson desde que resolvera que ela tinha que acontecer – mas _aquela pergunta_ nunca tinha feito parte do roteiro. Ou parte de qualquer pensamento que não tivesse sido devidamente bloqueado.

Era _óbvio_ que não estavam transando.

Mas ao invés de responder isso, ficou ali, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d'água, enquanto Pansy ria de sua cara e resolvia que já estava confortável o suficiente para descobrir o torso e ficar de sutiã e calcinha enquanto buscava a própria roupa para vestir.

"Bom, eu imagino que possamos conversar um pouco," ela deslizou o vestido púrpura pelo corpo. "Vamos tomar um chá," ela olhou para Hermione. Respirou fundo. "Talvez um whisky."

.

.

.

 **17 DE JUNHO DE 2003**

.

Ela voltou às seis da tarde do dia seguinte, o peito inflado. Tinha dormido muito pouco. A cama disponível na Ordem um dia pertencera a Liam Houston, e por mais absurdo que soasse, ela tinha sentido o perfume dele nos lençóis e tudo se provara ser nauseante. Até mesmo a clínica trouxa onde dava plantões para ajudar nas despesas, e seu cheiro eterno de antisséptico e sangue, pareciam mais convidativos.

Hermione passou a manhã trabalhando na clínica. O resto do tempo tinha usado para ajudar Ginny com o _Potterwatch_ enquanto ficava em _stand-by_ caso a Ordem precisasse de seus serviços. Cormac McLaggen estava por ali, o que só significava que tinham corpos em algum lugar esperando para serem analisados. Ele lançou um sorriso empático na direção delas quando passou pela mesa onde trabalhavam, pegou um copo de água na geladeira, e voltou para qualquer que fosse o lugar de onde tinha saído.

Ginny tinha os olhos castanhos um pouco inchados e estava tão magra que parecia um pouco doente. Não precisou comentar com ela os motivos de estar na Ordem e não no apartamento com Ron – e ela foi uma boa amiga e resolveu não perguntar.

Luna Lovegood também apareceu, um pouco antes do horário do almoço. Ela trouxe um pouco de cor para o dia junto com as cenouras e rabanetes que tinha comprado em uma feira trouxa, e as três conseguiram dar risada enquanto cozinhavam. Não tinha pensado em muita coisa além de temperos e sinônimos para os artigos de Ginny, mas no momento que guardara sua muda de roupa na mochila e entrou no trem para voltar ao apartamento, pensou em Ron quase que obsessivamente.

Ele _tinha_ que entender que ela não vomitara todas aquelas palavras em cima dele por _capricho_. As coisas entre eles não estavam bem e ele sabia disso. Ele sabia que estava se fechando e que não era um presente ou um grande gesto que iria mudar isso. A única coisa que poderia salvá-los era se ele mudasse de atitude.

Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco ao gritar com ele e ao questionar suas intenções, mas não achava que estava errada.

Respirou fundo antes de entrar no apartamento. Ele continuava tão pequeno e claustrofóbico quanto na noite anterior. Tirou os sapatos, largou a mochila em cima do sofá-cama e olhou em volta. Ron não chegaria antes das oito horas, então talvez ela pudesse esquentar um pouco do cozido que tinha preparado com suas amigas.

Deixou o pote com a comida em cima do fogão e prestou atenção na mesa. O papel de presente azul estava novamente envolvendo a placa de latão que tinha causado a discórdia entre eles. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. De alguma forma, sabia o conteúdo do pedaço de pergaminho que Ron tinha colado no presente antes mesmo de ler.

 _Eu também estou nessa para a vida toda, mas eu preciso de um pouco de tempo. Me desculpe._

 _Isso aqui é seu._

– _RW_

.

.

.

 **28 DE OUTUBRO DE 2006**

.

Pansy fez uma careta quando experimentou o chá que tinha acabado de chegar. Hermione insistira que não bebessem nada além disso – tinha um voo para pegar pela manhã e nunca fora muito boa com álcool.

" _Americanos._ É enfiar um saquinho numa xícara de água quente," ela comentou. "Não sei como eles conseguem errar."

"Eles são péssimos com café também," Hermione sorriu de leve, experimentando o próprio chá. "Por que você veio morar aqui, de qualquer forma?"

" _Hmm._ Vejamos," o tom sarcástico de sua voz parecia reproduzir o tom de Malfoy. "Eu conheci um homem e foi amor à primeira vista. Que grande surpresa foi quando descobri que ele era dono de metade do Texas."

"Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou aqui para me meter na sua vida, Parkinson."

"É estranho que você diga isso, Granger, já você encontrou meu endereço, atravessou o Atlântico atrás de mim, me seguiu numa loja e me ameaçou. Já que eu não vou nem tomar um drink com essa situação toda, eu sugiro que você me diga _porque_ você está aqui, afinal."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que pensava.

"Certo. Bom," ela bebeu mais um gole do chá quente e doce demais que tinham servido na lanchonete que tinham escolhido para conversar. "Como eu mencionei, eu agora sou responsável pelo tratamento de Draco Malfoy em Azkaban. Foi um erro da prisão, já que eu tenho envolvimento pessoal com o caso. Malfoy foi o autor do assassinato de um de meus amigos... Liam Houston."

O nome fez Pansy franzir as sobrancelhas. Ela não pareceu realmente surpresa – o que confirmava a suspeita de Hermione de que Pansy sabia muito bem qual tinha sido o destino de Liam. Ela também não parecia amedrontada. Aquela expressão – uma curiosidade que beirava a dúvida – não durou muito tempo. Ela logo voltou a parecer indiferente ao que Hermione tinha a dizer.

"E daí? Draco matou metade de Londres, Granger. Isso explica porque ele está em Azkaban, mas não explica porque você está aqui."

"O Dr. Marris – o diretor de Azkaban – acredita que Malfoy possa ser reformado e que talvez possa voltar a conviver em sociedade. Eu tenho as ferramentas para confirmar isso, mas a cada passo que eu dou parece que eu estou mais longe de descobrir o que o motivava além da causa de Voldemort."

Aquele nome também não a alarmou.

"E por que você acha que Draco teria qualquer motivo além da causa? Draco era louco pela causa," um sorrisinho diabólico atingiu o canto de seus lábios vermelhos. "Ele adorava ver sangue-ruins que nem você chorando de dor e implorando por misericórdia. Ele vivia por isso."

Foi a vez de Hermione sorrir. "Acredite, eu já conversei com pessoas loucas pelas causa, e elas não se parecem nadinha com Malfoy. Você sabia que ele matava quem precisava com as mãos, que nem um trouxa qualquer? Ele não tinha raiva de ninguém, ele não _conseguia_ sentir o suficiente para proferir uma Maldição Imperdoável. Ele só fazia isso quando estava acompanhado de outro Comensal, e mais de uma vez a magia falhou e ele precisou completar o trabalho _mecanicamente_."

Pansy ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e bebeu mais um gole do chá, um sorrisinho bastante satisfeito em seu rosto. "Parece que você está bastante interessada no caso."

Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com aquela afirmação, mas resolveu ignorar isso. "O ponto é que o único motivo concreto que eu encontrei em todos esses meses, a única motivação _palpável_ que Draco teve para assassinar alguém, apareceu justamente na ficha do assassinato de Liam Houston," Hermione respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de Pansy. "Eu sei o que Liam fez com você, Pansy. E eu também sei que é por isso que você veio para os Estados Unidos e resolveu esquecer tudo que aconteceu lá do outro lado."

A sonserina ficou um pouco mais séria, abaixando os olhos. Eles se demoraram nas mãos de Hermione. Percebia agora que estava girando seu anel de noivado no anelar da mão direita, um costume que tinha quando estava um pouco ansiosa. Quando ela ergueu os olhos novamente, seus olhos estavam brilhando um pouco mais. Hermione soltou o ar que não sabia ter prendido. Liam realmente tinha feito aquilo.

"Você sabe o que... Você sabe _por quê_?"

Pansy olhou para o lado, ambas as mãos em torno de sua xícara de chá, cuja porcelana estava tingida do vermelho do batom. "Eu estava hospedada no Caldeirão Furado. Eu tinha acabado de voltar de Glasgow," Hermione franziu o cenho. Nunca vira Pansy durante todos os anos que viveram na Escócia. "Narcissa Malfoy queria que eu tentasse retirar o dinheiro dos Malfoy em Gringotts. Ela queria que eu e Draco fugíssemos antes que a guerra acabasse. Foi Houston quem abriu o cofre para mim. E como foi grande a minha surpresa ao descobrir que a fortuna dos Malfoy tinha se reduzido a alguns sicles e nuques."

Hermione sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Infelizmente, lembrava-se muito bem da época em que aquilo tudo tinha acontecido, porque tinha precedido o período em que ela e Ron ficaram separados. O período em que a morte de sua mãe e irmãos tinha finalmente pesado nos ombros dele a ponto de fazê-lo afundar. Liam tinha insistido tanto para acompanhar Ron no enterro dos Weasley, que aconteceria em Londres. Queria ficar ao lado de Ginny. Hermione nunca encontrou muito sentido naquilo, até o momento.

Ele tinha achado uma desculpa para ir atrás de Pansy.

"Ele me ameaçou. Disse que se eu contasse para alguém, ele me encontraria e me machucaria. Foi o que ele fez."

Enquanto ela – ela Audrey, com os cabelos mais claros e os ossos mais expostos – bebia o chá, Hermione sentiu o nó em sua garganta se transformar em algo muito mais forte, num ardor na boca do estômago.

"Por que você nunca prestou queixa, Pansy? Por que nunca contou a verdade? Não há nada sobre isso em lugar algum. Liam foi considerado um herói, enterrado com todas as honras, e... Eu só estou dizendo que... Malfoy foi condenado à prisão perpétua por causa do assassinato de um auror. Eu _sei_ , ele matou metade de Londres como você mesma disse, mas foi esse crime que o colocou para o resto da vida na cadeia. E se você tivesse prestado queixa e a justificativa dele tivesse sido confirmada, e se todo mundo soubesse que foi Liam quem roubou a fortuna dos Malfoy, talvez a sentença não fosse..."

Pansy colocou a xícara sobre a mesa com veemência. Hermione parou de falar, um pouco atordoada.

"Eu não prestei queixa porque eu não _quis_ , Granger. Porque estávamos em guerra e qualquer coisa me jogaria _de um lado_ e desgraçaria a minha vida ainda mais. E, se você me perguntar, eu não prestaria queixa porque Draco está _exatamente_ onde ele deve estar. Apodrecendo na cadeia."

Ela abriu a bolsa e tirou alguns dólares de dentro da carteira, parecendo bastante irritada. Hermione permaneceu com os lábios semiabertos em espanto.

"Então, eu vou te dizer o que você vai fazer. Você vai pegar o seu voo amanhã e eu _juro_ que se eu souber que você colocou os pés desse lado do oceano de novo, eu vou pagar quem quer que seja para arrancar cada um dos dedos das suas mãos. Você me entendeu? Essa história foi enterrada. Você quer ser enterrada junto com ela?"

"Pansy... Vamos lá," Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos ondulados enquanto Parkinson guardava suas coisas dentro da bolsa e se levantava. "Eu só vim aqui porque eu sei que você amava Draco."

A sonserina soltou um riso pelo nariz, mas com certeza não estava achando nada aquilo engraçado.

"Ao contrário do que dizem por aí, _você_ não sabe de absolutamente nada, sangue-ruim."

.

.

.

 **09 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2006**

.

Hermione passou a mão pelo pescoço, sentindo-o tenso, e agradeceu pelos trinta minutos que tinha de silêncio antes do próximo paciente. Ficou de olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada para trás por pelo menos trinta segundos, antes daqueles pensamentos inevitáveis voltarem a sua mente.

Liam Houston era um estuprador e um ladrão, não muito diferente do criminoso que acabara de sair de sua sessão de terapia. Ele tinha roubado a fortuna dos Malfoy bem debaixo do nariz da Ordem. Bem debaixo do nariz _de Ron_ , seu parceiro. Enquanto todos eles passavam fome. Enquanto ela tinha que lavar comadres ensanguentadas numa clínica trouxa. Enquanto a família Weasley sobrevivia das cenouras que estava plantando. Liam Houston estava enchendo o bolso de ouro enquanto escrevia o _Potterwatch_.

Aquilo era desconcertante. Hermione sabia bem que o mundo não era dividido entre o bem e o mal, e sabia melhor ainda que os membros da Ordem nunca foram _santos_ , mas ela não esperava que alguém _tão próximo_ deles fosse capaz de...

Respirou fundo. Fazia mais ou menos dez dias que tinha voltado dos Estados Unidos e até agora não conseguira descobrir se realmente queria continuar _cavando_ aquela história que, como Parkinson mesmo dissera, estava enterrada, só porque ela confirmava suas suspeitas de que Draco Malfoy era de fato um ser humano.

O que já não fazia a menor diferença, uma vez que ele não era mais seu paciente. _Não me leve a mal, Hermione, não duvido da sua capacidade –_ Marris tinha dito quando ela retornou da viagem – _mas adquiri certo fascínio pelo caso do rapaz._

Batidas na porta interromperam seus pensamentos. Hermione ajeitou a postura, um pouco alarmada, antes de permitir que quem quer que fosse entrasse.

"Finn?"

"Desculpe, Dra. Granger," o guarda colocou metade do corpo para dentro do consultório. "O Dr. Marris pediu que eu o trouxesse aqui antes do seu próximo paciente."

"Ah. Claro, claro, Finn," Hermione ajeitou as fichas do paciente anterior que estavam espalhadas na mesa e guardou-as na pasta, que por sua vez guardou na gaveta. Ela também passou a mão pelos cabelos. Eles pareciam horríveis ao toque – ela prendeu-os num coque no topo da cabeça, então. O coração bizarramente disparado. "Pode deixar ele entrar."

"Você tem quinze minutos, verme."

Malfoy entrou em seu consultório e o ar inteiro saiu. Fazia um mês que não se viam, talvez um pouco menos. Os cabelos dele estavam bem mais curtos, a barba aparada, e ele parecia um pouco mais descansado, como se a fase da abstinência dos cigarros finalmente tivesse passado. Não havia mais nenhum hematoma em seu rosto, nenhuma marca além da ruga formada pelo sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

"Vou sentir saudades, Finn," ele disse quando teve as algemas desencantadas. Hermione acabou sorrindo de leve e descobriu que tinha desaprendido a respirar. O guarda o insultou mais uma vez e Malfoy olhou-a de relance. "Ele é apaixonado por mim."

Hermione se levantou, provavelmente só para ter alguma coisa para fazer, e alinhou desnecessariamente a pena em cima da mesa. Sabia que Draco não estava realmente olhando para ela, também. "Você parece bem," comentou, o coração absurdamente disparado, como tinha estado na última vez em que ele estivera naquela sala.

"É, acho que estou mais calmo," Malfoy se sentou no divã, o que a compeliu a dar a volta na mesa e se sentar na poltrona que normalmente era dos pacientes. "Você tirou férias, eu soube."

"Foram só alguns dias," Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. "Marris comentou que você está no programa de reabilitação agora, como foi isso?"

Malfoy sorriu de leve, um tom rosado atingindo suas bochechas. Suas pernas estavam inquietas e ele ainda estava evitando olhar diretamente para ela. "Eu só fui uma vez por enquanto. Tive uma aula de matemática, fumei um maço de cigarros e comi uma _shepherd's pie_ *. Foi um ótimo sábado."

Hermione aproveitou que ele estava olhando para o chão e se demorou em seu rosto. "Acho que isso tudo vai ser muito bom para você, Draco."

"Cigarros e comida gordurosa? É claro," ele sorriu e ergueu os olhos para ela. Se encararam de verdade pela primeira vez desde que ele entrara na sala. Pela primeira vez desde que ele _saíra_ da sala, há quase um mês. Voltou a prender a respiração conforme ele foi ficando mais sério. "Nós não temos tanto tempo, então eu vou dizer o que eu vim dizer."

"Você não precis..."

"Aquele trouxa, o Maquiavel. Você tinha razão. Eu gostei do livro."

Hermione piscou lentamente. Não sabia bem o que estava esperando. Um pedido de desculpas? O reconhecimento do último erro que ele tinha cometido? Sentiu-se um pouco idiota, de repente. Ele não sabia que ela tinha atravessado o oceano Atlântico para procurar Pansy Parkinson só porque queria que aquilo tudo se tornasse um pouco mais _aceitável_ , mas tinha a impressão de que estava tudo estampado em seu rosto.

"Ah."

"Ele escreveu outros?"

"Al... Algumas coisas. Eu não tenho mais nenhum dele aqui, mas posso olhar em casa. Entrego ao Dr. Marris."

"Eu ia gostar disso," Malfoy acenou com a cabeça numa espécie de agradecimento, antes de se levantar. Hermione o imitou, sentindo-se um pouco transtornada. Os quinze minutos estipulados por Finn estavam acabando e havia coisas demais passando por sua cabeça naquele momento.

"Claro. Eu..." Hermione se xingou internamente. Não sabia porque queria prolongar aquela conversa completamente incoerente, já que não tinha nada para dizer. "Eu tenho outros livros aqui, se você quiser algum."

"Ok," ele concordou. Passou por ele por um instante, e sentiu aquela fragrância característico na aura que o rodeava. Foi o suficiente para que sua pele se arrepiasse novamente. Se pegou pensando – só por uma fração de segundo – que talvez quisesse que ele perdesse o controle mais uma vez e apertasse seu pescoço entre os dedos, só para que aquele arrepio se prolongasse.

Deslizou os dedos pelas lombadas de couro dos livros na estante, forçando-se a prestar atenção nos títulos. A distração funcionou por um tempo, até que ela sentiu ele se mover.

Seus dedos estavam em algum lugar entre William Blake e Lord Byron, quando as pontas dos dele tocaram sua nuca exposta.

Ela tinha prendido os cabelos. Que ideia mais estúpida.

Hermione entreabriu os lábios e fechou os olhos antes que pudesse evitar a reação do próprio corpo, o ar que tinha prendido desde que ele entrara na sala escapando por sua boca num suspiro singelo. O corpo dele veio depois dos dedos, o peito encostando de leve em suas costas. O nariz dele se encaixou no osso atrás de sua orelha. Os lábios e a barba roçaram sua pele, e ela precisou se apoiar na estante de livros para que as pernas não falhassem.

"Você quer se virar?" Ele perguntou tão baixo que Hermione imaginou que estivesse sofrendo uma alucinação. A boca dele fez o mesmo caminho que os dedos, por sua nuca, enquanto esses desciam até a gola de seu jaleco, tentavam expor um pouco mais de pele. Tentou engolir a saliva, mas não conseguiu. Sua boca e sua garganta estavam completamente secas.

Malfoy beijou a lateral de seu pescoço e escorregou a mão por seu ombro e seu braço, apertando-o na altura do cotovelo, inspirando profundamente o cheiro da raiz de seus cabelos.

Ela _não queria_ se virar, mas a verdade era que não existia absolutamente nada de lógico passando por sua mente naquele momento. Não havia passado ou futuro, não havia o borrão dourado que era a aliança em sua mão apoiada na estante, não havia a viagem para os Estados Unidos e como Parkinson fora esquiva, não havia memórias do que acontecera naquela sala há pouco mais de um mês, não havia nada que não fosse a respiração dele contra sua pele e a dela cada vez mais acelerada, e a dor dos mamilos eriçados contra sua própria roupa.

Mal terminou de girar o corpo quando os lábios dele cobriram os dela, escorregando a língua para dentro de sua boca, beijando-a com o desespero certo de quem não fazia isso há muito tempo.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar o gemido do fundo da garganta quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e enterrou a mão na parte de trás de seus cabelos, puxando-os até quase destruir o coque. Ela deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, sentindo a musculatura ondular por baixo do tecido do uniforme da prisão, as clavículas e os ombros. Se ela queria uma evidência do quão humano ele era, ali estava. Ele estava quente e vivo, o coração batendo rápido e forte contra suas palmas, a língua contra a sua, cada vez mais precisa.

Ele encaixou uma das pernas entre as dela, fazendo-a sentir seu corpo reagindo ao seu, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos, respirando fundo sem parar de beijá-la, como se precisasse daquilo para viver.

Finn bateu na porta uma vez, mas isso não os parou. Hermione estava derretendo contra o beijo dele. Suas pernas parariam de funcionar a qualquer segundo. Ela queria ter forças para continuar a acariciá-lo, para quem sabe arrancar as roupas dele, para arranhá-lo, mas tudo que ela conseguia fazer era sentir a língua dele na sua.

Draco sussurrou um palavrão contra sua boca quando as batidas na porta se tornaram mais difíceis de continuar ignorando. Seus lábios continuaram pelo queixo e depois pelo pescoço de Hermione, que apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de readquirir compostura.

"Já... Já vai, Finn," ela disse. Escutar a própria voz foi como voltar para a realidade. Suas mãos escorregaram para o peito de Draco, e ela usou toda sua força para afastá-lo o máximo possível. Ele não se moveu nem um centímetro inteiro, mas parou de beijá-la por um instante. Hermione abaixou o rosto, a testa contra o queixo dele, e continuou tentando controlar sua respiração. "Você... É melhor..."

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça e beijou a linha de seus cabelos longamente, respirando fundo ao fazê-lo. Ele se afastou um pouco mais. Hermione tomou coragem para olhar o seu rosto, o coração quase saltando do peito. A pele dele estava vermelha, seus lábios inchados e úmidos. A mão de Hermione foi involuntariamente para a própria boca, que parecia formigar.

"Acho que a gente se vê," Draco disse, a voz um pouco engrolada, tentando fingir que nada tinha mudado, e falhando miseravelmente.

"É. Acho que sim," ela passou a mão pela nuca que também formigava. Ele tinha deixado uma queimadura por onde tinha passado a boca. E conforme ele se afastava, ela sentia uma espécie de frio que não estava ali antes. Observou-o andar para trás em direção à porta, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela.

Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ele foi embora antes mesmo de sua mente voltar a funcionar de forma racional.

Que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?

.

.

.

 **(continua)**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nº DE PÁGINAS:** 25

 **DATA DA PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO:** em Outubro!

 ***** _ **Amor ou Interesse?**_ foi uma tradução livre do reality show _For Love or for Money_ , que estava no ar mais ou menos nessa época!

 ***** _ **Shepherd's Pie**_ é uma comida típica britânica que parece até o nosso _escondidinho_ : carne, legumes e molho escondidos num purê de batatas com queijo. É uma delícia!

Continuamos num caminho bastante diferente do original, mas eu estou adorando o novo desenvolvimento de D/Hr. Acho que é o que eu sempre quis para Halle – uma conexão verdadeira antes da inevitável conexão sexual. Pansy (ou Audrey) dá as caras no presente também e eu a amo. Vamos continuar desenrolando a coisa toda e ver onde vai dar! Ah. Essa versão vai ter pelo menos um capítulo a mais do que a anterior, e é o próximo capítulo!

Agradeço a todos que mandaram mensagens de amor pela partida da minha mãe. Eu me afastei de Halle por tantos motivos (estou escrevendo uma longa para outro fandom, e reescrever Halle foi algo que comecei a fazer ao lado da minha mãe, enquanto ela estava doente) - mas acho que agora já estou melhor para lidar com ela de novo. Tenho quase tudo pronto, não tem porque me afastar mais. E vocês foram todos incríveis. Muito obrigada pela paciência!


	7. O Ponto

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 07** **: O PONTO**

.

.

.

 _I'm on fire like a thousand suns  
I couldn't burn it out even if I wanted to_

.

.

.

 **10 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2006**

.

 **O** VIGÉSIMO PRIMEIRO dia de Outubro do ano de 2003 era um que Hermione nunca se esqueceria. Kingsley os convocara para a sede da Ordem em Glasgow muito cedo – o tom de urgência em sua mensagem deixava claro que alguma coisa enorme estava prestes a acontecer.

Uma dúzia de pessoas já esperava quando ela entrou na sala de reuniões. Todos estavam em pé. O ar ondulava pesado, e ninguém conversava. Na realidade, os únicos sons eram os passos inquietos de Lupin, que andava de um lado para o outro, e os pigarros aleatórios de Sturgis Podmore. Kingsley ainda não estava lá. Hermione parou ao lado de Ginny, que mastigava o dedo polegar em ansiedade.

Procurou por Ron entre os presentes. Já estavam separados há cinco meses, a convivência resumida à uma educação absurda quando se trombavam em assuntos da Ordem, como aquele. Não queria admitir, mas acabava ansiando por situações em que pudesse vê-lo, nem que fosse por alguns segundos. Ela tinha certeza que eles iriam resolver o que tivessem que resolver quando aquela guerra acabasse. Ela _precisava_ acreditar naquilo.

Ele chegou um pouco depois dela, com os cabelos úmidos e a respiração um pouco eufórica. Seus olhos atravessaram a sala para se encontrarem com os seus, e imaginou que ele tinha ficado um pouquinho desconcertado quando isso aconteceu. Kingsley finalmente apareceu – agradeceu a presença de todos – e disse que tudo pelo que tinham trabalhado até então estava prestes a ser recompensado.

A próxima pessoa que entrou pela porta foi Harry Potter, o amigo que ela não via há mais de dois anos.

Três dias depois daquela reunião, estava com Luna Lovegood num trem de Glasgow para Londres, repassando seu papel na missão que estava prestes a se desenrolar. A última coisa que ela viu naquela cidade horrorosa foi uma pichação cercando a linha de trem, palavras obscenas direcionadas para o partido socialista. Foi ali que ela prometeu a si mesma que – se tudo fosse conforme o esperado – _nunca mais_ voltaria àquele lugar.

Três _anos_ depois a promessa fora quebrada, por causa de Draco Malfoy.

O nome dele pulsava o tempo todo em sua mente no ritmo de sua respiração profunda, no ritmo de sua língua contra a dela no dia anterior. Não havia descanso. Sua cabeça não tinha parado um segundo, seu corpo tinha dado choques durante a noite toda e reagido ao mero toque do lençol entre suas pernas enquanto virava na cama.

Apenas aliviar aquilo dentro de si fez com que seus pensamentos se calassem por alguns segundos. Adormeceu com o corpo um pouco trêmulo e acordou pouquíssimas horas depois só para descobrir que nada tinha passado, nada tinha mudado. Que ela ainda conseguia se lembrar de cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido em seu consultório e que sua pele continuava em brasa, o que _não podia ser,_ porque ele era Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha assassinado um de seus amigos.

Já era sexta-feira e ela poderia muito bem voltar para Londres e para seu apartamento, mas quando percebeu já estava tomando outra decisão não calculada. Ela poderia forçar um pouco e dizer que estava fazendo isso para procurar justiça, mas a verdade era que se tivesse uma única chance, uma única chance de tudo aquilo justificar _um pouquinho_ as ações dele...

O coração estava na boca. Não acelerado, mas preso na garganta. O Beco Somairlie tinha sido reformado – depois da guerra, o Ministério da Magia fora tão grato aos escoceses que enviou uma porção de recursos – e com certeza estava esplendoroso, se ela não fosse tão parcial em relação àquela cidade. O Gringotts escocês continuava firme e berço das maiores fortunas do mundo bruxo, embora elas agora tivessem sobrenomes bastante diferentes.

"Você foi confirmada. Aqui está o que você pediu," o duende desenrolou o pergaminho em sua frente um pouco à contragosto. Sua credencial de Azkaban tinha aberto aquela porta, mas apenas uma fresta. "O histórico da conta da família Malfoy nos anos da ocupação. Você compreende que esse pedaço de informação não pode sair daqui, então vou deixá-la estudar por vinte minutos."

Ele saiu. Hermione não tinha pensado que desculpa daria para Marris ainda, mas duvidava muito que ele fosse impedir o duende de ajudá-la. Puxou o pergaminho um pouco mais para si, e observou a movimentação estranha na conta dos Malfoy durante a guerra.

Parkinson dissera que fora enviada a Glasgow por Narcissa para recuperar o que pudesse da fortuna dos Malfoy, que surpreendentemente se resumira à poucos sicles e nuques. Disse que Liam tinha comentado o próprio envolvimento e que se ela contasse para alguém, ele iria machucá-la.

Pegou um bloquinho de anotações e copiou o que pôde. A primeira movimentação suspeita acontecera em Março de 2003. Duzentos e trinta galeões sumiram de uma só vez da contagem dos duendes. Pouco menos de quinze dias depois, mais duzentos e trinta. No próximo mês, o padrão mudou: quantias de cem em cem, semanais, foram retiradas. E esse padrão continuou até Maio.

Em Maio – um pouco antes da própria morte – a maior parte da fortuna sumiu da contagem, de uma vez só. Hermione sentiu a boca encher de água salgada. Não queria, não queria _mesmo_ , que aquelas informações fizessem algum sentido com o que Parkinson lhe contara, mas todas as retiradas, inclusive aquela quantia absurda, foram assinadas pelo mesmo duende (que aparentemente não trabalhava mais ali) e pelo auror Liam Houston.

"Encontrou o que precisava?"

"Todo esse dinheiro," Hermione indicou os saques, chamando um pouco a atenção do duende que tinha acabado de retornar. "Ele só poderia ter sido retirado por alguém que tinha acesso e autorização para mexer na conta, não é mesmo?"

"Oras," ele retirou o papel de sua frente, e voltou a enrolá-lo. Eles eram criaturas facilmente ofendidas. "Isso é bastante óbvio. Tenha uma boa tarde, Dra. Granger."

O duende foi embora mesmo antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar como tinha sido possível que alguém com acesso e autorização tivesse passado por ali, se eram todos Comensais. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Parkinson aparentemente tinha aquela autorização. Hermione até tinha conjurado uma teoria onde a sonserina que era a autora dos roubos, mas infelizmente até agora os fatos lhe estavam favoráveis.

O que podia concluir era que Liam tinha passado quatro, quase cinco meses, sobrevivendo da fortuna roubada dos Malfoy. Um pouco antes de morrer, tinha retirado tudo e, muito provavelmente, depositado em sua própria conta, ou em algum outro lugar. Ele não pôde negar o acesso à Pansy, que o confrontou sobre o paradeiro do dinheiro e acabou sofrendo as consequências.

Draco descobriu sobre o estupro e se vingou à sua maneira. Junto com ele estavam Augustus Montague, que fora preso alguns meses depois e morrera em Azkaban, e Theodore Nott. Hermione girou a aliança de noivado como costumava fazer. Respirou fundo, guardando as anotações na bolsa e saindo do banco.

Havia uma merda de uma placa homenageando Liam bem ali. _Bem ali_ , no Beco Somairlie, na porta do Gringotts. Ela tinha cor de ouro velho e estava entalhada da maneira mais meticulosa possível. Hermione _se lembrava_ da inauguração daquela placa. Não comparecera, era óbvio – mal conseguia sair da cama naquela época – mas se lembrava da linda reportagem que Ginny escrevera sobre seu mais querido amigo no Profeta Diário, no dia da inauguração.

Ginny não fazia a menor ideia. Ela _nem imaginava_ o que ele fora capaz de fazer, ou a verdade sobre ele. Sentiu vontade de vomitar ao observar aquele pedaço de metal.

 _Em memória  
LIAM PATRICK HOUSTON  
Auror, Potterwatcher, Amigo  
(1992-2003)_

.

.

.

 **14 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2003**

.

A viagem de Londres para Glasgow tinha custado trinta e quatro libras esterlinas e durado cinco horas. Não que Pansy realmente tivesse notado – exausta, permanecera a maior parte da viagem dormindo, com a cabeça encostada na janela.

O motorista do táxi fez uma cara esquisita para o estilo pouco convencional de sua bagagem; reclamou das costas quando precisou levantar o baú pesado e comentou que cobraria uma taxa extra pelo uso do porta-malas, mas a levou ao seu destino mesmo assim. O apartamento que tinha conseguido alugar ficava na James Watt Street, em um prédio espremido entre uma fábrica têxtil com ares de abandonada e um depósito com portas e janelas pintados de azul forte.

O senhorio, um escocês com cara de escocês, entregou-lhe as chaves, deu-lhe algumas recomendações sobre o uso da água quente e não fez perguntas. Pansy esperou que ele voltasse de onde tinha saído para enfeitiçar os malões e subir com eles até o quarto andar.

O prédio era velho e cheirava a mofo, mas o estado do apartamento não era de todo ruim. A cozinha e a sala eram divididas por um balcão que também servia de mesa e a janela atrás do sofá era grande e tinha uma vista surpreendente do rio Clyde, que serpenteava além do topo dos prédios baixos.

Uma porta de vidro de correr separava a sala do quarto, que tinha uma cama de casal que não estava feita. Uma pintura das Terras Altas estava pendurada na parede onde a cabeceira da cama estava encostada. Pansy tirou os sapatos, abriu a janela, apesar do frio, e também os malões.

Sabia que tinha prometido à Narcissa que não usaria magia alguma, mas nunca tinha limpado uma casa e não seria naquele momento que começaria. Enquanto seus pertences se dirigiam magicamente para os armários e os lençóis se estendiam na cama, Pansy foi até o pequeno banheiro e guardou, no gabinete sob a pia, o estoque de Poção Polissuco que era o suficiente para os próximos três meses. Enfeitiçou a porta contra intrusos e ligou o chuveiro para espantar dos olhos o cansaço da viagem.

A James Watt ficava a vinte minutos de caminhada da George Street, onde o Beco Somairlie e o Gringotts se escondiam. Enquanto a água escorria por seus cabelos negros, repassou mentalmente os caminhos marcados por Narcissa no mapa. Não sabiam, por óbvio, onde ficava o esconderijo da Ordem da Fênix – _esse não é o intuito, minha querida –_ mas Pansy tinha certeza que conseguiria atingir seu objetivo apenas com os pontos marcados pela sua talvez futura sogra.

Olhou-se no espelho, completamente nua e com gotas d'água escorrendo por suas clavículas, uma última vez antes de tomar a poção que tinha separado. Depois alguns segundos sentindo sua pele derretendo como se fosse cera quente, voltou ao olhar-se no espelho.

Pansy não tinha muita cintura e seus quadris eram definitivamente mais estreitos que seus ombros ossudos; ela sempre engordava entre as coxas e na região do abdômen mas, quando estava magra, conseguia contar suas costelas abaixo dos seios que, curiosamente, eram grandes. A garota Weasley também não tinha cintura e, apesar de sua figura toda ser mais estreita e mais esbelta, os ossos de suas clavículas e joelhos eram ainda mais proeminentes que os dela, e seus seios eram pequenos e firmes. O tom castanho de seus olhos era bastante parecido com os dela.

A pele era a maior diferença – a de Weasley tinha um tom branco leite interrompido por centenas, milhares de sardas espalhadas por seus braços, seu colo e todo seu rosto. Ela tinha um nariz fino e reto que Pansy não queria admitir invejar; sua boca era bem desenhada e seu queixo bem marcado. O cabelo, comprido, pesado e ruivo, era um espetáculo à parte, e provavelmente era o que fazia todos os meninos virarem a cabeça quando ela passava, nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Observou o relógio. Tinha uma hora antes de precisar ingerir a poção novamente. Suas roupas tinham ficado um pouco frouxas na cintura e curtas nas pernas – colocou um cinto de couro na calça jeans e precisou alargar os sapatos com magia, já que os pés de Ginny eram maiores que os seus. Seu suéter verde ficou largo e repuxando nas mangas. Enrolou-as até o antebraço. Não fazia ideia de que roupas Ginny Weasley normalmente usava, mas supunha que estava bastante genérico para uma bruxa se vestindo como trouxa num dia de inverno.

Deixou os cabelos soltos caindo por seus ombros e sentiu algo esquisito ao tocá-los. Era de se esperar que fossem queimar com o tom de fogo, mas eram gelados e macios que nem uma cortina de cetim.

Sentiu-se nua sem seu batom e suas unhas vermelhas mas, pelo pouco que sabia sobre a mulher que estava personificando, era que ela quase não usava maquiagem. Colocou o que achava que iria precisar em uma mochila surrada – _era uma pobretona, afinal –_ e, antes de sair do apartamento que mal tinha acabado de arrumar, mandou uma mensagem para Narcissa Malfoy através do anel que tinha encantado com o Feitiço de Proteu*.

 _Estou pronta_.

.

.

.

 **18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2006**

.

Era o segundo sábado em que ele se levantava às cinco da manhã para sair às sete. Depois da higiene e do café da manhã, vestia roupas trouxas comuns – calças jeans, uma camiseta, uma malha grossa escura, às vezes uma touca de lã – e passava no consultório de Marris para assinar o mesmo termo de responsabilidade da semana anterior. O contrato mágico era poderoso e ele sabia muito bem que não deveria ser quebrado. Recebia de Marris um pouco de dinheiro trouxa e algumas palavras desnecessárias. Depois, seguia para a ala hospitalar, onde a medibruxa responsável lhe dava uma pequena dose da poção inibidora dos poderes mágicos. Ele tinha obrigação de passar quinze minutos deitado depois disso, para evitar enjoos.

Depois de incontáveis revistas ele era algemado e escoltado por Finn até a balsa. Os outros dois prisioneiros selecionados para o programa também estavam ali, também algemados, também acompanhados de seus guardas. Sabia muito pouco sobre eles – o mestiço mirradinho se chamava Mallory e tinha sido o primeiro a realizar a experiência, e o outro tinha a mesma tatuagem no antebraço, embaixo do casaco, e uma cicatriz na sobrancelha. Sabia que ele se chamava Tobias, mas não se lembrava de algum dia ter convivido com ele enquanto _trabalhavam_ juntos. Marris também viajava com eles. A boa coisa era que nenhum dos dois _companheiros_ gostava de conversar.

A balsa atracava em um vilarejo chamado Rosyth. Havia um carro esperando por eles – uma espécie de furgão, com as janelas pintadas para que não pudessem ver o lado de fora. Iam todos juntos: guardas, prisioneiros e responsáveis. Eles permaneciam algemados durante o trajeto, que durava cerca de uma hora.

Quando paravam, em Edimburgo, os guardas (também vestidos como trouxas) desencantavam suas algemas. Às nove horas a aula começava. Ele e Mallory com seus seguranças faziam o curso de matemática – Tobias ia para outra sala. Havia mais meia dúzia de alunos por ali, todos homens (e trouxas, tinha certeza). A aula era ministrada por um cara que provavelmente tinha a idade dele, alguém que muito provavelmente estava começando no ramo, mas que sabia bastante sobre os números... Pelo menos o tanto que um trouxa poderia saber.

A escola era pequena e parecia ser do governo. Tinham quinze minutos de pausa entre as aulas, e estavam livres para circular nas redondezas, inclusive sem seus guardas. Depois da aula, eram levados ao Leith, na área portuária, e podiam almoçar e usar as horas restantes como bem entendessem, embora dessa vez mais vigiados. As poções inibiam a mágica e os contratos assinados os forçavam a voltar se não quisessem sofrer as consequências.

Draco não fazia a menor ideia de como os outros usavam aquele tempo de liberdade – mas ele tinha descoberto o melhor momento da vida na caixa de _Lucky Strike_ que comprava numa lojinha na esquina da escola.

O cigarro queimou em seu pulmão, mas a sensação foi bem-vinda. Nunca tinha recebido a nicotina em seu corpo com tanta boa vontade, para falar a verdade. Foi o primeiro _segundo_ das últimas quarenta e oito horas que alguma coisa tinha desviado a sua mente e seu corpo do seu último encontro com Hermione Granger.

Ele não conseguia formar absolutamente nenhuma frase coerente que pudesse explicar o que tinha acontecido. Os flashes que vinham em sua memória eram desorganizados e ele não saberia diferenciar a realidade das fantasias que vinha tendo há algum tempo, se não fosse pelo gosto intenso que ela tinha deixado em sua boca. Ele se lembrava de _pretender_ dizer que sentia muito por tê-la machucado; de dizer qualquer outra coisa e de encarar a nuca dela e os fios castanhos se soltando do coque e roçando sua pele até que seu corpo foi atraído ao dela como um imã. Lembrava de como estava tudo queimando e ardendo e de como ele achou que a única maneira daquilo parar seria beijando-a. Mas piorou. Só piorou. Porque ela tinha correspondido com uma fome que não fazia o menor sentido, ela tinha percorrido as mãos por seu corpo e...

 _A gente se vê._

Na rara ocasião da lembrança não ter abrasado seu corpo todo, Draco tinha pensado nela de outra maneira. Tinha constatado que não sabia mais nada sobre ela, que tinham parado de se conhecer. Não sabia quais eram seus hobbies além da leitura e ser insuportável. Não sabia onde ela morava – será que era ali em Edimburgo? – ou se gostava de tomar chá com leite ou com limão. Não sabia se ela ainda mantinha amizade com Potter, não sabia nem o que ela tinha feito durante a guerra.

E ela não sabia que ele que tinha matado Ronald Weasley.

Draco terminou o cigarro e acendeu outro. Tinha até às cinco da tarde para terminar o maço todo, e não seria nenhum esforço.

.

.

.

 **14 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2003**

.

Pansy Parkinson só percebeu que era dia de São Valentim quando colocou os pés que não eram dela na rua. As lojas estavam enfeitadas com corações e cupidos – babados cor-de-rosa que a lembravam com terror de seu primeiro vestido para o Baile de Inverno de Hogwarts enfeitavam a maioria das vitrines.

Havia um casal ali perto dividindo um chocolate quente enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com toucas quase idênticas. Eles riam alto como os trouxas que eram, inconscientes de que algo muito maior estava acontecendo, inconscientes de que havia um homem poderoso que queria que pessoas como eles fossem subjugadas a algo maior.

"E aí, ruivinha? Que tal um namorado para hoje?", um rapaz perguntou grosseiramente quando ela passou por ele, e Pansy respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico e um revirar de olhos que não pertencia à sua nova figura. Lembrou-se vagamente de como costumava chamar Draco de _loirinho_ , e do primeiro e único encontro que eles tiveram como se fossem namorados comuns, num dia de neve em Hogsmeade, um pouco antes de Voldemort roc-lo com aquela Marca e levar embora grande parte do que ela admirava nele.

Continuou seu caminho para o ponto indicado por Narcissa como o primeiro que ela deveria visitar no mapa. Ir diretamente ao Gringotts seria suspeito. Ela precisava descobrir os horários primeiro, quem era responsável pelos turnos, e qualquer outra coisa que pudesse utilizar para a execução perfeita de seu plano.

Eles moravam ao sul do rio Clyde, quase colados à linha de trem. O prédio era tão velho e feio quanto aquele em que estava agora morando, embora muito maior, e as janelas do último andar estavam com os vidros quebrados. Olhou o relógio no pulso e tomou um golinho da Poção Polissuco que tinha escondido em um vidro de perfume dentro da bolsa, e alguns lances de escada. Não sabia exatamente como Narcissa tinha conseguido aquele endereço, mas não era realmente relevante. Tinha uma dezena de apartamentos em cada lado do corredor comprido, e Pansy sentiu o nariz coçar por causa do cheiro claustrofóbico do lugar.

Sentiu-se um pouco idiota antes de bater na porta. Era dia dos Namorados – que dia _péssimo_ para visitar um irmão estúpido que morava com sua namorada ainda mais estúpida. Tentou escutar algum som sexual vindo de dentro do apartamento para ir embora antes que interrompesse algo que faria seu estômago se revolver, mas tudo que escutou atrás da porta foi o som de uma transmissão falha de alguma coisa.

O ponto de partida foi esse. Ela bateu e Ronald Weasley atendeu a porta. Poderia ter sido diferente. Ela poderia ter aparecido em outro dia ou talvez dado meia volta e escolhido começar sua missão por outro lugar, mas não. Foi exatamente assim: ela bateu e Ronald Weasley atendeu a porta. O pobretão traidor do sangue que parecia incompleto quando não estava acompanhado de Harry Potter, e de quem ela nem lembrava como eram as feições antes de ele aparecer usando uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom qualquer, com os cabelos talvez ainda mais ruivos do que os dela estavam agora, os cílios quase invisíveis de tão claros e os pés descalços.

"Ginny!" Weasley disse com a demora de alguém que tinha um retardo mental aparente, mas foi um alívio bem-vindo saber que seu disfarce estava perfeito. Ele sorriu, porque estava sendo visitado por sua irmã, e acolheu-a num abraço inesperado. Pansy sentiu o corpo travar, apoiando levemente as mãos nas costas dele. "Quanto tempo!"

Com a graça de Merlin, o abraço não durou tempo o suficiente para que precisasse relaxar, mas foi o suficiente para que ela registrasse o cheiro dele em suas narinas. Algo amadeirado e esquisito, quase oriental, que tinha perfume de cor. De vermelho. Ensaiou um sorriso porque imaginou que era assim que deveria agir, e ele a convidou para entrar, segurando sua mochila em um gesto repentino de gentileza.

O apartamento deles era ainda menor que aquele da James Watt Street, se é que isso era possível – parecia ser tudo um cômodo só, e ela podia ver as almofadas do sofá apoiadas na parede enquanto este tinha se transformado em uma cama de armar, que estava com os lençóis amassados pelo corpo dele. Havia um aparelho trouxa de televisão ligado e era dali que vinha o som disforme. Conseguia ver também o pedaço de um espelho numa porta aberta diretamente do outro lado da porta de entrada – o banheiro – e seu reflexo ruivo a trouxe certa reafirmação. Apesar de minúsculo estava tudo arrumado e limpo, num aroma que era a mistura do cheiro que tinha acabado de sentir nele e de produto de limpeza.

"É, não construímos o _puxadinho_ ainda," ele comentou com um sorriso no rosto, deixando sua mochila em cima da mesa e recolhendo um prato com migalhas de pão. Colocou-o na pia. O som da louça de chocando no metal foi estranhamente semelhante ao som que o coração de Pansy estava fazendo dentro do peito.

"Onde está G... _Hermione_?" escutou a voz de Ginny perguntar, tentando relaxar os ombros.

"Em campo," ele falou como se ela devesse saber o que aquilo significava. "Acho que vai demorar uma semana ainda. Eu até achei que fosse ela me fazendo uma surpresa de dia dos namorados," ele deu uma risadinha boba e abriu a geladeira. "Mas era só você fazendo sei lá o que aqui. Vai ficar na Ordem?"

Fazendo um esforço magnânimo para ser o mais natural que deveria ser com seu _irmão_ , Pansy tirou o casaco, desenrolando também o cachecol do pescoço, e pendurou ambas as peças no cabideiro ao lado da porta de entrada. "Hum," ela limpou a garganta. Não sabia se era melhor comentar que iria para a Ordem e ter uma válvula de escape, arriscando que ele fosse rocura-la na Ordem apenas para saber que ela nunca tinha estado lá, "Não sei. Ainda não contei para eles que estou aqui."

"Você viajou sem proteção?" Ele a olhou por cima da porta da geladeira, as sobrancelhas franzidas. _Merda._

"Vim... Vim de trem. Acho que tinha um auror por perto, mas não chequei," brincou com a ponta dos cabelos ruivos só para ter alguma coisa para fazer. Escutou-o fechar a geladeira.

"Eu entendo. Eles devem estar torrando o seu saco. Quer maçã?" Weasley atirou-lhe a fruta antes mesmo que pudesse responder. Pansy atrapalhou-se com as mãos na hora de pegá-la, mas não deixou-a cair. _Ótimo. Você realmente se parece como uma artilheira de quadribol._ Ele riu, e ela acabou rindo um pouquinho também. Houve o som de uma garrafa de cerveja sendo aberta, "Foi bom que você chegou. Vai começar aquele desenho que você gosta."

Pansy não fazia a menor ideia do que Weasley estava falando. Ele atravessou a distância da cozinha até a sala em dois, talvez três passos, e voltou para a cama de armar. Olhou para a cerveja nas mãos dele e para a própria maçã – _típico_ de um irmão mais velho, ela imaginava. As sardas naqueles dedos que não eram dela se reproduziam nos dedos dele. Sentou-se na cama também, imaginando que aquele fora um convite, mantendo o espaço entre eles o mais distante quanto era permitido.

"Tira o sapato, ou a Hermione nos mata," ele ajeitou um travesseiro nas costas e não olhou para ela, de repente com o olhar fixo no televisor, o sorriso ainda maior e mais bobo quando um homem de voz grossa anunciou _Tom e Jerry em: Gato Escaldado._

.

.

.

 **18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2006**

.

Quando a aula acabava, Draco seguia caminho junto com os guardas e os outros para o _The Pond_ , o único pub que parecia existir naquela área de Edimburgo – e se tratando da Escócia, ser o único pub de uma área era um grande feito. Ele ficava na esquina da Salamander com a Bath Road, a algumas quadras dos deques, e do outro lado da rua tinha um terreno baldio cheio de peças de metal.

Draco imaginava que os largavam ali, e não no centro da cidade, porque normalmente não tinha muita gente – era possível ver alguns guardas vestidos de amarelo-néon, cuidando da entrada dos deques, um ou outro branco genérico passeando com seu cachorro na tarde de sábado e, se tivesse sorte, uma prostituta vestindo pouca roupa, mas a verdade era que ali continuavam segregados da sociedade como se ainda estivessem em Azkaban.

Talvez fosse melhor assim, levando em consideração que poção nenhuma mudaria o fato de que qualquer um dos três já tinha esmurrado a cabeça de um trouxa contra uma parede, um dia.

O _Pond_ era exatamente como um pub deveria ser – um pouco menor que o _Twiggen's_ , em Londres, mas com a mesma madeira escura que cheirava a cerveja rançosa e suor. Os homens que bebiam ali pareciam estar sentados em torno daquelas mesas há décadas, com seus _pints_ de Carlsberg e suas opiniões rígidas e porções de batatas boiando na gordura. Em sua grande maioria eram funcionários do cais do porto, marinheiros que tinham tirado algumas horas em terra firme, e nem imaginavam que estavam na companhia de criminosos bruxos perigosíssimos.

Mesmo porque, escoltados por seus guardas e enjoados por causa das poções, eles não eram nem uma coisa, nem outra.

Estava dando uma olhada em seus cadernos enquanto bebericava sua própria cerveja – estava se acostumando a escrever com lápis grafite e papel branco, ao invés de tinta e pergaminho. Sua caligrafia costumava ser bonita (Narcissa prezava esse tipo de coisa e o fazia se esforçar), mas com aquele método trouxa não passava de um desastre.

Era nisso que Draco pensava, quando Granger apareceu na sua frente.

Àquela altura ele estava se perguntando se afinal ela realmente existia. Tinha sonhado com ela todos os dias das últimas duas semanas, se lembrado de seu cheiro e dos barulhinhos que ela fizera no fundo da garganta, a precisão de suas mãos contra seu peito. E quanto mais ela tomava corpo em sua imaginação, mais se aproximava de uma figura mítica – a sangue-ruim que passara por sua vida quando ele era jovem, jovem e perdido demais para percebê-la, e que agora estava de volta.

A cerveja foi esquecida no balcão conforme ele a observava. Ela estava evitando olhar diretamente para ele. Diferente da última vez, seus cabelos estavam soltos, as ondas grossas caindo até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros. Draco queria olhá-la da cabeça aos pés, mas se contentou em observar seu perfil de soslaio, a blusa preta de mangas curtas que ela usava marcando todos os pontos certos de seu torso, os cílios compridos, escuros, e o sorriso rápido oferecido ao balconista.

"Então o programa de reabilitação é sua _carte blanche_ para álcool e cigarros?" Granger indicou a cerveja com o queixo, a voz num tom que indicava que ela fora promovida à juíza. Draco riu pelo nariz, e o canto dos lábios dela também se curvou um pouco.

"Depois de um tempo a gente descobre que álcool e cigarros são a única reabilitação que importa," ele pontuou a frase com um pequeno gole da cerveja. O dinheiro dado por Marris conseguia pagar um _pint_ , desde que se contentasse em fumar apenas um maço – o restante pagava um sanduíche. Mallory gastava tudo em comida, e Tobias aparentemente não estava comendo na hora do almoço para gastar seu dinheiro comendo _outra coisa_ , já que permanecia no pub menos tempo do que se demora para dizer "puta".

Granger olhou-o rapidamente, um sorriso pequeno no rosto, as bochechas parecendo um pouco avermelhadas. Ou talvez fosse só a luz. O balconista voltou com o que ela tinha pedido: meio- _pint_ de sidra. _Típico._

"Difícil de acreditar que eu estou num pub tomando uma bebida com Draco Malfoy," Granger ergueu seu copo num brinde solitário, e tomou um gole de sidra maior do que Draco esperava que ela fosse tomar. Realmente, era difícil acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Que ele estava fora de Azkaban – mesmo que por algumas horas – _num pub_ , e que a mulher que chamava sua atenção, a mulher que ele beijara há duas semanas, era aquela.

Draco tinha pensado muito sobre como agiria, se por acaso se encontrassem. Ele tinha chegado a um acordo silencioso consigo mesmo de que a coisa mais _esperta_ a ser feita seria fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Que nada tinha mudado. Que tinha alguma coisa na água de Azkaban deixando as pessoas loucas, corroendo o cérebro de todo mundo, e nessa confusão tinham acabado por fazer algo absurdo.

Mas agora, com ela ali, o braço apoiado no balcão a centímetros do dele, de forma que conseguia sentir a eletricidade vindo de sua pele, ele descobriu que não era nem um pouco esperto.

Draco olhou rapidamente para Finn – o guarda estava atento ao que estava acontecendo no balcão, muito embora ainda conversasse com o segurança de Mallory. Voltou a observar a lateral direita de seu rosto. Ela colocou um cacho para trás da orelha, a aliança dourada na mão se fazendo mais vívida do que nunca. Engoliu a saliva acumulada dentro da boca.

"Eu pedi permissão ao Dr. Marris para vim conversar com você aqui. Não queria encontrar você no consultório," Granger começou, antes que ele falasse a besteira em que estava pensando. Ela tomou mais um golinho de sidra, ainda evitando encará-lo completamente.

Fazia um tempo, talvez desde o incidente com a poção do sono, que ele não sentia raiva de Granger. Machucá-la daquele jeito, agarrar seu pescoço como fizera com o de tantos sangue-ruins que já não estavam mais respirando, tinha virado alguma coisa dentro dele; e depois disso foi um redemoinho esquisito de sentimentos e ardores que ele ainda não tinha conseguido compreender. Então, a pontada incômoda que acabara de lhe atingir foi bastante familiar – ele chegou a cerrar os dentes. "Deve ser bastante divertido pra você, Granger, me encontrar no meio dos trouxas."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como se o comentário a tivesse atingido de alguma forma. "Oi?"

"Você me _encurralando_ num pub com essa cerveja trouxa, esses cigarros trouxas, essas roupas de trouxa," Draco sentiu o pescoço dar choques. Era como se tivessem retirado de seu rosto o véu dos acontecimentos recentes – aquela filha da puta. "Era onde você me queria desde o começo? Era esse o plano?!"

"Do que você está falando?!" Ela não aumentou o tom de voz, mas o olhou pela primeira vez desde que se sentara ali.

"Olhe só para mim!" Draco riu, descrente. Riu de si mesmo, do completo idiota que tinha se tornado. "Eu, Draco Malfoy, viro trouxa por um dia e você aparece – é mais um dos seus experimentos?!"

Granger suspendeu a respiração, olhando-o profundamente. Sentiu a boca do estômago doer conforme era analisado pelas íris castanhas.

Praguejou. Tinha vivido quase dois anos sem sentir absolutamente nada. Dois anos de perfeita apatia; apenas com seus números e seus cigarros. Sem esperanças, sem escolhas, sem motivos. Ela tinha surgido e estragado tudo. Vadia manipuladora. Aqueles livros, cuidar dele quando ele tinha se machucado, _fazê-lo perder o controle._ Primeiro com as mãos, depois com o corpo todo. Ela o tinha poluído como um vírus maldito, ele estava _infeccionado._ Ela era uma doença. Ela e aquela boca entreaberta, o lábio superior ligeiramente mais grosso que o inferior, as sardas no nariz que ele nunca ia conseguir contar.

As bochechas e o pescoço dela estavam avermelhados. O rosto de Draco ardeu, e ele quis nforca-la novamente. Ou pelo menos foi a desculpa que arranjou para a vontade que sentiu de tocá-la. _Merda._ Precisava sair de perto dela. Observar seu peito subir e descer enquanto respirava depois de falar com uma voz tão firme, fazia com que todo o ar desaparecesse do salão.

Com sua mágica _inibida_ por uma poção – _algo com que ele tinha concordado. Algo para que ele tinha se voluntariado_ – e sua sanidade num estado tão frágil, Draco determinou que tinha chegado no ponto mais baixo de sua vida. Tirou a única nota que tinha no bolso para pagar a cerveja que estava pela metade e disse qualquer coisa sobre fumar um cigarro antes que ela se falasse qualquer outra coisa. Antes que ela se mexesse. Antes que ela tentasse envenená-lo novamente.

.

.

.

A cabeça de Hermione doeu conforme assistia as costas dele se moverem até a porta traseira do pub. Ela devia que jogar fora seu diploma, porque era muito provável que estivesse errada até então. Não era possível que Draco Malfoy fosse alguém digno de redenção. Não do jeito que ele agia – tão convidativo, tão interessante, tão perspicaz, e de repente tão ferino, tão...

Como ele podia pensar que tudo tinha sido um _plano_ para encurralá-lo em um pub trouxa? A incoerência dessa frase fazia com que o pensamento e a situação se tornassem ainda mais absurdos. Tinha pedido autorização a Marris para se aproximar dele fora do consultório justamente porque não queria que o que tinha acontecido – _o que ela tinha permitido acontecer_ – voltasse a se repetir em seu ambiente de trabalho. Tinha ido até ali para falar com ele sobre Pansy Parkinson, sobre Liam Houston, sobre como ela o entendia melhor do que nunca agora...

... Mas ele não valia à pena. Ele era só um moleque mimado de quem tinham arrancado o videogame.

 _Seu sujo_. Ela tinha dito uma vez, a voz e as mãos trêmulas, o rosto vermelho e quente de raiva; enquanto o rosto dele estava marcado com o tapa que ela tinha dado. _Seu perverso_. Eles tinham treze anos. Ela perdeu a aula de feitiços naquele dia, porque não conseguia parar de pensar nele e em como ele era _absurdo,_ e a sensação era exatamente a mesma de agora – uma coisa estranha nas entranhas que ela não sabia se era raiva ou se era fome.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Deixou um trocado pela sidra e detestou a si mesma quando seguiu seus passos para fora do pub, pedindo que Finn não interferisse, ao passar pela mesa dele. O frio do início do inverno foi bem-vindo em sua pele afogueada, mas ela logo desejou que não tivesse deixado o sobretudo dentro do salão.

Ele estava na parte de trás do bar, um cigarro que já estava ¼ consumido entre os lábios e uma das mãos no bolso da calça. Com os cabelos um pouco mais curtos ele se parecia mais com o menino que ela tinha aprendido a detestar, muito embora nunca tivesse realmente detestado.

"Não. Isso não faz parte de um _experimento_ ," ela falou de repente. Ainda estava dia e Malfoy parou de andar, estacionando bem embaixo de uma nesga de sol. Seus olhos pareciam feitos de água quando ele a olhou surpreso, como se ela tivesse vindo de outro planeta, a fumaça tóxica saindo lentamente de suas narinas. "Mas você está exatamente onde eu queria que você estivesse. Em um lugar melhor do que o buraco em que você se enfiou por causa do seu _trabalho_. Sem algemas, sem aquele monte de água e de pedra em sua volta, mesmo que só por algumas horas."

Draco tirou o cigarro dos lábios e deixou-o pender entre os dedos enquanto a olhava. Aquilo parecia ligeiramente familiar. Ela conseguia sentir o ar ondulando entre eles como tinha acontecido no dia que ele agarrara seu pescoço duas vezes – o dia que ele tinha _provado_ que ela não podia esperar nada dele. _E ali estava ela._ Esperando alguma coisa.

Ela tinha tanta coisa para dizer. Vinha pensando nele por tanto tempo, _há tanto tempo_. Tinha abaixado todos os porta-retratos de Ron que mantinha na hospedaria em Rosyth; tinha reencontrado sensações do próprio corpo que achava que não existiam mais. Tinha sentido o coração bater e o sangue correr nas veias e aquilo _era real_ , por mais que não fizesse o menor sentido. Ela queria estar ali. Ela queria estar em sua frente e tentar, de novo, dar aquele passo que fora interrompido pelo incansável esforço que ele fazia em manter os muros impenetráveis.

"Você foi um erro que caiu na minha mesa, Malfoy, e eu não devia ter aceitado te tratar porque eu estava envolvida," ela continuou com cautela. O feixe de luz tinha feito com que ele estreitasse os olhos como os de um gato, e a cor refletida nas íris claras era provavelmente a mais bonita que Hermione já tinha presenciado na vida. Ela sentiu uma dor estranha na garganta, como se soubesse que o que iria falar a seguir era algo que não teria volta. "Mas agora eu estou _completamente_ envolvida. Eu estou envolvida até o último fio do meu cabelo, e eu não poss…"

Ele interrompeu o que ela estava dizendo. Venceu a distância entre eles com um único passo, jogando o cigarro interrompido no chão e segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos para beijá-la. Ela não correspondeu ao beijo no primeiro instante, tomada pela surpresa mas, assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele para se sustentar e beijou-o de volta com a mesma intensidade.

As línguas se trombaram no mesmo ritmo desesperado e intenso da primeira vez. Draco enfiou uma das mãos nas ondas de seu cabelo, puxando-o perto da nuca, arrancando um gemido do fundo de sua garganta. Eles tropeçaram um no outro até que as costas dela atingiram a parede da parte de trás do pub e ele prendeu o corpo dela com o seu até que estivessem unidos na altura do quadril.

Hermione o tocou como seus instintos mandavam. Desceu a mão por seus ombros e peito, sentiu entre os dedos a pele de sua nuca, enroscou-os na raiz de seus cabelos apenas para senti-los escapar. Ele respirava fundo, chocando seu peito contra os seios dela, as mãos ainda em seus cabelos, momentaneamente incertas do que fazerem enquanto ela fazia com que ele suasse de desejo.

Ela ergueu o suéter e a camiseta dele e deixou as mãos correrem por sua lombar. Seus _jeans_ estavam roçando um contra o outro e era quase desesperador. Hermione sentiu a pele dele muito quente e experimentou arranhá-lo de leve na lateral do corpo.

Isso finalmente fez com que as mãos dele despertassem. O beijo se quebrou com uma mordida dele em seu lábio inferior, e ele desceu a boca úmida por seu pescoço, sugando e lambendo a pele. Seus seios palpitaram deliberadamente contra o peito dele, quase claustrofóbicos naquela roupa toda. Ele a beijava sem parar, a base de seu pescoço, sua clavícula, o que conseguia expor de seu colo, e a respiração entrecortada, meio aflita, despertava em Hermione uma sensação que ela não lembrava de ter experimentado antes na vida.

Ele encaixou uma perna entre as dela, voltando a beijá-la na boca enquanto uma das mãos desceu até seu seio direito, apertando-o avidamente. Por cima do tecido da blusa, o polegar dele trombou com seu mamilo enrijecido, e Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás sem conseguir evitar a entrega.

"Como eu faço para te arrancar disso?" Ele puxou o tecido de sua blusa com ambas as mãos, a voz quente explodindo em seu ouvido. Ela mal conseguiu pensar na resposta quando ele apertou um de seus mamilos proeminentes entre o polegar e o indicador, fazendo-a gemer mais alto do que seu autocontrole normalmente permitiria. A outra mão de Draco continuou viajando para o sul, esbarrando em seu ventre trêmulo, abrindo o botão de sua calça.

A barba dele arranhou seu pescoço e fez sua pele arrepiar com o atrito. Não tinha percebido até aquele momento o quanto tinha desejado aquela sensação. Não parava de passar por sua cabeça o quanto era cruel a consciência de que nunca tinha querido um homem quanto queria Draco Malfoy naquele momento. Toda vez que a imagem de Ron – _seu noivo, meu Deus, assassinado pelo amiguinho dele_ – ameaçava surgir em sua mente, o seu corpo dava um jeito de lembrá-la que aquelas mãos a estavam levando para algum lugar completamente inexplorado do mais fundo do seu ser.

Ele abaixou o zíper de sua calça e escorregou os dedos para dentro de sua calcinha sem cerimônia alguma e _ah._

"Granger..." Ele tocou seu clitóris com movimentos circulares, com certeza impressionado com o quão molhada ela estava. Hermione agarrou-o pela nuca, enterrando as unhas em sua pele e pressionando a cabeça para mais perto da dele, buscando sua boca novamente. Estava pegando fogo. Queria arrancar as roupas dele, sentar sobre seu colo, queria senti-lo dentro de si, no mais profundo de si, queria que o cheiro da nicotina nunca mais saísse de suas narinas, queria tantas coisas, mas só conseguia aproveitar a sensação que rapidamente começava a se acumular em seu baixo ventre e ameaçava se espalhar por cada uma de suas células.

A própria mão esbarrou na ereção dele por cima da calça, e isso foi o suficiente para que ele gemesse dentro de sua boca e a tocasse com mais precisão. Foi inútil lutar contra as ondas de calor que subiam daquele ponto latente em que a mão dele se encontrava e que se espalhavam como um incêndio numa floresta.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi uma sucessão de coisas numa velocidade maior do que sua mente amortecida de prazer poderia processar. O seu corpo foi tomado por um tremor violento e ela teve consciência de que só não gritou porque a boca estava tampada com a dele, que a beijava como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Estava sem fôlego; os pulmões quase doloridos conforme o peito subia e descia numa velocidade impressionante. Ele separou os lábios dos seus para que ela pudesse respirar melhor, e Hermione segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Encarou-o, deslizando as unhas pela aspereza de sua barba, observando os cílios dele de perto.

E de repente o som de uma porta se abrindo e do baque de garrafas contra uma superfície de metal fez com que eles se separassem como se tivessem levado um choque.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus!" O balconista do _pub_ tinha aberto a porta dos fundos para colocar o lixo para fora e agora olhava com reprovação a roupa repuxada e os rostos afogueados do par. Malfoy, numa súbita inspiração de cavalheirismo, colocou Hermione atrás de si. "Quantos anos vocês tem, quinze?!"

O homem praguejou mais uma vez e voltou para dentro do pub, ameaçando chamar a polícia caso eles não arranjassem um quarto. A porta bateu novamente e, mesmo do lado de fora, conseguiram escutar o homem vociferando qualquer coisa. Hermione escondeu o rosto nas costas de Draco enquanto ele pedia desculpas, o corpo ainda mole e recebendo espasmos involuntários.

Então, ele riu. Ele riu de verdade e ela escutou o riso ressoando em suas costas, contraindo seu abdômen, fazendo-a sorrir também, muito embora ela agora sentisse os olhos úmidos. Draco girou o corpo para que ficassem novamente um de frente para o outro, e quando Hermione olhou para ele, vendo-o de dentes expostos e rugas em torno de seus olhos, foi como se alguma coisa completamente nova se revelasse dentro de si.

Foi ficando um pouco mais sério conforme percebeu seu olhar. Deslizou o polegar pelo lábio inferior dela, que ele tinha mordido há tão pouco tempo (mas poderia ter sido em outra vida) e, em um gesto inesperado, beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

"É melhor eu entrar, e é melhor você ir embora," ele disse. Hermione queria que aquele ser esquisito que ela tinha acabado de se tornar saísse de dentro de seu cérebro e a permitisse dizer alguma coisa coerente. Queria dizer o que _tinha vindo dizer_ desde o princípio; as coisas sobre Parkinson e Liam e... "Você está me devendo, Granger," ele falou de perto, roçando a boca na sua, e se afastando logo depois.

.

.

.

 **(continua)**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nº DE PÁGINAS:** 17

 **DATA DA PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO:** Fim de Novembro!

 ***** _ **Feitiço de Proteu**_ é o feitiço que a Hermione usou naquelas moedas da Armada Dumbledore... Conecta dois objetos e tal.

Esse capítulo não existia na versão original – e como eu o amo. Primeiro porque ele é D/Hr quase inteirinho, segundo porque tem o POV que eu mais gosto de escrever. Apenas amor. Sei que estou mexendo bastante com a história, mas estou contente (apesar de insegura) com tudo que fiz até agora. Vamos lá. O próximo capítulo vai ser bastante complexo. Será que quem está lendo pela primeira vez já desvendou o mistério que nem é tão misterioso assim?

Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Vou tentar respondê-los em breve! E desculpem pela demora em atualizar. Ainda é Outubro, certo? Então, feliz Halloween, bruxos e bruxas! Nos vemos no fim do mês que vem.


End file.
